


One Word Can Warm Three Winter Months

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabins, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graduation, Kissing, OTP Feels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Road Trips, Romance, School Dances, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stress Relief, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Jughead plans something special...Noticing Betty's tension, Jughead takes stress relief into his own hands...~~~





	1. Only If For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same Alternate Universe as "The Exception to the Rule" ~ We pick up, right where we left off.
> 
> I've taken some liberties with the Riverdale storyline, incorporating more Archie Comic details, but we follow the Riverdale story line until (and including) episode #7. Then we veer off into a beautiful land of young love.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Key Notes:  
> FP was not involved in Jason's murder, 
> 
> Betty's parents are living apart,
> 
> The gang is slightly older than the show portrays.
> 
> Archie and Veronica are an item. (They continue after their "7 minutes in heaven" romp),
> 
> Obviously, Jughead and Betty are an item. (They continue after "Hey there, Juliet"), 
> 
> And there was no (beautiful and glorious) episode 13...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or music mentioned in this or any other story.
> 
> FanFiction is for lovers. Comments & Kudos are golden.
> 
> ~~~

"And my only solution was to stand and fight,  
And my body was bruised and I was set alright,  
But you came over me like some holy rite,  
And although I was burning you're the only light,  
Only if for a night"

~ Florence and the Machine ~

~~~

Jughead helped Betty pull her coat on before she slid her bare feet into her boots, not bothering to zip them up. She stood and buttoned up, keeping her eyes locked on him. 

Betty slipped her hands under her hair, releasing her trapped blonde locks from inside her coat. Jughead brushed his fingers across her jaw helping her toss more blonde over her shoulder. Betty smiled with a soft sigh, briefly looking over his shoulder and down the hall. 

Freds snoring from the living room and the soft guitar strokes of Archie learning "While my Guitar Gently Weeps" upstairs were the only sounds in the warm house. Betty loved how easy going this home always was, with its open door policy where you were encouraged to be yourself. Always. A stark difference from her own home. 

Betty turned her attention to back to Jughead "I'm mad that you won't let me have the flannel" She said in a playful whisper

"Betts, I can't have you stealing what little clothing I have left" He stepped closer to her, and tugged her collar closed to keep the wind out on her "long" journey home. 

Betty pouted dramatically as Jughead pulled her by the collar, pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm going to ask again later, and you're going to say 'yes' " She mused keeping her gaze close to his

"You're right, I will" Jughead sighed, knowing full well that Betty almost had it in her grasp tonight. 

But, his need to do laundry was great, and it was the only clean one he had. So he withheld it, enjoying the look of shock on her face when he'd told her "no"

Betty giggled as she slid her hands up Jughead's back, dipping her cool fingers under his well-worn "S" tshirt, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"I love you, Juggie" She whispered against his chest, feeling him let out a content sigh as he squeezed his arms around her tighter.

"I love you too, Betts-" Jughead replied with his lips pressed to the top of her head "I'll see you in the morning, usual time?" He finished kissing her blonde head a few more times. 

"Mm-hmm" Betty hummed nuzzling in and not moving from her spot in his strong arms. 

"And after school? Do you want to go to Pop's? Or maybe a movie at the Bijou?" He asked, neither of them moving from their tight embrace

"I can't, I have Vixen practice again. I have them all week because of the Final Friday Game against Central High. Pop's, maybe after?" She sighed

"Sure, you know where I'll be" He chuckled

"I do" Betty whispered stepping back slightly, looking up at his clear blue eyes

"Tonight was mind blowing" She mimicked keeping her gaze on him

"It really was," Jughead bantered back, grinning wide and fully accepting the compliment.

"You better go. Alice is likely standing watch" 

"You're always looking out for me, Jug" Betty said with a wink

"Always" Jughead smoothed his hands down her sides to her hips, pulling her forward. She gripped the skin of his back harder as they passionately kissed goodbye

"I'll see you in the morning"

"Can't wait," Jughead said releasing Betty and opening the front door, letting a cold gust of wind inside. 

He watched as she made her way across the sidewalk and up to her from door, stumbling with a giggle when she almost lost a boot on the top step

"Easy there Cooper" Jughead teased from across the yard

"Shhsh you!" Betty said with a wave before stepping inside.

 

~~~

 

It had been 3 weeks since he'd snuck her out of the Andrews' house seconds before her curfew. 

He saw Betty nearly every day since, but she was so busy with extracurriculars that it left her little time to breathe, let alone have quality time with anyone. 

To top it all off Betty's family life continued to crumble, with the discovery of Jason Blossom's killer, and "The Cooper Family's Secret Shame" the odds seemed ever stacked against his Hitchcock blonde.

At lunch, Jughead sat with the gang at their usual table in the dining hall.

"Is Betty still in her meeting with Weatherbee?" Archie asked as Jughead dug into his lunch.

"Must be, something to do with the Winter Formal. She said she'd meet me here" 

Veronica swooned, clasping her hands over her heart.

"Oh, how I love a good excuse to wear pretty things!" She exclaimed though this wasn't exactly her target audience. Kevin gave her a light smile, but the comment fell on deaf ears. "-I Miss Betty," Veronica whined.

"Me too." Jughead sighed quietly. 

This was only 3 months into their graduating year, Jughead soon realized that the pressure from Betty's parents was crushing her and that she was already spread too thin. 

During their walks to school, she'd unload everything to him, like she was trying to purge all her anxiety out before stepping foot into the war zone that was Riverdale High. Jughead would listen, sympathize, and offer his input. Reminding her of his love, support, and devotion.

But as soon as she stepped foot through those doors her mask and guard went up and she was pristine Elizabeth Cooper. Student body president, River Vixen, Blue and Gold Editor, Tutor, Debate Team Captain, Valedictorian Nominee and all around perfect honor roll student.

Jughead understood wearing a mask, he often used a form of that defense, just on the opposite side of the spectrum. He closed off the world, whereas Betty forced herself or rather was forced to be devastatingly involved in it.

He knew he had to help ease her stress. But whenever he would ask how he could help, she'd tell him that he already was, that just being himself was help enough and that he just helped keep her grounded. He tried to sneak her away but with Alice supervising the Blue and Gold now, it made things tricky. 

Jughead felt he needed to DO something. Feeling powerless was not a welcome feeling, for anyone. And to Jughead it was not even an option. So he started brainstorming, trying to devise a plan to get her out of Riverdale, away from it all, only if for a night. 

"Jug?!" Archie's voice snapped Jughead out of his brainwave and back to the gang at the lunch table

"You kinda spaced out there pal, you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine" He lied through a side smile "Ron, Betts tells me that you two are heading up the decoration committee? How's that been going?" He asked trying to divert the attention away from himself

"It's going splendidly, we have everything we need. Your girl is crazy organized, it's incredible! All we need now are more hands to help decorate day-of. Say, you know who has hands? You guys!" Veronica gestured to the young men at her table

"What do you say, fellas? Help a girl out?" She leaned herself dramatically against Archie with a slow bat of her long lashes 

"Sure Ronnie" Archie and Kevin groaned in unison.

"I'm already on the hook, Betty asked me this morning"

"What did I do?" Betty chirped coming up behind Jughead, slipping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her face into his neck as he answered

"You forced me against my will to help decorate"

Betty huffed a laugh "Ha, against your will?! I just need you to pick things up and put them down" She finished dropping down next to him. "Did Veronica recruit more hands to help?"

"Of course, B" Veronica smiled pulling both Archie and Kevin close. 

"Excellent, Weatherbee won't let me pawn off any of my delegating responsibilities to Ethel so anything you guys can do to help me is greatly appreciated"

Jughead dropped his hand to Betty's thigh, squeezing lightly "We've got you, Betts" 

The table nodded in agreement as the Betty let out an exhausted sigh 

"You guys are the best." She said looking directly at Jughead. 

 

~~~

 

After school, Jughead went to see FP. He checked in every week or so to make sure the man was still alive.

Much to Jughead's surprise lately FP was sober, continued to hold his job with Andrews' Construction, had cleaned up this trailer and his life, so it seemed.

Though these boasts of sobriety were often a roller coaster of emotion that usually ended in heartbreak, Jughead had to remind himself to keep his optimism in check. He still wasn't keen on letting himself get carried away with hope.

"So you're planning a little get away for your girl, huh?" FP sighed sitting at the kitchen table take-out coffee cup in hand 

"I am, after the Winter Formal. Kinda an early Christmas present" Jughead confessed lightly trying to contain his excitement

"You'll need wheels," FP said quickly tossing a small set us keys at Jughead who barely caught them, the action catching him off guard.

"Your truck?!"

"Yours now."

"Dad, don't be crazy, I can't accept this."

"I have my bike." FP shrugged sipping his coffee

"It's November."

"I carpool to work with the crew so the truck is just sitting in the driveway. It needs an oil change and maybe a tune up in the spring, Insurance is up to date and new winter tires last year. Big Green should serve you well for quite a few years"

"This is crazy, Dad. I don't know what say. Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Jug." FP paused, picking at the plastic lid of his coffee cup "I know I've failed miserably in the parenting department and that these are just small steps, but I'm going to make things right with our family."

"These are huge steps Dad, Thank you. Again."

"Don't mention it, kid. You deserve it"

FP quickly fished a business card out of his wallet and placed it in front of Jughead.

"These little cabins in Midvale are nice, quiet....romantic" FP said with a sly smile.

Jughead rolled his eyes with a laugh "Thanks, Dad. I'll look into it, " not really giving it a second thought.

~~~

Jughead hopped into the familiar vehicle, smiling as he turned the engine over.

As a kid, Jughead always wanted to drive this truck, one day. But as he got older, his faith in his father cracked and frayed until the appeal of a living somewhere far away, where you don't need to drive overshadowed his desire to purchase a vehicle. Jughead thought the less he had to tie him down, the better. Thinking that one day he would live a nomadic existence. But now things had changed. Things were changing.

Jughead gave his Dad a quick wave as he pulled out of the trailer park, suddenly hit with the freedom that driving granted him.

~~~

Back at the Andrews' residence, Jughead started to sleuth the Internet, looking for ideas to whisk Betty away to. 

Motel? Ew, no.  
Hotel? Jesus, Fucking Expensive.  
Campground in Greendale? November.  
Midvale Lake Cabins? Free off-season? 

Jughead took the business card from his flannel pocket. The phone numbers and address matched. 

After reading through the website and checking it out on google maps, he wasted no time in calling. He spoke to a lovely woman 'Susan' on the phone and gathered more details. She accepted PayPal and didn't ask much for details from him, just vehicle details and number of people occupying the cabin. She made a comment about not many people knowing that the cabins existed. Jughead laughed and said the Internet is a big place.

Jughead sat back, content with his progress. But there were only a few days until the formal, and he needed backup. He reached for his phone and typed out a message to Veronica.

'Ronnie, I need your help. But you must swear an oath of secrecy.'

'omg, it's happening.'

'What's happening?'

'idk, some grand romantic gesture?'

'um, well ya. I need you for an alibi. Can you help?'

'Of course I can. Leave it to Miss.Lodge. Now, give me details...'


	2. Wonderwall

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding,  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,  
There are many things that I,  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how,  
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me,  
And after all, you're my wonderwall"

~Oasis~

~~~

The next few days felt like a blur. Jughead spent most of his downtime running errands for both himself and Betty, who all but slept at Riverdale High. 

Thursday after school he took a drive up to Midvale while Betty was in her student council meeting. Making sure he knew where he was going for the following night.

He met up with his Dad Friday after lunch. Happy to see that his sobriety was still holding strong. They talked about Christmas, and plans for the future. It had been FP's suggestion that Jughead entertain the thought of moving back home.

"Yea, I mean... I'd like that" Jughead said apprehensively.

"No pressure Jug, just think about it, talk to Betty, run it by Red. I've already spoken to Fred, he said it's completely up to you. And I agree"

"I'll think it over and let you know, Dad"

"You bet kid. So, you all set for this weekend?" FP poked. Jughead tossed that classic Jones side smirk at his father. And FP chuckled.

"Man, you're falling for this girl, huh?"

Jughead raised his eyebrows and nodded. 'Falling is an understatement' he thought, diverting the conversation 

"Hey, I talked to Mom and JellyBean the other night. Things are going really well with them. Mom's taking night classes and JellyBean is in an after school arts program. Jelly said that if we don't get her a proper record player for Christmas, don't bother getting her anything at all. Also, she insists on being called JB now."

"I wonder where she gets that pig-headed nature" FP snorted a laugh

"Uh, both you AND mom.."

"There is no escaping that. If you're a Jones, you're stubborn" 

Jughead grinned, thinking of how nice it was to talk about family in a positive light with his father. "Sorry to cut this short, Dad. But I have to go pick Betty up and help her decorate for tonight"

"Alright Jug, see you next week?"

"You bet, and I'll think about your offer"

"Sounds good kid, have fun the weekend" FP winked, Jughead rolled his eyes as he left 

"Bye, Dad'

~~~

Betty had to make a good impression with this formal, she knew putting something like this together looked fantastic on college applications. She had already applied to more than a few colleges, near and far, despite her mother's harsh opposition to the latter.

When Ronnie asked her to spend the weekend with her at the condo because her mom would be in New York and Smithers was lousy company, Betty jumped at that the opportunity to get away from her mother and check out for a moment.  
Veronica promised spa pampering, chick flicks, plenty of snacks and an abundance of relaxation. 

Betty told Alice this was her plan for after the formal, and in true Alice Cooper style, she needed to validate the information, calling Hermione to make sure Betty's story checked out. 

Veronica's mother didn't lie, she just withheld details from the controlling journalist. There was no love lost between the two women, both having a long tempest history before either of them became a mother.

"No, Alice, no parties. No, Alice, no boys. No, Alice, they won't stay up too late. Yes, Alice, there will be supervision" 

Once the jury was convinced, Betty allowed herself to get excited. She had given her overnight bag to Veronica after school so she had one less thing to think about once the dance was over. Betty couldn't wait to binge with her bestie, knowing that if she didn't decompress she would likely implode. 

When Jughead pulled up to the Cooper's house Betty was sitting on the very bottom step, waiting, consumed with thought. 

"Sorry I'm late Betts, were you waiting long?" He asked as she hopped into the truck

"I just couldn't handle being in that house anymore, you'd think that this was HER god damn formal. Her micromanaging is driving me fucking crazy" 

Jughead's eyes widened, Betty didn't swear unless words really escaped her. But this, this was used as a declaration. For pure emphasis. Betty took a few calculated and cleansing breaths, uncoiling her clenched fists. She shoved her shaking hands under her thighs with a deep groan.

"It'll all be over soon" He soothed running his hand to the back of her neck, rubbing her tense muscles briefly. 

Betty sighed "I know, I'm just tired" She looked over to concerned Jughead and smiled "Thanks for all your help, Jug"

"Oh, you bet. You know me, any excuse to decorate with pretty things, and I'm there" He joked sarcastically. 

Betty laughed, a real from the belly chuckle as he pulled onto the street, heading to RHS.

~~~

The decorating committee and crew completely set and decorated the gym like a well-oiled machine. Betty had everything mapped out with specific tasks for everyone. 

Everything went off without a hitch. Meanwhile, Betty was still trying desperately to remain calm. 

She had just given the ok for everyone to leave, allowing just enough time for everyone to get home and get ready. Betty sat alone on the stage, leg swaying off the edge looking out onto the dance floor. 

The place looked great. With the student body choosing Van Gogh's "Starry Night" as the theme this year, it made it easy to be inspired. B&V created a canopy of twinkle lights, rented the largest disco ball the budget would allow, placed handmade sunflowers and dark green foliage as centerpieces on tall bistro tables and scattered various blue hues and yellow touches throughout the large space. 

This was not your average winter formal full of snowflakes, mind you this was not an average year in Riverdale. And besides, RHS chose this. B&V just executed the plan, flawlessly. Betty was deep in that thought when Jughead's voice snapped her back into the present.

"Ready to go?" Jughead asked stepping in between her knees, playfully slapping the sides of her thighs.

"Yea, let's go" Betty scooted forward in an attempt to hop off the stage but Jughead stopped her "Hey. Can I just say how amazing it looks in here, You put all this together Betty, and it's amazing." He nodded over his shoulder. 

She smiled cupping his jawline and kissing him firmly. Betty ran her tongue across his lower lip and was greeted by him in a soft push and pull of lips and tongues. Jughead's hands gripped the thick flesh of her thighs tighter, as he sank himself deeper into her lips.

"You're amazing. Thank you again" She said breaking free with her forehead pressed to his.

"Jug! Come on, already!" Archie yelled impatiently from the exit at the far end of the gym. Jughead let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's get out of here, he needs as much time as possible to work on his hair" Jughead quipped, to which Betty giggled, hopping off the stage. 

~~~

A few hours later he was in front of Betty's house again. 

Jughead knocked and waited, Polly greeted him at the door smiling wide like some kind of glowing Aphrodite. He hadn't seen her in a while and her belly had grown drastically.

"Polly! You look great! How are you feeling?" Jughead asked as she guided him into the foyer.

"I feel gigantic" Polly sighed, her hands cradling her belly. 

Jughead chuckled "Well, you make having twins look good" He reassured.

"You're too sweet Jughead, did you want a drink or something? Betty said she's almost ready"

"I'm good, let's sit though, " He said walking into the Cooper's living room. Polly waddling in behind, slowly lowering herself onto the couch next to him.

"-Is Alice home?" Jughead asked quietly.

"No, she had something to take care of with the mayor," Polly said with a smile "-you're free to relax" 

Jughead laughed lightly "Is it that obvious?"

He always felt a little uncomfortable in front of Alice. Like he was always being interrogated. They still got along, but there was always a hint of skepticism behind her words and actions around him. 

Polly, on the other hand, was so similar to Betty that she always made him feel comfortable and more than welcome.

Polly sighed a laugh "No, you're pretty good at keeping your uneasiness hidden, a lot better than most. And at least you're brave enough to still step foot inside this nut house" She joked. 

Jughead nodded with a smile "Thanks, that makes me feel slightly better. But, all families are a little bit nutty"

"Betty!" Polly gasped as her younger sister stepped into the living room. Jughead sprang to his feet, eyes wide. 

She looked amazing, her silver dress complimented her eyes and skin perfectly. She had a dark blue shall over her exposed shoulders and her hair sat in perfect waves over to one side, a star-shaped chip holding her blonde locks behind her ear. 

"Betts, you look beautiful" Jughead stated in awe. 'How was she so gorgeous? Where did she find the time?! Everything this woman did, was truly amazing'

Polly wiped the tears from her eyes as Betty mouthed 'thank you' to Jughead before opening her arms to her sister. Betty helped her sister off the couch and pulled her into a tight hug

"Don't mind me, I'm just super pregnant and extremely emotional" Betty smiled as she hugged her sister "You just look so good. Both of you!" Polly said looking at Jughead with weepy eyes

"Thanks, Poll. I'll see you Sunday night" Betty smiled rubbing her sister's belly like Buddha's belly "Take care of these buns!" Betty finished with a quick kiss to her sister's cheek. 

Jughead gave Polly a wave and a smile as he guided Betty out the door.

"Have fun you two" Polly called after them before flopping back down onto the couch.

Jughead opened his passenger door for Betty making sure not to close the door on any fabric. 

She watched him climb into the driver's seat, in awe every time she saw him in a formal wear. The structure of his suit jacket made his shoulders appear as wide as she knew they were. A fact that was usually lost under all the bulky layers he wore. Though they didn't discuss it he had unknowingly matched to her outfit, wearing a cornflower blue tie that matched his eyes effortlessly. Betty always liked seeing him without his beanie, but when he wore it with dress clothes, she found it ever more endearing. He looked the perfect mixture of maturity and rebellion.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" She replied, as he pulled away from the curb.

~~~

The drive to RHS took them all but 5 minutes. When they arrived they saw Kevin, Joaquin, Archie and Veronica waiting in front of the school. Betty waved as Jughead pulled into the closest available spot.

They walked up to their friends, hand in hand. Veronica approached the pair linking her arm through Betty's other side.

"Betty my dear, you look STUNNING" Betty rolled her eyes, looking her beautiful friend up and down. 

The woman knew fashion. Veronica knew what looked good, and what looked good on her body. It'd be an understatement to say that Veronica exploited that knowledge, ever chance she got.

"This coming from a sexy pin-up version of Morticia. Ronnie, that dress!" 

Veronica smoothed her hands over the form-fitting black velvet with a smile before pulling her tiny shrug coat closed.

"Jughead, Help me out here," Veronica said bumping into Betty's side playfully as they walked into the gym.

"Betty looks beautiful. I told her so earlier and I'll tell her again later" Jughead battered back.

Betty felt a warm blush creep up her neck as she squeezed Jughead's hand lightly. 

The gym was already half full of students, the lights were working in sync with the music, and it appeared that refreshments were stocked. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as Betty let out a sigh, finally feeling like she'd done it. She saw Ethel across the room at the coat check and waved. 

"I'm just going to go say 'hi' to Ethel, and make sure everything is going smoothly" Betty offered to check Veronica's coat while she was at it.

"Sure, I'll be with the gang" He kissed Betty's cheek and watched as she moved gracefully across the dance floor disappearing into the crowd. 

Jughead turned back to the group, who were all looking at him with thrilled expressions of excitement.

"Ronnie...You told them?"

"Told them what?" Kevin asked.

"I did no such thing. It's not my fault you're smitten and it's written all over your face" Veronica shot back in defense.

"So these grinning ass-holes are just that? Grinning ass-holes?" Jughead quipped pointing to Archie and Kevin.

"Told them what?!" Kevin asked again.

"They are just happy to see that you two are happy. So yes, Just grinning ass-holes." Veronica soothed, placing a tentative hand on Jughead's arm "We're still good" She reassured.

"GUYS! Told them what!?!" Kevin asked 

"That I love Betty," Jughead said thinking quickly. He knew Kevin wouldn't give up without some piece of juicy information.

"Oh, Well yea. That's obvious." Kevin said turning back to Joaquin.

"Dude, we've known that for a while now. I'm going to get some punch. Can I get you one too, Ronnie?" 

"Yes please, Archiekins"

Jughead turned back to Veronica, who was still standing next to him with a soft hand on his forearm.

"Sorry Veronica, I just need to make sure this plan works out. I really want Betty to be surprised. And let's just say I have a few trust issues" He confessed softly to the raven haired friend in front of him.

"I understand. It's really sweet that you care so much. Boys, take notes" She said to no one in particular. "Seriously though. Everything is going smoothly, she has NO idea. And the boys are too wrapped up in their own love lives to care about details right now anyway" She gestured to Kevin and Joaquin slow dancing to an up-tempo song, needing no other reason to be close. 

"Archie too," She said with a wink as the redhead joined them handing Veronica a small glass of punch.

"Thanks, Archiekins," Veronica said as she released Jughead's arm, taking the cup from Archie.

"This is the best the gym has ever looked, Betty did an incredible job" Archie praised as he looked around the gym.

"Betty IS incredible" Jughead replied, spotting her across the floor "I'll be back" He threw the words over his shoulder at the completely distracted couple. 

After checking in with Ethel, Betty had ditched her shall with Ronnie's coat and spotted Jughead walking towards her. She closed the distance between them in long strides, meeting him in the middle of the dance floor just as the melody slowed to Wonderwall by Oasis.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. Betty draped her arm over his shoulder.

"With you? Always" Betty smiled weaving his right fingers and her left fingers together, pressing them to her collar bone.

"I've always loved this song" Jughead sighed as they swayed slightly to the beat.

"Me too," Betty said nuzzling into his shoulder.

"The DJ is doing a pretty good job of mixing it up" He commented lightly.

"We sleuthed for him. We did 4 or 5 interviews with different DJs'. Veronica and Kevin wanted to make sure there was music everyone could enjoy"

"Oh, the detail!" Jughead gushed pulling her in tighter. 

Betty relaxed into his embrace, resting her hand at the base of his neck, as she listened to him hum the tune against her temple.

The song ended as Principal Weatherbee took the stage, quickly standing in front of the microphone.

"Young Men and Women of Riverdale High School, Welcome to your Winter Formal. On behalf of the teaching faculty, we'd like to thank the student council and student body president Betty Cooper for putting together this unique and beautiful event together. Let's give them a round of applause!"

The gym erupted in appreciation, many peers turning to Betty and co. in congratulations. 

"Now for what you've all been waiting for: Josie and the Pussycats!" Weatherbee finished locking eyes with Betty and beckoning her over with a wave. 

"Jughead, Weatherbee just summoned me. Would you mind getting me a drink? I'll only be a minute, I'll come find you"

He nodded as Betty slid through the crowd and over their principle. Jughead saw Archie and Veronica near the punch bowl and wondered over to them as Josie and the Pussycats sang their hearts out to a bluesy cover of INXIS' - Never Tear Us Appart. 

'Better than the original' Jughead thought dryly as he listened, the beat still being a bit too pop-synth for his taste, but they were crushing it and the crowd was loving it. 

Josie and the Pussycats' performance ended and the DJ resumed control over the music. He tried his best to blend current upbeat music with classics, peppering in as many ballads as he could. 

Jughead had been standing next to the drink table, people watching, for a while. Come to think of it, he'd been there for 5 or 6 songs now. Betty should have been back already. He scanned the room, unable to spot his beautiful blonde. He saw Kevin and Joaquin on the dance floor and strolled over.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Betts?" He asked the couple.

"I saw her like 25 minutes ago," Kevin replied.

"Last time I saw her she was with you" 

"Thanks," Jughead replied as he turned on a heel. 

He quickly found Veronica "Is Betty with you?" 

"No, Have you been looking for her?"

"She said she's come find me after a quick chat with Weatherbee. That was half an hour ago"

"I'll help you look for her?" Veronica offered.

"No, No. I'm sure she just go caught up with something. I'll find her. Thanks, Ron"

Jughead continued his casual search, sure that she had gotten held up attending to some dance related drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are greatly appriciated!


	3. We're In This Together

"You and me, we're in this together now,  
Nothing else can stop us now,  
We will make it through somehow. 

You and me, if the world should break in two,  
Until the very end of me,  
Until the very end of you.

You and me, even after everything,  
You're the queen and I'm the king,  
Nothing else means anything."

~Nine Inch Nails~

~~~

Jughead finally found Betty, after searching for what felt like hours. She was front of his locker, sitting on the floor slumped forward with her legs stretched out, her face in her hands. She looked defeated and overcome.

"Betts, what's wrong? What are you doing out here?" 

She straightened, wiping her hands on the underside of her dress, eyes fixed on the floor, avoiding his gaze. 

"Weatherbee and Mayor McCoy offered me an internship at City Hall for extra credit in the New Year" She paused and Jughead waited "-when I said I had to think about it, they told me that my mother already said I'd be happy to do it." 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued "Alice didn't even ask me! Like I don't even have a say in the matter. Is this my life?" She asked looking up to Jughead who was now kneeling in front of her, on her dress, his hands on her knees "-Just a never ending parade of shit to do?" 

Jughead smiled at her delicate curse, then shook his head 'No'

"Sometimes I feel like I'm chasing a stillness that I'm not allowed to have."

Jughead knit his brows together, seeing the sadness behind her green eyes. 

"You're allowed to be still, Betty. We all are."

"It's easy for you to say that, your family's expectations of you are not the same."

"No, they aren't. Not at all. But I know a thing or two about wanting calm and not being able to have it." 

Realizing the harshness of her comment, Betty softened "I know, Jug. I'm sorry"

"Don't be, we just need to find you some balance. Have you talked to Alice?"

"Ha! No."

"Maybe you should?"

"I don't know. And say what?"

"That her expectations are ruining your life and crushing your spirit?" He tried jokingly. 

Betty shot him a look that alerted him this was not the time for his lovable sarcastic humour. 

He shook his head in disbelief of himself 'real smooth, Jug'. 

"I'm sorry, Betts. Communication is key and your mom won't understand or be able to change unless you have a conversation with her. Talk to Alice after your girls weekend with Veronica. By then, I'm sure that clever brain of yours will have come up with a plan."

Betty sniffled and nodded. Jughead cupped her face, grazing his thumbs over her cheeks and wiping away warm tears. He dipped his head lower to meet her gaze, his eyes pleading with her.

"-Whatever happens, We're in this together."

Betty leaned into his hand and closed her eyes "What would I do without you?" She whispered.

Jughead didn't answer with words, instead, he leaned in and placed a long chaste kiss to her lips. Betty sighed into him, holding onto his elbows. 

Pulling away, Jughead smiled. He rocked back onto his heels and stood. He extended both hands to Betty, she grabbed them as he helped hoist her to her feet.

"Come on, let's go get some air."

With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the courtyard. A group of students had gathered outside, fanning themselves, skin red and slick from dancing. 

One girl gave Betty a polite wave. "Great job on the dance Betty! Way better than last year."

"Thanks, glad you guys are having fun!" Betty replied happily, garnishing a fairly convincing smile. 

The group nodded and made their way back inside, yelling about a particular song the DJ had just thrown on.

"Look at all your adoring fans." Jughead teased as he took his suit jacket off and draped it over her bare shoulders.

"It's cold out here, Jug" She protested lightly, stepping into him. His jacket was still full of his body heat and his sweet earthy smell as she happily shrugged it on.

"It's ok. I run hot. Perks of a high metabolism."

Betty smiled as Jughead wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her firmly. Betty sighed. 

"Why is she like this?" She asked with her head on his shoulder.

"She just wants the very best for you, and her vision of what's 'best' is a bit...skewed. You just need to talk to her, let her know that this is all a bit much. Be forceful, if necessary. This is your life and your sanity."

"I think she just likes to see me suffer."

"Never to suffer would never to have been blessed."

"Did you just try to cheer me up by quoting Edgar Allan Poe?" Betty asked with a laugh as she tightened her grip around his waist, the tension in her tired body starting to loosen.

"I did," Betty laughed again "-seems like it worked" Jughead added lightly, feeling Betty grab tiny first fulls of his dress shirt.

"Who knew doom and gloom could help so much." Betty chuckled into his shoulder, as they swayed to a near silent melody.

"On a non 'doom and gloom' note, My dad asked me to move home."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"What did you say?"

"I said I had to think about it."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know," Jughead sighed "I want to say 'yes' But..."

"But you don't want to get hurt again."

"No. No, I really don't."

"Do you think that he's changed his ways?"

"I do. It seems real this time."

"Then I think you know what your answer is?"

"I think so too. But if I move home, who will sneak into your room late at night when you can't sleep?" Jughead asked suggestively.

"You. Still you. You'll just have a longer commute." Betty said quickly with a giggle. Jughead laughed rubbing his hands up and down her arms in a warming fashion. 

"Do you want to go back inside?" 

"Yes, I don't feel like one dance with Jughead Jones was sufficient" 

"Any excuse to press your body against me, huh?" He teased as he turned her towards the doors.

"I don't hear you complaining..." Betty shot back stepping inside as Jughead grabbed onto the sides of her stomach, causing Betty to squeal out a giggle.

~~~

After the dance, Betty and Ethel made sure that the clean-up crew knew their jobs, passing the keys off to their second in command. Weatherbee 'okayed' the crew to come back in the morning should they need to finish cleaning up.

Betty had said goodnight to Archie, Kevin, Joaquin, and Jughead inside and was about to step into Ronnie's town car when Veronica handed Betty her overnight bag and another expensive bag that clearly didn't belong to her.

"V?" Betty asked puzzled taking both bags from her friend.

"Just trust us, B." Veronica said nodding over Betty's shoulder. 

"Us?" Betty questioned as she turned around to find Jughead waiting, leaned up against his big green pick-up.

"What's this?" 

"It's a surprise," Jughead said taking the bags from Betty's hands and tucking them into the back of the truck. 

Betty shot a confused look over her shoulder to smirking Veronica. The raven haired beauty shrugged and gave Betty a delicate wink, stepping into the waiting town car.

"Well, my work here is done. Bye-bye love birds!" She finished blowing a kiss towards the pair, before disappearing.

"M'lady?" Jughead held the passenger door open for Betty.

"What's going on, Jug?" She asked as she slowly got into the warm truck.

"I'm kidnapping you." 

"You can't kidnap the willing."

"Ok, smarty pants. I'm taking you, in the middle of the night and I don't intend to tell you where we're going, or if we'll ever come back" He said sarcastically. 

"Sounds a lot like kidnapping." Betty laughed as Jughead got into the driver's seat shooting her mischievous grin.

"Get comfortable, we have a bit of a journey ahead of us," He said tossing his thick red plaid sheepskin jacket onto Betty's lap.

"Will I need this?" She asked, eyes wide.

"You might."

"So mysterious, Mr.Jones." Betty teased as she pulled his jacket on.

They drove the hour journey to Midvale, passing through the sleepy town in a blink. There wasn't much to see, the small town only consisted of a bakery/cafe, a post office, a general store and a gas station. And at this hour everything was buttoned up and closed for the night, leaving the whole town looking abandoned. 

Though Jughead knew where he was going, it had snowed earlier and he hoped the road into the lake wasn't going to give them any issues. He turned off the highway and onto a well-maintained dirt road. The road bent and wove through thick forest, passing frozen creeks, and snow dusted trees. Jughead slowed as he came around a particular corner and he pointed into a small clearing

"You can't see it now, but there's a waterfall back there."

"Is that where we're going?" Betty asked with a curious smile.

"No." Jughead stated simply returning his care to the road ahead.

"Can I have a hint?"

"No, it's still a surprise." He grinned looking over at Betty's pouty face "You'll love it, I promise" Jughead grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist, linking his fingers with hers. 

Betty sat back, looking down at their woven fingers a moment. She tried to remember if anyone had ever planned a surprise just for her. Nothing came to mind. No surprise birthdays, or parties, and certainly never a surprise date.

Lately, Betty could feel herself slipping into that familiar stress ball of despair. She felt herself slowly detaching from the things that were really important to her, like her relationships, in fear of her mothers' wrath. 

'High school friendships don't last. Jug-Head is a nice young man but boyfriends don't get you scholarships.'

But this gesture proved to Betty that she couldn't continue down that path, not if she wanted to keep the ones she loved close and in her life. 

Jughead's timing couldn't have been any better. It was exciting to be with someone that was so in tune with her. She was always the caregiver, the planner, the bossy girl who called the shots in all aspects, except where it counted most. Her own life. 

Betty looked over to the handsome dark haired creature next to her, his gaze fixed on the road, a slight smile tugging at his lips, his strong hand effortlessly guiding the wheel. She sat in awe a moment, wondering how he ended up so amazing.


	4. Midnight Escape

"So when we leave it'll be a quick midnight escape.  
We'll disconnect ourselves from all of yesterday.  
I'll dig for water and fashion our very own wishing well.  
Then, we'll throw our coins down hoping to rid us of this little hell."

~ City and Colour - Little Hell ~

~~~

Jughead gripped both hands on the wheel, recognizing the landmarks he spotted the other day. They were almost at their destination and he began to feel nervous. He couldn't begin to explain why, this was Betty. Sunshine of his life Betty Cooper. 

There had been no indication that he should be scared of her reaction to this surprise, he knew Betty, and he knew that she would appreciate the thought if nothing else, but Jughead suddenly found himself second-guessing his choice. 

'Awfully presumptuous, Jug...' 

He'd not thought about this all going terribly south, until now, when he was moments before his grand revile. He white-knuckled the wheel a bit more. 

She noticed.

"You ok?"

"Oh, yea. This corner and hill are a bit tricky without a truck" Jughead replied, surprising himself with how quickly he recovered from his near panicked spiral. 

At the crest of the hill, they come to 6 South East facing cabins. The tiny structures were tucked into the tree line overlooking the partly frozen lake. The moon was full in the mostly clear sky making the lake and shoreline sparkle like it was covered in glitter.

Jughead parked in front of cabin 3 seeing dim lights and a plume of chimney smoke a few doors down in cabin 6. He turned off the engine and swallowed nervously before clearing his throat.

"In the offseason, you can to stay here for free," Jughead started, 

"-You just pay the deposit. Which you get back if you don't trash the place." He continued turning off the headlights, realizing quickly that they were indeed in a pitch black forest. He switched the back on, illuminating the mini cottage again.

"-Susan the lady who runs things here said that only one other cabin is occupied this time of year. I guess the guy and his wife stay here all winter." He glanced at Betty, who was still sitting quietly, eyes pointed through the windshield, looking at the structures in front of them.

"-The cabins are fully equipped and self-contained. And they sell firewood." He felt himself rambling through her silence. "Betts?"

Betty looked over to Jughead, her mouth slightly gaping, surprise and a mix of other emotions plastered on her face.

"Betty?" He started to back peddle seeing the tears welling up in her beautiful green pools "-We don't have to stay, if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be nice to get..."

"Juggie, Stohp! It's amazing. I love it. I just love it!" Betty leaned over swiftly to kiss him but was reminded with a sharp pain that she was still buckled into her seat. 

She whimpered searching for the release button, but Jughead was already there to spring her loose. Betty lunged forward throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly. She felt his lips curl into a smile as Jughead cupped her face, dipping his fingers into her hairline, his thumbs on her jaw. Her kiss cooling his hot nerves. 

"Just the two of us?" Betty asked peppering kisses to his cheek and neck.

"Just us." Jughead chuckled, his breath catching as her soft lips brushed across his skin.

"All weekend?" She purred into the shell of his ear, pulling the lobe in between her lips gently.

"Mmm...Yes...Until Sunday night, or forever. Your choice" He added lightly.

Jughead was only half joking. If Betty wanted to run away, he'd devise and facilitate the plan, no questions asked, making a quick midnight escape.

"You didn't have to do this, Jug"

"Sure, but I wanted to. You have so much on your plate. I wanted to give you a second to breathe. Away from Riverdale, away from your mom and away from all the stress" Jughead slid the back of his fingers across her cheek, brushing soft blonde waves off her shoulder, exposing her slender neck. He dipped his head down to kiss the length of her pulse line finishing at her ear.

"-And selfishly, I wanted you all to myself." He whispered. 

Betty shuttered, a smile creeping across her lips as electricity ran down her back pooling in the pit of her stomach, the tone in his voice warming every inch of her skin. 

"Let's go inside then." She breathed, unable to fully contain the moan that escaped her lips as Jughead bit her neck before soothing the irritated skin with a flick of his tongue.

Without missing a beat Jughead was opening her door. Betty got out, quickly using her phone as a flashlight. She helped grab their bags, while Jughead lugged over the large cooler of food he'd packed for the weekend. 

The front of the cabin had a small porch with a little seating area looking over the lake and there was firewood stacked tightly to the cabin on either side of the door. 

"Susan said that she'd leave the key under the mat, and we're to do the same when we leave"

Betty scooped skeleton style key from under the mat and unlocked the compact cabin. She stepped inside and quickly found the light switch on the wall. It turned the patio light on allowing just enough light to see inside the cabin. She found the another light switch and flicked that on too.

On the left was the kitchen with a large farmhouse sink, a small yellow retro fridge, a propane stove, and a small island that doubled as a dining table. The red and white checkered curtains that draped a picture window above the sink gave everything a real homestead vibe.

To the right was the living room/bedroom complete with a classic plaid couch, end table and lamp, the fireplace, and a bookshelf. With the foot pointed a the largest window in the cabin was the bed, it looked plush and soft and the top quilt was clearly made by someone's grandma. The bathroom was tucked into the back and was the only other room in the small structure.

The cabin had modest electricity, soft hardwood floors and was decorated sparingly. It was tight but cozy, and more than enough room for 2 intimate people.

Taking in her surroundings Betty took Jughead's coat off setting it on the bed with their bags as Jughead placed the cooler down with a thud, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Home sweet home" He smiled, Betty quickly closed the space between them wrapping her arms around his back, hugging him.

"This is wonderful, I'm speechless," Betty said.

Jughead grinned and squeezed her tighter "I'm excited! I pulled it off without you figuring it out."

She did notice that Jughead had been more mysterious than usual this past week, and realized now that Veronica had clearly been helping him with his plan as she too was delicate with details. 

"Totally unexpected," Betty continued as Jughead rubbed his hands around her back in aimless patterns, their bodies pressed tightly together. 

"-How long have you been planning this?" She asked, relaxing into his embrace as he told her how he came up with the idea. He explained how found the place, that he recruited Veronica, and no one else. Continuing on to say that his dad's decision to give him the truck put the plan into motion and that FP had suggested this place to him before Jughead had found it on the internet.

"But how long?" She reiterated.

"About 2 weeks? But, I've been thinking about it longer. Earlier this month I noticed that you seemed a bit, overwhelmed, so wanted to help take your mind off of things."

"I didn't realize it was that noticeable." Betty sighed into him. Clearly, she needed to reprioritize and readjust. Stressing to the point in which she needed to be physically moved somewhere in order to find peace was not how Betty intended to spend her senior year. Balance needed to be -no- must be achieved. 

"It's not, but I know you. Archie and Kevin are too focused on their significant others to notice the small things that give you away. And Veronica just thought that I was being romantic."

"Well, you were. You are." 

Jughead smirked as he kissed her temple "Not my main intention, but a good side effect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into a couple parts.  
> More on the way VERY soon :)  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!!  
> It keeps me posting!


	5. You Call The Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Smutty Smut Ahead ***
> 
> Don't like smut? Don't read it.
> 
> Like it? Comment! 
> 
> Much Love!!
> 
> ~~~

"Secrets I have held in my heart,  
Are harder to hide than I thought.  
Maybe I just wanna be yours,  
I wanna be yours...I wanna be yours.

Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out,  
And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without,  
I wanna be your setting lotion,  
-I wanna be-  
Hold your hair in deep devotion,  
-How deep?-  
At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean.  
I wanna be yours...I wanna be yours."

~Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours~

~~~

"-There's no heat so I have to get a fire going. I asked Ronnie to pack you a few extra things, they're in that other bag. I'm sure you're dying to get out of that dress." Jughead said innocently, stepping back slightly from their tight embrace. 

"I am." Betty purred as she slipped her hands under the shoulders of his suit jacket, pushing it off his tall frame. Betty ran her hands back over his arms to rest on his shoulders. She kept her gaze glued to his, pulling her lower lip in between her teeth, an eyebrow raised with peak curiosity.

Jughead dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her forward. "Listen, I'm in charge of keeping us alive this weekend. I won't allow us to freeze overnight, no matter how sexy you are."

Betty smiled with a shrug as she moved into him, her fingers coiling around his suspenders, pulling his chest closer as she pressed her lips smoothly to his. Betty broke away from Jughead's kiss, causing him to lean in to chase her departure. She trailed light kisses across his jaw to his ear.

"I know how we can stay warm." She whispered before biting down on Jughead's neck. His grip on Betty's hips tightened as she nipped and sucked from his ear to his collar.

"Betts, It's cold. I have to...we've got to...no heat...let me..." He stuttered as Betty continued her ravenous assault of his neck, her nimble fingers working his necktie loose, and popping his shirt buttons free.

"It can wait." She growled.

"B-Betty," Jughead groaned in a slight protest through gasps of air "it'll only take me five minutes." He managed to say before her lips were on his again.

"Too long." She breathed in between their hungry kisses. 

"God Dammit, you're insatiable, " He grumbled, tilting his neck towards her mouth.

"Stop talking." Betty commanded. 

Jughead eyes widened as he obeyed, kissing her soundly, coiling tongues running together. Betty slid her fingers under his suspenders and pushed them off his shoulders. She immediately snuck her hands in between their tightly knit bodies and unbuttoned his dress pants. She then ran her hands back up his chest, trailing cold fingers along the muscles of his torso. 

Betty giggled as Jughead scooped his arms around her waist pulling her body hard against his own. With her devoted lips connected to his, she spread her palms over his exposed chest and pushed him gently towards the bed. Jughead felt the soft cushion on the back of his legs and sat down with a playful bounce. 

"Ooh, springy" He joked.

Betty gave him a quick smile before her gaze turned intense again. Betty gathered her dress up to her hips and threw her legs on either side of his lap. 

Jughead loved the power she had over him in this position. He loved the view, loved every sinful roll of her hips, and especially loved that Betty loved it. 

'You call the shots, babe. Decisive, confident, and in charge. You know what you want, And you always cum harder' Jughead chuckled at the lewd thought.

"What?!" She paused.

"Nothing, just thinking how lucky I am," He said quickly, brushing loose dark waves from in front of his eyes.

"You?! I'm the one who was swept off my feet and whisked away. If anyone is lucky it's me, Jones." She said matter of faculty. 

Jughead tossed his hands up in surrender. "You're right, how foolish of me," He said with a wink. 

Betty leaned forward kissing him firmly, her hands running through his dark locks, pushing his crown off as held onto his hair deeply. Jughead groaned into her lips, moving his hands up her back, he found the delicate zipper of her dress and pulled it down. The top of the soft fabric fell off her shoulders, revealing her bare chest.

Hardly noticing the chill in the air Betty rolled her hips against his rigid lap with a moan of approval, the fabric between them adding a delightful and intoxicating friction. Jughead growled, cupping Betty's soft breasts in his hands, dropping his gaze down from her face with a lick of his lips.

"Juggie" Betty gasped as he thumbed over her nipples. 

Jughead replaced his thumbs with his tongue, dragging it across the raised peaks and pulling them in between his lips. He glanced at the panting beauty above him, her head thrown back in pleasure, lips parted with quiet moans of his name passing through them. He continued to lavish her skin, trading off between his tongue, lips, and fingers. Paying careful attention to each perfect handful.

"I love you so fucking much, Betts" He groaned against her skin, looking up at her as he dropped his hands to her thighs. 

Words escaped her, she opened her mouth to speak but all she was able to do in response was nod her head in agreement. Betty leaned back slightly, resting her hands behind her on Jughead's knees, watching his hands slip under the billows of her dress. His smooth touch setting her skin ablaze as he inched forward with vexing dedication.

"Oh God, Forsythe" She moaned as Jughead ran his fingers against the lace of her wet panties, growling as he did so. 

"Don't call me that, Elizabeth." 

But in all honesty, his birth name sounded best when Betty said it. And it sounded even better when her voice was thick with lust like it was. 

"But, I love you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third" She teased with a breathy giggle.

"Smartass" Jughead huffed with a laugh as he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit. 

Betty gasped a delighted yelp and rolled her hips to his hand while trying to stifle a moan. Jughead dropped his head to her shoulder as he pushed away the fabric of her undies, dipping his fingers into her slickness. 

"You're so wet" He murmured, kissing the slope of her neck gently as he moved his fingers against her, making Betty's breathing hitch at every moment. She bit down on her bottom lip muffling a whiney moan.

"Betty, we're alone. Let me hear you," Jughead whispered into her neck as he continued to drag his fingers through her drenched valley. 

Betty sighed a shaky breath, the hungry sound of Jughead's voice still echoing through her whole body. She didn't realize she was holding back until he said so. They always had to be quiet, careful of being too loud, never getting the opportunity to be fully alone. But here they were, completely alone and all she wanted to do was scream his name as he continued to tease her. 

Jughead had been dragging his fingers against her wetness with no real rhyme or reason for what felt like forever as she withered and whined on top of him. Finally, he slid his knuckles up to her pleasure point, rolling the sensitive bundle under the pads of his fingers, forcing a loud moan out of Betty. 

Jughead smirked "That's it, Betts. Let me hear you " He grumbled lowly as he began a quick rhythm, applying tight circles to her nerve button like he knew she loved.

"Oh God, yes!" Betty gasped, sending her fingers into the back of his hair.

With one hand buried in the apex of her thighs and the other gripped firmly on her ass, Jughead dipped his head down to her breasts, capturing a nipple lightly in between his teeth, before he flicked his tongue over the hardened peak. 

Betty was nearly screaming affirmations of pleasure above him as her breathing became frantic, her fingers twisting tightly into his dark waves, pulling him closer as she came, shouting his name and shattering around his fingers. Jughead watched the alluring spectacle and kept up his quick tempo until Betty couldn't handle the sensation any longer. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it out from under her dress. 

Betty pressed her forehead against his collarbone, gathering her wits, attempting to regain some kind of basic motor function. 

"Wow" She mumbled as her breathing calmed.

"Mm-hmm" Jughead hummed while licking his fingers clean of her sweetness. 

Betty moaned at the sight as she quickly hopped off his lap. She stepped out of her underwear before she unzipped his pants and tugged the waistband of his dress pants and boxers down, shimming them to his knees with a helpful lift from Jughead's hips.

"Sit back," Betty said. 

Jughead leaned back, sprawling his hands wide behind him as he watched her every movement. She gathered up her dress again and straddled his lap, pressing the tip of him against her most sensitive spot.

"Jesus Betts" He gasped as she slid her soft wet folds over his hardened length, in slow tantalizing rolls of her hips. Betty continued to grind herself against his stiffness watching Jughead's eyes roll back and flutter.

"-don't tease" He whined through clenched teeth with his head back.

"If you dish it, you'd better be able to take it." She mewled into his ear before biting down on his shoulder.

"Last I checked, you still came." He moaned as she continued her slow hip seduction.

"Don't worry, Juggie. You'll get yours." Betty replied before lifting herself off of him slightly. She leaned in and placed a fevered kiss to Jughead's lips as she lowered herself onto him, enveloping him entirely. Bit by throbbing, aching bit.

They both let out a low moan in unison as Betty began to move her hips, guiding him in and out of her warmth with desperate but calculated thrusts of her body. 

Jughead's arms began to fail him, pleasure weakening his joints. Feeling them start to give way he sat up abruptly, grabbing onto Betty's hips, tossing fabric out of the way as he tried to find purchase on her skin.

"Too many clothing" He whined before finally gripping onto the skin of the backs of her thighs.

Betty was quickly losing focus, her rhythm faltering as pleasure started to overtake her. She felt Jughead take the lead, forcefully pushing and pulling her hips against his, quickening his cadence as she dropped her head to his shoulder. Betty's breathy whines mixed with Jughead guttural moans caused an intoxicating effect on the pair, and drunk on their union, Betty dug her nails into Jughead's shoulder blades, erupting a sharp gasp out of him. 

"...Fuck...Betty" He moaned, nuzzling into the slope of her neck, biting down on her soft skin he found there, their hips bucking wildly against each other.

"Yes! Juggie!"

"Betty...I...I'm"

She swallowed his words, capturing his mouth in a fevered mess of moving lips and tongues.  
Jughead gripped her flesh tighter, his lips stilling against her as his climax shook him to his most primitive core, crashing over him like lightning, forcing out a moan of her name in a voice he didn't recognize, in a tone that he didn't even know was possible. He felt her work her internal muscles against him, gripping and releasing him as he rode the aftershock of his wave.

"I love you," She said quietly against his temple. 

Jughead could barely remember his own name, let alone remember words. So he too just nodded his reply, feeling Betty giggle lightly. Once his breath had resumed a semi-normal rate, Betty slid off of him. 

They both fell back onto the soft cushion of the bed, breathless. Looking down and chuckling lightly, realizing that they were both still clothed.

"You waste no time do you?" Jughead said eyes closed, an arm draped over his forehead.

"You were very concerned we'd freeze, Juggie. Staying clothed insured we didn't." Betty teased grabbing his hand and weaving their fingers together.

"Quick thinking, Betts" He sighed looking over to her with a smile. She turned her head to the side and locked her gaze with his. They sat in silence a moment, enjoying their mutual fulfillment. 

"You're amazing...This is amazing...That was amazing" She mused staring into his content blue eyes.

"That's always amazing." He gushed with a sigh before kissing the back of Betty's hand and releasing her.

Jughead shifted forward and pulled his pants back up, zipping them, but not bothering with anything else. He grabbed his coat that Betty had thrown onto the bed when they arrived, bracing himself for the elements.

"I've got to get some firewood, so I'll be right back" He smiled back to her before stepping out of the cabin, letting the chill in. He gathered what he needed as quickly as possible before stepping back inside. 

Sitting up, Betty pulled the top of her dress up under her armpits, holding onto it like a bath towel. She watched Jughead make careful work starting a fire before she pulled the beautiful bag Veronica handed her earlier towards her lap. She opened the clasp to find a letter:

~  
B:

Look at Mr. Brooding Romantic! I'm thrilled he asked for my help. Just thrilled!!  
Sorry I lied, but it was for a noble cause. Anything for my main girl!  
I took the liberty of packing you some extras. You can thank me later.  
Enjoy and relax, Lovely.

You deserve it.

xox  
-V.

P.S: The bag and items inside are yours now, consider them an early Christmas gift!  
~

Betty's eyes widened as she smoothed her fingers across the soft leather of the vintage apothecary bag in front of her. The bags' contents included winter boots, a cashmere sweater and scarf, touque, mitts and a winter jacket. Betty pulled a large garment bag off the top of the pile inside, smiling at how thoughtful Veronica and Jughead both were. 

She then grabbed her pajamas and makeup bag, ducking into the bathroom to hurry through her bedtime routine. Betty stepped out of her silver dress and shoes and changed into her comfy blue pajamas and fuzzy socks. She brushed, washed and flossed before she emerged from the bathroom to hang her dress in the garment bag on the door. 

She turned to see Jughead in the kitchen putting food away, he too had ditched his formal wear, trading the duds in for grey sweats, a classic blue "s" tshirt with no crown beanie. He looked very at ease and comfortable here. She watched him move around the small kitchen, with his sweatpants sitting delightfully low on his hips. He was at it again, handsome and devilishly sexy doing pretty much nothing, or everything. 

"Nice work on the fire," Betty said rubbing her hands together in front of the roaring flames, ignoring the heat that was already rushing from her core to her limbs.

"Thanks, turns out I'm really good at starting fires," He replied with a sly smile, joining her in front of the fireplace. Jughead draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. Betty nuzzled into the crook of his arm, resting her hands on his lower back and stomach.

"Thank you so much for doing all this, Jug. It's so incredibly thoughtful." She sighed, leaning into him more.

"I'll do anything for you." He replied, looking down at her, amazed at how naturally beautiful she truly was. She smiled sweetly back up at him.

'Effortlessly gorgeous in every situation' He thought. 

Betty had clearly washed off her makeup from the day and Jughead was still firmly convinced she didn't need even a bit of it. Jughead remembered when he noticed she started to wear makeup. 

~~~  
It was summer break before grade 7 and Betty was over to see if Archie and Jughead wanted to ride bikes to the SweetWater River with her.

"Polly kicked me out of the house, she said she's 'Too Old' to hang out with her little sister," Betty said as she pouted her bubblegum pink lips. 

"-So, let's go do something fun! An adventure." She gushed, her frown quickly turning into a bright smile. 

The boys agreed eagerly, grabbing their 10 speeds and peeling out of the neighbourhood with her.

Betty lead the way, which was true to foam when they hung out together. Sometimes when it was just the three of them it felt like they were just along for Betty's ride. Which both of the boys didn't mind, since coming up with ways to entertain yourself in a small town was a never ending and mostly losing battle. Betty's fresh and eager mind always snapped them out of their mundane search for distraction. 

They took shortcuts through familiar neighbourhoods and rode through the thick trees that lined SweetWater River, ditching their bikes at the river's edge.

"Betty, you look really pretty with make-up on," Archie said casually as Betty passed him, ready to climb down the rocky river embankment to the water.

Surprised by the compliment Betty blushed, bringing a bashful hand up to her cheek. "Oh! Thanks, Arch."

Jughead thought about the comment a moment, choosing not to involve himself in the conversation. Seemed an odd thing to say. Archie didn't often compliment Betty on her looks or even notice when she got a haircut, so choosing a day that she had clearly altered her appearance to compliment her seemed...odd. But ever the observer he bypassed the situation and continued to think she looked better without it.

When they all jumped into the swimming hole under the hot afternoon sun he spoke up, to just her.

"I think you look better without makeup, Betts." Jughead said casually swimming past her.

Betty dipped underwater and popped back up rubbing her face vigorously.

"Stohp, Juggie! Don't tease. All the girls are wearing makeup."

"I'm just sayin," young Jughead said as he floated past her again. "-you look better without it."

"What do you know? You don't even like girls."

"Sure, but I know what looks good. And you look good without makeup."

Grinning wide Betty playfully splashed water towards Jughead, as Archie dropped a cannon ball off the rope swing.  
~~~

 

"This is our first sleepover." Betty's soft voice brought him back from his memory and into reality.

"It is, I don't think the few hours before Alice wakes up counts" He smiled "-are you hungry?" 

"No, you?"

"Always." He laughed, noticing Betty stifle a yawn.

"But it's late. Why don't we just hit the sheets? I'm pretty bagged anyway." 

Betty yawned in response and nodded.

Jughead threw another few logs on the fire before turning the porch and kitchen lights off. 

Betty crawled into the plush bed and snuggled in with a smile "This reminds me of being on my gramma's farm. Her 'guest' bed was big and fluffy like this" She sighed pulling the blankets up to her nose.

"You look adorable."

"You'll see when you're in here, you can help but snuggle in." She laughed her eyes already closed. 

Jughead slid into the empty space next to Betty tucking his hands behind his head and linking his heels. "Oh wow, that is nice." He said with a sigh as he sank into the bedding

"Told ya!" She replied rolling over to face him. 

Jughead felt a soft hand cross his stomach, feeling Betty pull her body tight against his side, hooking a leg over his lap. Jughead waited until her head was settled on his chest before he combed her blonde locks away from her face.

Without Jughead having a chance to say anything further, she was asleep, breathing deeply against him with a small content smile pulling at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't feel natural to split this chapter into 2 parts, so I decided to keep it long!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Wild Is The Wind

"Give me more than one caress, Satisfy this hungriness.

We are creatures of the wind,  
Wild is the wind.

You touched me, I hear the sound of mandolins. 

You kissed me, With your kiss, my life begins.

Like a leaf clings to a tree, Baby, please, cling to me.

We are creatures of the wind,  
Wild is the wind."

~ Cat Power ~

~~~

The next morning Jughead stirred awake slowly, squinting his eyes against the bright and early sun that flooded the cabin. He glanced to the fire, seeing it reduced to just embers now, it needed to be fed. He sat up, careful not to wake Betty curled up next to him, her bare legs exposed from under the covers. 

She was at it again. Clad in only his "S" tshirt. Jughead swore she was determined to bankrupt him of his clothing. Surely Betty had ulterior motives, but regardless of what her reasons were his thoughts immediately ran back to how. 

How he had gone to bed wearing his shirt and how she ended up sleeping in it.  
How insomnia often got the better of him, and though he could hear her breathing calmly next to him he still inched his hand down from her waist and dipped his digits into her pajama bottoms.  
How she pressed herself against his lap when he slid his fingers into her warmth.  
How they made love with wild and reckless abandon, pawing and grabbing at every bit of naked skin they could find in the dark.  
How both hungry and yielding she was for him.  
How she professed her love and need into his ears as their bodies moved as one.  
How she held onto him as she came, her body tightening around him, the overwhelming grip throwing him over the edge of pleasure.  
And how he had never felt more connected to anyone or anything in his entire life.

Jughead shook his head, realizing that if he continued down that thought path, he'd end up waking her again. He found his sweatpants and pulled them on, then quietly walked over to the fire. He turned over the coals and tossed a few smaller logs on before tip-toeing back to bed. Jughead slid back in under the covers resuming his 'big spoon' position, burying his face in the nape of her neck, absorbed in her honey sent as he curled an arm around her torso. He heard Betty moan quietly before he surrendered to sleep.

Later Betty rolled over, stretching her arms into the empty space next to her. Frowning at the lack of Jughead's warm body there, she blinked awake slowly, propping herself up on her elbows. The warm sun poured through the windows of the tiny cabin, causing dust to dance on beams of sunlight. The fire was still crackling, its soothing smell mixing with freshly brewed coffee. 

Betty reached for her phone on the end table. Dead. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock on the wall, 12:30 pm?! She sat up with a jolt, she'd slept half the day away! 

'Where's Jughead?'

Betty got out of bed and wrapped herself in her warm cardigan, pulling her socks and pajamas pants on, before shuffling over to the percolator full of coffee.  
She picked up a scrap of note paper seeing Jughead's distinct handwriting scrolled in blue ink:

~  
'Morning Love. Fresh brew. I'm outside.'  
~

Betty smiled wistfully as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She noticed Jughead's signature "S" on her chest, her smile growing wider. A sleepy memory of her stealing the shirt from his grasp before he had a chance to pull it back on rushed to her.

She dressed her coffee in one of the few miss matched mugs the cupboard had to offer and stepped outside.

Betty found Jughead sitting on the porch with his long legs propped up on the railing. He was writing in his small handheld journal, his black coffee steaming away next to him. 

"Hi" Betty chirped.

Jughead looked up with a smile "Hey, Beautiful." 

He closed his journal and wound the cord around it before tucking it into his jacket pocket, then he tugged his beanie down over his ears more "-How did you sleep?" 

Jughead outstretched his arms to her. Betty sat down on the bench, scooching in as close as possible. He draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in even further. He nuzzled into her neck, leaving a few kisses behind while she answered.

"I slept so well! Why didn't you wake me when you got up?"

"I only woke up a half hour ago. Clearly, we needed the rest" He smiled sheepishly.

"We've had quite the workout." She grinned.

"Indeed, and there's still no end in sight."

"Oh no, what ever shall we do?" Betty replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she leaned into his side, sipping her coffee, and looking out onto the crystal clear lake in front of them. There was little wildlife in late November, so their alpine surrounding were nearly silent.

"It's so beautiful..." She mumbled at the view.

"It is." Jughead replied looking down at Betty "-I met our neighbours, they're super friendly. Brinn and Steve. They're a retired couple and who travel in their RV 9 months of the year, and stay here the other 3. They stopped to chat on the way back from their morning walk."

"That would be amazing. Can you imagine seeing North America that way? On the road like that?" Betty mused.

"I would love to do that"

"Why don't we?" She stated bluntly.

Jughead grinned wide looking into her calm green eyes, surprised to see she was indeed, serious. He waited a moment before he spoke again, the upcoming words causing his heart to beat harder, which he was sure Betty could hear.

"They think we're newlyweds..." Jughead paused "and I didn't correct them." He confessed lightly. 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of being Mrs.Betty Jones. The idea of waking up next to him every morning, being able to share her life with her best friend and lover made her heart swell to the point of bursting.

They sat silently for a moment as Betty contemplated her next question, she inhaled sharply "Is that something you want?" She asked as she turned towards him, coffee mug still clutched in her hands.

"Yes." He replied without pause "It is...Yes. With you. Yes. I mean...one day. Yea" 

'Rambling again, Jug'

"Good. Me too." Betty said through a wide smile, before taking a sip of her coffee. 

Jughead waited for a beat before he spoke again "Betty...I'm serious." His voice had dropped to a low confident tone.

Betty looked into his earnest blue eyes "I know, so am I" She confessed.

Jughead wrapped his fingers around her mug filled hands, in an attempt to stop his own hands from shaking as he leaned in to kiss her. Betty eagerly returned his kiss, whining slightly when he pulled away. 

"Betts, I mean it. One day, I'm going to marry the shit outta' you." Jughead said in a serious and facetious tone, keeping his gaze close to hers.

Betty burst into laughter, sloshing a bit of her coffee onto the porch and Jughead's hand.

"For a writer, you're not very poetic." She teased lovingly, wiping his hand clean with the corner of her sweater.

"I am when it counts." He joked.

"I'll believe it when I hear it." 

Jughead raised an eyebrow at her "Challenge accepted." 

Betty smiled wide, that familiar warmth pooling within her and rushing to her limbs.

"-So, Brinn and Steve drew me a map," Jughead says, quickly guiding the conversation. 

"A map?"

"Yea, to that waterfall I pointed out last night," Jughead commented.

"I feel an adventure coming on," 

"Well, the sun's out and the trail is not that far. It should only take an hour and a half to get there and back."

"That sounds great, but let's make something to eat first. I'm starving."

Jughead sighed, shaking his head slightly "Could you be more amazing? Please? Like, I want to see if it's possible. I wanna see if I can handle it" He joked.

"Oh, you can handle it" She replied with a sly smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their surroundings while drinking their coffee. The view was truly breathtaking, its raw untouched beauty offered something different in every direction. 

~~~

Inside Jughead made them brunch, bacon, and eggs with the intention of toast. But discovering a lack of toaster within their tiny home away from home, squashed the toast plan.

"These eggs are delicious, Jug" Betty gushed.

He confessed that he was actually a really good cook. Growing up, Gladys worked a lot of nights and FP spent most of his time at The Whyte Wyrm. And because he and Jellybean spent a lot of time alone, they both adapted. 

He discovered his talent early on but admitted to being a terrible baker. Luckily for the siblings Pop's was open 24/7 so a milkshake was only a short bike ride away.

Betty wasn't surprised by Jughead's skills in the kitchen, but she did find this domestic side of him extremely attractive. And she loved hearing stories of him and JellyBean. 

Betty missed the youngest Jones too, having spent a lot of time babysitting young JellyBean when Jughead wasn't able to. She had always felt a strong connecting to the Jones family. 

After they finished eating and cleaning up the dishes, Betty changed into her clothes for the day. She got out the winter extras that Veronica had packed for her. 

Jughead tended to the fire. He wanted to keep it going as much as possible while they were gone, so he didn't have to start from scratch when they returned. Jughead closed the grate on the fireplace after placing a few logs on to keep it going.

"Ready to go?" He asked once he was satisfied with the fire.

"I am, but don't you need warmer clothes too?" Putting on her touque and jacket.

"I run hot remember?" Betty gave him a knowing glare "-I put my long johns' on while you were sleeping." He confessed, knowing that she was just making sure he didn't freeze his ass off on their hike.

'There she goes again, taking care of others'

"Fair enough, let's go then," Betty smiled pulling on the rest of her winterwear. 

~~~

As they stepped outside, the sun was still high in the cold fall day making everything look in high contrast. They walked down the road in the direction indicated on their charming hand-drawn map but the trail head was hard to miss and not far up the road from the cabins.

"SweetWater Falls?" Betty said, reading the trail marker aloud.

"Yup."

Suprised, Betty turned to Jughead "What?! I was born in Riverdale, and I didn't know there was such a thing!"

"I KNOW! The internet told me about it when I was sleuthing for this trip"

"I can't believe we didn't know this was here!"

"It's where SweetWater River begins, The Falls feed into Midvale Lake through a tiny creek, but the rest of it flows out as SweetWater River. According to the Riverdale Historical Society's web page, early Riverdale settlers used the falls to generate power to run mills. It's so powerful that it rarely freezes, making it an ideal power source."

"Fun and Educational" Betty joked, grabbing onto Jughead's hand and heading up the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm having a lot of fun playing with this storyline.
> 
> Comments are the lifeblood of a FanFic (or any) writer, so please don't hesitate, I appreciate every word!
> 
> Much love!


	7. In This Moment I am

"I lay my head into the sand,  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy, with holes punched in it.  
I'm counting ufo's, I signal them with my lighter.  
And in this moment I am happy...happy."

~ Incubus - Wish You Were Here ~ 

~~~

Though Jughead had the map, Betty led the way. The trail was community maintained and well used so the map was a kind gesture, though slightly unnecessary. 

Betty and Jughead hiked up the hard partly frozen pathway through a maze of frost-laden trees and dormant foliage. Climbing up sets man made stairs, and natural steps carved out of stone, they passed a large alpine clearing to which Jughead alerted Betty was the last landmark before the falls.

They could hear the falls well before they saw them, the constant thunder of rushing water vibrated lowly as they approached. Ducking around some slightly overgrown trees they came up to see the impressive falls. 

The 150-foot waterfall crashed over jagged rocks before spilling off the edge into a large pool below. The pool tapered off and came to a fork near the base of the trail leading up the falls lookout. The water-flow split there into SweetWater creek towards Midvale and its wild and raging counterpart SweetWater river towards Riverdale.

"It's huge!" Betty said "-and loud!"

"Pretty cool right?"

"So cool" She replied looking out over the view.

"Worth the hike?"

"Every step," She said back over her shoulder. They continued up to the lookout, the view offering a better angle and vantage point from higher up.

Once at the top of the trail Betty looked over at Jughead, who'd stopped at the lookout edge, his attention fully occupied by the falls in front of them. She admired his features, connecting the constellations of moles on his jawline, remembering how his face always lit up with new experiences.

~~~  
"Guys! Come on!! We'll miss the whole thing" Jughead yelled impatiently from atop his bike on the sidewalk between the Coopers' and the Andrews' "-Archie! What's the hold-up?" 

"They're stars, Jughead. They aren't going anywhere" Archie yelled from his bedroom window.

"It's a Meteor shower!!" Jughead clarified with an eye roll.

"If we miss it, I'll help you with your revenge plot." Betty soothed, joining Jughead in his waiting game, perched on her bike.

"ARCHIE!" Jughead yelled again after giving Betty a quick smile over his shoulder.

"I can't find my binoculars!"

"Jesus Christ, Leave them!!" 

Betty smiled at Jughead's impatience. He was usually so laid back and calm but for some reason, this, was really important. 

The sun was just setting as they rode to Hadley field, the only place they knew of that was far enough away from the lights of Riverdale to see the night sky properly.

Betty told her mom she was going to the Twilight for a double feature, and after a long, drawn out battle (causing her tardiness), Betty got her way. She was 14 after all, She should be allowed to go do things on her own. Lying to her mother was really the only way Betty got to do anything fun. She learned this trick from Polly. Say one thing, do another. Mind you, Alice had perfected the art. Sneaking off into the dark with 2 hooligan boys after promising her mother she'd "be good" was neither here nor there. 

A short time later the sun had completely disappeared into the horizon, and the breeze from biking was an added reprieve from scorching summer heat. When they arrived at their destination, Jughead quickly dug a flashlight out from his backpack, illuminating the way into the dark green grassy knoll. The empty space belonged to the town, but the town didn't really do anything with it, occasionally they did hold small festivals or flea markets there, but otherwise, it was just an empty field at the edge of town. 

They pushed their bikes into the middle, ditching them in the grass. Betty grabbed the blanket she'd stuffed into her bike basket and spread it out. She sat down before stretching her legs out in front of her and laying back. Archie and Jughead sat on either side of her, mimicking her position.

The sky looked like a backlit canopy with holes punched in it, twinkling lights forming bright constellations, and red blinking satellites clicking slowly across. Then as if on cue meteors began to dart across the night sky, one after another.

"There are so many!" Betty exclaimed as she glanced over to Jughead. 

"It's so amazing" Jughead replied his eyes glued to the heavens, a rare and content smile tugging at his lips. You couldn't miss the glint in his eye. 

'Spellbound Wonder becomes you' young Betty thought.

"What's amazing?" Archie asked propping up on an elbow to see over Betty. Jughead rolled his eyes at his clueless friend, stirring a light chuckle out of Betty.

"How small we are," Jughead replied, keeping his gaze upwards.  
~~~ 

Jughead had that same glint in his eye as she recalled. After relishing in the memory a moment her thoughts quickly shifted to his earlier comment, about commitment, and about travel. Betty thought about driving across the country, chasing adventure and sleeping under the stars. Crazy in love. She wondered if she could be lucky enough to lead a charmed life such as that, but she'd settle for living any life as long as it was next to him. Betty saw Jughead catch her stare out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Bored already?" He joked nodding at the falls.

"Not at all, just thinking"

"About?"

"We should really drive across the country together, maybe even see Canada?"

"Well...what are you doing the summer after graduation?" Jughead smiled.

"Going on an epic road trip with you?"

"Oh ya?"

"Yea," Betty said with conviction.

"Alright then, it's settled."

"Really?"

"I'm serious if you are" Jughead replied.

"I am."

Jughead smiled, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Let me take your picture" He gestured towards the falls, pushing her slightly from behind. Betty sauntered happily over to the lookout. Jughead took a photo of her faking a shocked expression while pointing at the Falls, then another of her presenting the Falls like Vanna White. Betty skipped over to approve the photos. 

"Cute! Let's take one of us, with the Falls!"

Betty grabbed his hand and pulled him to where she was just standing. Jughead stretched his arm out ahead of them and pulled Betty into his side with the other. She shuffled into the crook of his arm, her hands on his back and chest.

"Ready?" He asked as he fine-tuned positioning, making sure the falls were visible.

"Yup" She quipped tilting her face towards the camera with a smile. 

"1..2..3..." 

Just as Jughead hit the capture button Betty popped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" He smiled "I thought we were taking a nice photo, look at my face in this!!" He protested as he showed her the snap. 

Betty looked great, natural, loving, content. But typical of Jughead, he was unable to take a candid photo to save his life. At least his eyes were mostly closed in this picture.

"Don't delete it! I like it" Betty exclaimed, Jughead grimaced at her as he reluctantly saved it.

"Ok, let's try again" She persisted happily.

"This time with feeling." 

Betty nodded, resuming her position next to Jughead as he stilled his arm, aiming once again.

"1...2...3..."

Betty popped up on her tip toes again to plant another unsuspecting kiss on his cheek but was met with Jughead's lips instead. 

Turning to her quickly, he nearly missed her mouth before coming back in for a rougher, more deliberate lip lock. Jughead hastily stuffed his phone back into his pocket and brought his hands up to cup Betty's cold cheeks. She sighed against him, gliding her tongue across his lower lip and pulling mitten covered handfuls of him closer. 

Jughead slipped a hand around to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair, the warmth at the nape of her neck sent a rush of goosebumps across his whole body. He sank further into her, tongues coiling together, losing himself in their deep impassioned kiss. Betty leaned her cheek into his warm hand as she moved her hands up to grip his back.

"Let's go home." Betty paused breathless, as she pulled back slightly.

"Ok, but let's get a proper picture."

"What? You don't like our first attempts?" Betty teased, Jughead flipped to the picture of the two of them kissing and showed her. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I want a nice one, one that we could show people, without getting mocked relentlessly for being tragically and hopelessly sappy."

Betty smiled and agreed, angling her body away from his warmth and towards the camera again. Jughead positioned the camera and snapped the photo.

The picture was great, it was the kind you'd frame. With the white raging falls behind them, and the low November sun it made the background look like something out of a fairytale. Their smiles were light and genuine and both of them looked comfortable, happy and in love. Satisfied, Jughead hit save before looking back down to Betty, who had turned to look at the view but kept her body close to his. 

"Home?" He asked twirling an escaped long lock of blonde around his finger

"Yes"

They took their time walking back, pointing out features on the trail they'd missed on the way up and returning to the cabin just as the sun was about to set.

~~~

Jughead grabbed a handful of firewood as Betty let themselves into their cozy structure. Once inside, Betty b-lined for the fire, which had been reduced to embers again. She stood as close to the fireplace as possible warming her legs. Jughead tended to the fire, getting the flames going quickly before taking his shoes and jacket off.

He turned back to the fire a moment before moving into the kitchen and grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I'll have something in a minute," Betty said over her shoulder as she warmed her hands over the flames. Once she felt warm enough Betty removed her winter-wear, hanging them up with Jugheads near the door. She braided her messy (in desperate need of a wash) hair into two thick blonde ropes, then she joined Jughead in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water.

"These are fun," Jughead said suggestively, tugging on the two braids Betty had woven her blonde hair into. Betty's cheeks flushed, warmth coiling in her stomach. She shrugged, trying to bypass the desire in his tone as he backed her body into the kitchen island.

"They are a necessary evil."

"Evil indeed" He quipped. 

"Are they that bad?" She asked coyly.

"Bad isn't the word I would use."

"What would you use then?"

Jughead waited a minute as he looked her over "Tempting?" 

Betty's breath caught in her throat as he answered. "How so?" She asked boldly.

"It makes me think I want to pull them," Jughead replied grabbing onto her hips tightly for effect, and to pull her body against his. "-Like I should be hanging onto them."

Betty smiled as she leaned her hips into him "Maybe that was my plan" She replied.

"More ulterior motives..."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Never." He finished, pressing his lips firmly on hers. Betty's hips moved against his of their own accord, as she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips even further.

Jughead moved his hands down to grip thick handfuls of her ass, hoisting her up around his waist. Betty kept her lips on his attentive ones as she locked her legs around his hips with a muffled delighted yelp. He dropped her down on the kitchen island, the force causing the stored pots and pans below to crash around loudly.

"Christ...Jug" She moaned as he forcefully tugged a braid to angle her neck towards his mouth.

"I can't help myself" He sighed into her ear, leaving hot kisses in his wake as he travelled lower, pulling at the neck of her tshirt.

"I didn't realize that they were so appealing" She whispered rolling her hips against his waistline. Jughead hummed in reply and paused, dropping his head to her shoulder with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty hungry, you think I should start dinner?" Jughead asked with a laugh, knowing full well that Betty heard his stomach grumble loudly. 

"Sure, How can I help?" She replied with her lips against his neck. Her breathy giggle causing Jughead to shiver, his arms failing him slightly as she kissed from his nape to his ear.

"Well jeez, I don't know. Let's see if what you're doing helps," He replied coyly, tilting his neck towards her waiting lips.

"Helping yet?" She cooed, kissing the length of his pulse line and sucking a dark purple mark onto his lower neck.

"Nope, nothing yet" He murmured.

"Strange, this usually works," She said in a thick rasp.

"Keep trying..." Jughead whispered leaning into her and resting more weight on his hands that were splayed out on either side of her hips.

Betty ran her hands up his arms, sliding them across his shoulders and up his neck, burying her fingers deep in his dark locks, his beanie tumbling beside them. Betty pulled forcefully, moving her mouth to the other side of his neck, rubbing her lips across his collar bone.

A loud knocking at their cabin door startled the pair apart with a jolt.

"Oh my god!" Betty yelped.

"Shit" Jughead huffed. 

"Who's that?!"

"I don't know, your mom?" Jughead joked.

"Don't!!" Betty whined as she swatted at him.

"It's probably Susan, checking in" He replied kissing her neck gently before stepping back. 

The knocking came again, this time a bit more hesitant. Jughead pulled his beanie back on and straightened himself out. Betty hooked her long limbs together, swaying them off the edge while still perched on the island as he moved to answer the door.

"Hey, Jughead. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting! I loves it so!!
> 
> Hope you guys are digging the ~Flashbacks~ I know I am.
> 
> The last few lines are indeed me paying homage to the Kitchen Scene in Riverdale :)
> 
> I'm on vacation for the next 3 weeks, so updates won't be regular. I sorry. What I can say is the next chapter is called "Friends" so the stranger at the door is NOT ominous. 
> 
> ALL the Love!


	8. Friends

"Had a friend, she once told me,  
'You got love, you ain't lonely,'  
Now she's gone and left me only, looking for what I knew.

Mmm, I'm telling you now,  
The greatest thing you ever can do now,  
Is trade a smile with someone who's blue now,  
It's very easy just..."

~ Led Zeppelin ~

~~~

"Oh Hey, Steve. Uhm, It's all good...What's up?" Jughead replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, Brinn and I have drinks around the camp fire every Saturday, it's kind of a tradition. She sent me over to see if you and the Mrs. wanted to join?"

"Uhm, We were just about to eat"

"Oh, yea, for sure. We'll be out here late, so no rush. Feel free to stop by whenever. We just don't often have neighbours this time of year, so we thought we'd be neighbourly. But, no pressure." Steve shrugged. 

The older man was just taller than Jughead and built like a lumberjack, all broad shoulders and thick forearms. His stature and burly beard made him seem intimidating but his eyes were kind. Jughead felt the need to accept even though alone time with 'The Mrs.' was a hot commodity.

"I'll talk it over with Betty, but I'm sure we'll see guys you out there a bit later."

"Ok cool, sounds good." He replied as he slapped Jughead on the shoulder. Steve turned on a heel and made his way back to his own cabin. 

As Jughead closed the door he turned to Betty who's back was to him while she put a pot of water on the stove to boil pasta.

"Did you hear all that?" 

"I did"

"Do you want to go?"

"I do. But later..." She said beaconing him over with a slight nod of her head "-let's make dinner"

"Or... We can pick up where we just left off" He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. Betty sighed, his warm breath causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Jughead Jones, are you trying to tell me you'd rather sex than food? I never thought I'd see the day!" She managed as his kissed down the column of her neck to her shoulder.

"I'm greedy..." Jughead chuckled, sliding his hands down from the flair of her hips to the fronts of her thighs. Betty grabbed ahold of the counter top, as his long fingers wrapped around to the inside of her thighs "-I want both..."

"We can't always get what we want" She quipped back.

"Says who?" Jughead asked with his lips to the shell of her ear.

"I don't know...someone..." Betty sighed as Jughead moved his fingers against the heat in between her legs. She pressed her body back against him with a groan, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"They sound like a weak source of information." Jughead teased while he kneaded his palm and fingers against her, the thick fabric of her jeans added a dizzying friction.

"Water's boiling" She managed, nodding towards the bubbling pot on the stove.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered mockingly, moving a hand up to palm her breasts through her clothes.

"No..." She moaned, feeling him grow stiffer as she rolled back into him again "-But I'm..I'm hungry..." Betty stuttered with a slight whine.

The waters low bubble turned into a roaring boil within moments, causing water to spill out onto the stove, the heat sizzling it away with a hiss.

Betty reached over and turned the burner off with shaky fingers. She moaned lightly as Jughead kissed the slope of her neck, and nipped at her shoulder.

"A woman after my own heart."

~~~

After teaming up to make quick work of the preparation of their meal, they enjoyed a spaghetti dinner, conversing lightly about nothing, in particular, continuing with their playful banter, a banter that had been naturally cultivated over years, between life long friends.

Jughead washed up the few dishes they had as Betty added a few more layers to her outfit. Once the kitchen was clean of their dinner mess, Jughead threw some more logs on the fire, hoping it would stay lit while they were at the neighbours.

"Shall we?" He asked as he pulled his jacket on, slipping his feet into his boots.

"We shall" She quipped as she did the buttons on her coat up, pulling her touque and mitts on.

~~~

"I thought you said they were retired? They look younger than our parents!" Betty whispered leaning into Jughead as they approached the older pair who were sitting knit tightly together near the roaring camp fire.

"I don't know? They said they were retired" Jughead replied with a shrug.

"Hey, guys!" Steve said as the flames illuminated the younger couple approaching "-glad you made it over, have a seat."

"Hey neighbour, this is Betty. Betts, Brinn and Steve"

"Pleasure to meet you guys," Betty said moving around the fire to shake the older couples hands. Steve's hand engulfed Betty's as they shook and when Brinn captured Betty's hand next, she pulled her into a warm hug. 

Brinn looked like a pin-up model from the 50's. She was the same height as Betty but had more curves than Betty's slender frame would know what to do with. Brinn's hair was long, wild and auburn, it was full of bouncy waves, and she smelled like lavender. The wool of her scarf was soft against Betty's cheek as they hugged.

"You two are the cutest! The pleasure is ours! Please have a seat. Can I get you a drink? I've got homemade dark hot chocolate going" Brinn gushed.

"That sounds amazing, thank you"

"Jughead?" 

"Yes, me too!" 

Brinn smiled before disappearing inside.

"Did you guys enjoy the falls?" Steve asked.

"Oh my god, yes. So incredible, I had no idea they were here" Betty mused.

"It's so nice, we walk up there every day. Brinn has sold a lot of picture's she's taken of those falls"

"What did I do?" Brinn chimed in holding a tray of mugs.

"You make coin being creative" Steve quipped.

"Living the dream," Jughead said dryly. Brinn smiled and handed Betty a mug, then Jughead. 

"There may or may not be a considerable amount of Baileys in there" Brinn warned lightly with a giggle as she handed Steve his mug. 

"What do you do for work?" Steve asked, before thanking Brinn for his drink.

"Freelance writing, both of us" Jughead replied quickly. Betty smiled and nodded.

"Writers hey? I had a feeling you did something creative" Brinn said with a knowing wink, sitting down next to Steve.

"What about you guys? You don't look old enough to be retired." Betty asked. Brinn smiled wide at Steve as she clutched her heart in surprise.

"Oh honey, aren't you the sweetest thing!?! We just say we're retired to avoid the nomad gypsy haters" Brinn chuckled "-I'm a chef by trade, but I do a little bit of everything" Brinn started "and Steve is a farmer and a carpenter. He grew up on a farm, and we had a homestead for a few years but now, I make enough money online to keep us travelling. Susan is a good friend of ours so Steve helps her take care of chores around the lake and cabins during the winter. Do you guys do a lot of travelling?"

"Not as much as we'd like" Jughead replied looking over to Betty who agreed 

"We're doing a big cross country trip this summer, maybe venture into Canada?" 

"That's wonderful, we've made it across a few times, I'll tell you Canada is breathtaking, and the people are amazing, so if you get the opportunity, go! You won't regret it" Steve nodded in agreement before he spoke up again.

"Do you guys live nearby?" 

"Yea, in Riverdale," Jughead said taking a swig of his delicious drink, the liquor adding warmth to his throat and stomach.

"We were there once, seems like a little town trying to be a big town," Steve said with a laugh as he dumped a swig from his flask into his hot chocolate.

"You couldn't be more right," Jughead said with a shake of his head.

"So, how long have you guys been married?" Brinn asked bluntly.

"Not long, our families don't even know yet" Betty stated quickly, seeing Jughead snap his head to look at her.

"We eloped too! So romantic." Brinn gushed.

"Very..." Jughead replied as he continued looking directly at Betty.

"And, how long have you guys been married?" Betty asked pulling her gaze away from Jughead's to look at Brinn.

"Together 35 years. We met when I was 16. Brinn is a cradle robber though, she's 2 years older then I am" Steve said playfully elbowing Brinn in the side.

"What can I say? I like em' nimble" Brinn stated dryly causing the group burst into laughter.

The four of them discovered many like-minded interests and traded stories over several more hot chocolate refills until Betty's stifled yawn caused Jughead to take his cue.

"This has been really great you guys, but I think we're going to turn in for the night"

"No worries, this was really fun. It's refreshing to meet such level-headed and interesting young people. Gives us old fogies hope!" Brinn joked standing to meet them.

"Old?" Betty huffed "-Come on, clearly age just a number." She finished with conviction, waving her hands up and down Brinn's body, the Baileys had warmed Betty's belly and lowered her internal filter. 

Brinn grabbed Betty by the hands and pulled her into a long firm hug, longer than you would normally hug someone you just met. But Brinn seemed to be someone who didn't care about normal and did what she felt was right at the time. She stepped back and looked at Jughead.

"This one's a keeper, Jug" Brinn beamed rubbing Betty's arms and leaning into Jughead slightly. 

"I know, Brinn." He replied with a smile.

Steve came up and grabbed Brinn lightly by the shoulders to steady her and pull her back from the departing pair. Jughead extended his hand to Steve, who shook it with callused strength and vigour. 

"Thanks for the drinks"

"Anytime"

"Until our paths cross again, " Brinn said with a wave. 

"Until then! Thank you!" Betty replied as they turned back to their cabin, she slid her hand into Jughead's as they walked back to their tiny home.

~~~

Once inside it was clear that the fire had gone out a few hours ago, a chill in the air left them in their winter coats inside while Jughead clumsily started a new fire after drunken fingers made useless work of his first attempt. 

Betty pretended not to notice as she swayed slightly standing next to the fireplace.

"Shshh you!" He scolded once the flames took to his liking.

"I didn't say anything!" 

"I saw that smirk, I know what's going through that brain of yours" He stood.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about" 

"Lies!"

"I would never!" 

"Sure sure," Jughead said closing the gap in space between them. He undid his coat and tossed it aside, coming to stand toe to toe with the rosy-cheeked center of his universe.

Suddenly extremely warm Betty ditched her winter clothes, clumsily leaving them in a heap at her feet, laughing lightly as she did so. 

Jughead chuckled again, moving a hand around to rest on her lower back, bringing the other up to her face, brushing escaped strands of blonde away, Betty pressed her cheek into his hand.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered, his voice taking on a slight tone of disbelief.

"You're biased" She sighed, her breath catching as he lightly trailed his thumb down the column of her throat, his fingers gripping around to the back of her neck.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful, Betty Cooper."

"Juggie..." She blushed, gliding her hands up his back, and resting at them at the base of his shoulder blades. Jughead dipped his head down to her lips, grazing them with his own, and pulled back slightly when she leaned her body in to kiss him. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered against her lips, Betty to whined in protest as he pulled away from her kiss again.

"Luck has nothing to do with it..." She whispered with slight impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my life!
> 
> I couldn't wait any longer, I took advantage of a "rainy" day to post this!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> So MUCH LOVE!


	9. Silver Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your undies, smutty smuuuuttt ahead. 
> 
> But let's be real, I know what you're really here for ;)

"Clothes on the floor, but the bed's on the ceiling.  
Slurring my lines, but I'm nailing the meaning.  
I'll say what you want me to say,  
But talk only gets in the way.  
Rolling our eyes, no more words to describe how we lose control.

Oh, girl, I've got that silver tongue.  
Got that silver, silver tongue.  
Drives you into delirium,  
Got that silver, got that silver tongue like,

I'm addicted to madness, but what can I say?  
I'm addicted to badness, but what can I do?  
I got my silver tongue."

~ Young the Giant ~

~~~

"Do you love me?" Jughead asked in a playful sing-song tone, with his lips tantalisingly close to Betty's.

"Juggie, of course, I do" She giggled as he moved his lips across her jaw and down to rest against her neck. He placed open mouth kisses to the sensitive space below her ear, dragging his teeth over her skin as he moved lower. 

Jughead gripped her hips tighter and pulled her against himself, as he nuzzled his face into her slope, breathing her in deeply. Betty's chest was heaving, the feeling of his excitement pushed against her upper thigh was making her dizzy and aching. She rolled her hips against his stiffness, generating a throaty growl out her dark haired lover.

"Would you run away with me?" Jughead asked through a shaky moan, moving his hips along with hers and slowly kissing a soft trail back up to her ear.

"Yes."

"And marry me?" He continued, pulling her earlobe in between his lips.

"Yes." She moaned, clenching her thighs together feeling that welcome heat pooling between them.

"Am I the only one who unravels you?" Jughead asked, his voice dropping to a low and raspy tone.

"Yes."

"And who do you want in between your thighs?"

"You. Only you." She answered breathlessly, eyes closed and head back, lost in his words and his lips on her skin. The liquor was clearly liquid courage at this point, completely lowering the few inhibitions either of them still had with each other. 

"Am I the only person you want to wrap your legs around?"

"Yes." She whined impatiently.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" He asked as he bit her shoulder lightly

"Yes." Betty sighed pleadingly. She was nearly trembling with anticipation, her knees weakening with every question he asked. 

"Do you want me to make you beg for more?"

"Oh g-god...yes" Betty moaned grabbing his jawline with both hands and roughly planting her mouth on his. Jughead's hips bucked into her as he growled into her lips. He moved his mouth against hers in long fevered movements, their tongues wrestling for dominance. 

Jughead pulled at the hem of her sweater, successfully pulling the soft garment up over her head, breaking their heated lip lock. Betty fumbled with her two other shirts underneath before gliding them both off her body. Jughead chuckled at all the extra layers the both of them were wearing, lifting his arms up above himself to help Betty as she took the hem of his threads, grabbing all his layers and pulling them over his head, along with his crown. Jughead returned his hands to her hips, sliding them into the back pockets of her jeans and pulling her towards himself again, but Betty quickly snuck her hands in between their bodies and pawed at the waistline of his jeans, successfully flicking open his belt.

He watched her fumbling fingers pop the button and grasp his zipper, pulling it down slowly while she locked her gaze onto his. Jughead's clear blues were hazy, his pupils blown wide with desire as Betty kept eye contact, she slid her hands along his hips, pushing his jeans, long johns and underwear down, the heavy fabrics pooling at his ankles. Jughead swayed slightly as he kicked the unwanted clothing off and away from his legs, before Betty's lips were on his again pulling at him longingly.

"Sit down" 

Jughead cocked an eye brown and obeyed, quickly sitting down on the couch. Betty unzipping her pants and discarding them, standing before him in a matching set of purple lace before she dropped to her knees in front to him. Jughead let out a low moan as he chewed at his lip, watching this beautiful creature kneeling before him, her eyes dark and wanting and hungry, for him.

Betty placed both hands on his knees, sliding them forward as she leaned her body towards him, her breasts rubbing against his stiffness, the lace adding thrilling friction before she placed a long and passionate kiss to his awaiting lips. Feeling the skin of Betty's stomach on his member made Jughead's blood boil, his excitement becoming unbearable as she snaked her body sensually against him.

"Betts..." Jughead whined into her lips.

"Yes, Juggie?"

"You're killing me..." He breathed, kissing her wildly again.

"Well, we can't have that now we?"

Jughead let out a whiny moan as Betty wrapped slender fingers around the base of his rigid length. His head dropped to the back of the couch with a dull thud, eyes fluttering closed.

"-Better?" She teased as she slid her hand up and down his shaft in long lascivious strokes

"...M-Much" He growled as she upped her tempo, watching every blissed-out expression cross his face, his mouth opening but words continuing to fail him. Jughead's hips were moving towards her hand with every stroke as she slowed her speed, the action causing his chest to fall, and head to snap up to meet her. Betty licked her lips slowly, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth with a smirk, green eyes full of lust. She kept hold of his gaze as she lapped her tongue up from the base to the tip of him, in one long, smooth, and fluid motion. Betty twirled her tongue around his most sensitive part before taking him into her mouth. Jughead gripped the cushions of the couch, moaning loudly as Betty's hot wet mouth drove him into delirium.

"Holy...fuck...b-betts..." He growled as she found a quick rhythm, flicking her tongue over his tip with every decent. 

Jughead eventually released the couch, resting one shaky hand on her shoulder and the other naturally finding the back of her head. He could hardly contain himself as Betty moved a hand from his hip to wrap around the base of his shaft matching her mouth and hand in rhythm. Loud raspy moans escaped him as she continued her wet assault, keeping her pace almost frantic, she sensed the early signs of his release. She glanced up at Jughead, his eyes squeezed shut, head back, mouth open.

"B-betts...don't stop" He whimpered, grabbing a think blonde rope in his fist. Betty hummed her lips around him, the vibration unravelling the tightly woven knot in the pit of his stomach. Jughead grabbed onto her tightly and his climax shook him, guttural moans of her name spilling from him as she gathered his offering, keeping her eyes on his alluring spectacle. 

Pride washed over her as she watched Jughead completely unravel before her. Because of her. Knowing she was the only one who did this to him, knowing she was the only person he's ever wanted, this knowledge turned some kind of cave woman switch on within her.

Jughead had barely caught his breath before Betty was straddling his lap, pressing her wet lace against his already stiffening manhood. He growled lowly, moving his hands up from the flair of her hips to her bra clasp, tipsy lust drunk fingers fumbling before quickly unhooking the damned contraption. He yanked the straps off her shoulders forcefully and tossed the delicate garment away. And like a moth to a flame, his hands were on her again, cradling both breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her already taut nipples. Betty writhed under his touch, as he replaced his thumbs with his tongue, raking his teeth against her sensitive peaks. Betty hissed his name before he soothed the irritated skin with a few flicks of his tongue. The aching between her thighs was no longer ignorable, and with Jughead growing harder under her with each passing moment Betty felt like she was on fire, needing him to cool her heat. She rolled herself against him, as she kissed him again, pulling his lower lip playfully in between her teeth.

"God dammit, Betts" He sighed into her lips, his hands roaming everywhere, wanting to touch every inch of her all at once.

"So, are you all bark and no bite?" She teased in a sultry tone.

Jughead tore his eyes away from her milky soft skin, eyebrow raised, looking up at her mischievous smile. He bit at the air, clicking his teeth together for dramatic effect.

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"I'm just saying, I thought I was supposed to be begging for more. Seems as though that was you, just now"

Jughead stood abruptly, forcing Betty off his lap and into a standing position. She let out a surprised gasp, eyes wide as Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, and hauled her against his naked body.

"I don't say anything I don't mean..." Jughead growled as he moved their bodies and backed her into the wall, harder than intended considering how unstable on his feet he felt. 

"-Sorry" He confessed 

"Don't be" She smiled wickedly.

Jughead hooked his thumbs in the waistline of her panties and pulled them down her hips, allowing gravity to pool them at her feet. Betty quickly stepped out of them and kicked them away. 

"I'm going to make you feel as good as you make me feel, Betts. I want to tease you to the point that your dripping with anticipation for me." He whispered into her neckline, dragging his tongue and lips across her collar bone "-I want you to call out my name so much that you forget your own. I want my name to be the only word you can remember as I make you come undone. I want to be the only one who you keen to, the only one you succumb to." He continued as he danced his fingers over the light blonde hair at the juncture of her thighs, Betty's breath caught as she rolled her hips towards his hand.

"Keep talking..." She suggested breathlessly.

"I want to be the only one who knows what you taste like, the only one you need, the only one you crave" Jughead cupped both of her breasts, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and for finger as he continued to rub his lips across her neck, sending hot waves through her veins. 

"-I want to make you cum every day, for the rest of your life, Betty. I want to worship you. I want every single bit of you. And with every breath I take that wanting intensifies, I want you to be mine, and only mine." He finished dipping his fingers into her velvet folds, dragging his digits from her center to her swollen nerve bundle and back, in slow lustful strokes.

"Yes, Juggie..." She moaned loudly, dropping her head back onto the wall. 

"Yea...Just like that, Betts" He growled into her ear, rolling her clit under the pads of his index and middle fingers. Betty's knees buckled slightly as Jughead picked up his speed and force. Her head was swimming, her joints growing weaker as carnal pleasure took hold of her.

"Jug...don't...stop" She mumbled, her fingers twisting into his ink-black tresses. But Jughead didn't listen, he had other plans as he stilled his hand against her. Betty whined at his fingers sudden departure and grabbed for him to return, but he withheld.

"Patience is a virtue, Elizabeth." He teased, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"Don't call me that, Forsythe." 

"I'll do what I want..." He grumbled lowly kissing a path down her neck, to her breastbone, and down in between her two soft handfuls. He kneeled in front of her, his lips never leaving her skin as he travelled lower, kissing down her stomach and to her hip bone. Jughead looked up through a mess of his dark waves to meet her eyes. Betty's dark green eyes locked onto his dark blues, her eyebrows knit tightly together, her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth as she waited, chest heaving in anticipation. Betty's back bowed towards his mouth as Jughead hooked her leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her center. Her sweet and salty nectar covered every taste bud, consuming every one of his senses while he slid his tongue across her silken folds. 

"Juggie...I can't"

"Yes, you can" He mumbled against her thigh.

"...no...I...Juggie" She protested as he flicked his tongue over her pleasure point "-I can't hold myself up" Betty finished through a breathy moan feeling her knees buckling under the pleasure. 

Jughead stood and hoisted her up by her thighs to his waist. Betty grappled her arms around his neck, pulling his face into her chest. He playfully nuzzled in the valley of her breasts as he took a few steps towards the bed before tossing her down, eliciting a surprised yelp from the blonde. Jughead chuckled before he grabbed her ankles, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Another yelp mixed with a moan escaped her as Jughead nuzzled his face into the drenched valley between her thighs. Without missing a beat he lapped his tongue from her center to her pleasure point, applying more pressure to her sensitive nerve bundle. Betty moaned loudly, angling her hips closer to his mouth, her heels digging into his shoulder blades.

Jughead quickly fell into her rhythm, knowing better now the ways to appreciate her design. He knew a lot but he knew well enough to obey every moan, every gasp, and every command that escaped her as she gripped onto his hair, pulling him closer to her core. Betty's low moans of approval became more frantic and high pitched, signalling that she was close so Jughead upped his tempo and pressure and sent her into throws of pure bliss almost instantly. 

Betty arched her back, her fingers twisting into his hair, nearly suffocating him withing her as she came undone from him, screaming his name, begging and desperate for him not to stop. Jughead's mouth didn't stop moving until she did, she fell back with an exhausted and content sigh. Betty pulled at his hair, forcing his to move up her body until he was face to face with his flushed, panting goddess.

"See?" He said smugly with his body dangerously close to her. He had no intention of letting her catch her breath, after all, she didn't allow him any time to gather himself. Betty rolled her eyes as she tried to regain controle of her breathing. "You sure showed me" She joked. "-remind me to question you more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta earn that explicit rating, am I right? ;)


	10. Like Honey

"I'll let you see me,  
I'll covet your regard,  
I'll invade your demeanor,  
And you'll yield to me,  
Like a scent in the breeze,  
And you'll wonder,  
What is it about me?

It's my big secret,  
Keeping you coming,  
Slow like honey,  
Heavy with mood."

~ Fiona Apple- Slow Like Honey ~

~~~

Jughead knew the Webster's dictionary definition for most well known words. But the definitions of lust or desire or passion or even craving fell short on the feeling behind them. As he lay naked next to Betty, who was completely spent, passed out and near drooling, he tried to think of words that would accurately describe the need he felt for her. It felt like a clawing beast inside him, a welcome, clawing, ravenous beast that only Betty knew how to tame. She was like oxygen, or water or his favourite meal, in which consuming any obsessively was never quite enough. As he tried to think of words to describe his need his mind fell into the endless loop of memory his perverted brain had stored up for him. Thoughts of their tangled limbs, her soft lips, her trembling thighs, her yielding moans, the feeling of her wrapped around him in every way possible. Like an insatiable lullaby, the memories softened into dreams as sleep claimed his tired body.

~~~

Betty stirred awake early, the lulling sound of the crackling fire almost put her back to sleep before her brain could turn on and remind her that today was the last day of Jughead Alone Time Paradise (official name still pending) she whined softly, pulling herself closer to his warm sleeping body. Jughead was sound asleep, his deep slow breathing through parted lips didn't falter as she moved against him, resting her head next to his on their now shared pillow. She admired peaceful Jughead, wishing she could keep him here, that they could stay carefree, like this, forever.

But reality set in as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. Later today, they'd be back in Riverdale, sleeping alone, and she'd have to go back to living with a woman who didn't care about her well being unless that well-being included mind-numbing medications.

Betty rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling while Jughead slept the pre-dawn hours away. She gave up on trying to fall back asleep, now that she was thinking about the impending doom of leaving paradise, she couldn't relax. She slid out of bed and pulled the sheets she'd disturbed back up Jughead's chest before quietly grabbing the toiletry bag Veronica stuffed into the side pocket of her apothecary bag. She then ducked into the bathroom for an early morning shower, to hopefully cleanse herself of her negative thoughts. 

'Remember to be present, Stay in the moment. Enjoy'

Betty emerged from the bathroom hand drying her hair while pinching a towel around her chest. She saw that the fire was low so she added a few logs, waiting until the flames took before turning back to their bed. Jughead was fixed fast asleep, still naked from their tipsy, clumsy, but remarkably impassioned roll in the sheets a few hours earlier, he had tossed around while she was in the shower, so the blankets were now only covering a small section of his lower half. Betty stopped in her tracks, mesmerized by the long hard lines of his torso, his defined hip bones, the V carved into the muscles of his lower abdomen, the constant rise and fall of his strong bare chest, and his dark hair tussled in wild waves against his pillow. 

Betty chewed on her lower lip as heat pooled between her thighs. She moved to her side of the bed and seriously contemplated leaving him to sleep, knowing that he needed it. But she wanted him, and that squashed all other needs. She dropped her towel and slid back into bed next to him, pulling blankets back up their bodies. Jughead stirred, groggily rolling onto his side and grabbing blindly for Betty. She moved into him, hooking a leg over his hip and pulling her naked body tightly against his. 

Jughead let out a sleepy moan and gripped her tighter. He nuzzled his face into the slope of her neck, her signature honey shampoo combined with her own unique scent seemed ultra concentrated and overwhelmed him.

"M-Mornin" He mumbled, his voice gravelly with sleep.

"Good...Morning" She cooed, rolling her hips yearningly against lap. 

"Mm-hmm" He hummed, eyes still shut with his lips against her collarbone. "-You smell amazing." 

"I just showered." She breathed, loving every drop of anticipation building between them. 

"Mm-hmm" He mumbled again rolling him hips against her, eliciting a delighted moan out of the blonde.

"I tried to let you sleep," She whispered "-but I couldn't help myself" she inched her hand down from his waist to his rigid length, palming him and wrapping her slender fingers around him.

"I...I'm...I'm glad" Jughead managed, his voice shaky and his eyelids fluttering at her firm and precise grip.

"I can tell." 

Betty slid her fingers up and down the length of him, adding and releasing pressure as she did so. Jughead's breath caught at the friction, her grip causing electricity to pulse through his veins.

"Simmer down, you'll make me cum." He moaned, stilling her wrist.

"That's the point."

"You first." He protested against her neck, biting her lightly. 

"No." She stated firmly, attempting to move her hand against him again.

"Yes." He commanded, gripping her wrist tighter.

"Juggie..." Betty whined pushing her chest towards him.

"Not yet"

"But I want to" She whined again.

"Not yet"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to cum inside you...When you're begging me not to stop." He grumbled lowly.

"Jesus..." She groaned releasing him and allowing Jughead to push her hips away from his own and onto the bed. 

Betty laid back, watching as Jughead placed lazy kisses across her chest, pulling her nipples into his mouth, and lapping his tongue across the hardened peaks. She moaned loudly as he released her with a dramatic pop from his lips. She watched as he traveled lower, leaving wet kisses in his wake, his unruly hair tickling her stomach, her hips moving closer to him with every inch he descended. Betty grabbed tight firsts of bed sheets as his face hovered over the apex of her thighs, his hot breath sending shivers up her spine and through to her core

"Please..." She whined quietly.

"I didn't quite hear you," Jughead said with a devious smile.

"Please." She repeated, impatience dripping from her voice.

"Still didn't catch that" He replied smugly.

"Please, Jug!" Betty cried softly, arching her back in protest.

"Please what?" He teased, kissing the insides of her thighs. Her knees fell loosely apart as he moved his body in between them.

"Put your lips on me"

"Here?" He whispered against her knee. She shook her head no, her eyes pressed tightly together.

"-here?" He asked again, trailing kisses up her thigh, stopping at the juncture of her hips.

"Almost" She groaned, tilting her hips towards him.

"Here?" He asked flicking his tongue over her pleasure point with a smirk.

"Yes!" She yelped, white knuckling the sheets as he sank his face in her sweetness, sweeping his tongue and lips over her drenched folds, and in circling her nerve bundle longingly. He moved his hands from her thighs to her hips, in an attempt to stabilize and control her wild pleasure filled thrusts.

"Oh...God, yes!" She cried as he upped his speed, still paying specific attention to her most favourite spot. 

Her breath was coming out in heavy, shallow gasps now, she'd released the sheets and grabbed ahold of his hair, tugging him dangerously close to her center. 

"-...Juggie" She keened against him, her fingers twisting further into his mess of dark waves.

Betty was desperately chanting Jughead's name like a mantra as he slid his fingers inside her, matching his tongue and hand in rhythm. Betty's moans became laboured, and the coil inside her core finally snapped, sending hot waves of ecstasy through to the tips of her fingers, exploding behind her eyes like fireworks as she shattered around him.

Betty was still riding the aftershock of her undoing when Jughead slid himself into her swollen grip, entering her in one determined trust. The sensation was all consuming, hot sparks shot through her veins, clouding her brain with honey thick lust.

Once inside her to the hilt Jughead stilled for a moment, the action allowed him to wade through the sea of heady desire that crashed over his whole body as her warmth enveloped him. Betty could feel every inch of him, her hypersensitive grip throbbing around him as he began to rock himself in and out of her, in a slow but determined pulse. 

Betty groaned loudly, pulling his shoulders towards her, aching to feel more of his skin on her. He obliged with a shaky moan, hooking his arms under her shoulders, and pressing as much of his skin to hers as possible while holding her body close. Jughead locked lips to Betty's in a rush of fevered passion filled kisses as he fell into a natural rhythm within her bucking hips. Betty hitched her legs up against his body as high as possible, her heels digging into the small of his back.

"Don't stop" She moaned against him, as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Fuck...Betts....Say that again" He replied breathlessly then capturing her mouth before she could answer.

"Don't...Stop, Juggie" She growled in between frenzied kisses.

Obeying every word he quickened his cadence, reaching a hand under her to grip her ass, the change had Betty seeing stars, soon another earth shattering climax claimed her vision and she unraveled around him again. Betty's hot feminine grip and desperate cries of ecstasy thrust Jughead into the throws of nirvana, his lips stilling against hers before dropping to her collar bone, kissing the slope of her neck heedlessly. He came undone, shattering above her and moaning her name between gasps of air.

Betty waited a moment, basking in the electricity between them before she loosened her grip, rubbing his back tenderly while he gathered himself. 

"I'm going to miss getting woken up like that" He sighed as he pulled his body away from hers and laid back next to her.

"Let's not think about that just yet" She suggested pulling herself against his side, long limbs draped and tangled with one another as they both drifted soundly asleep.

~~~

Jughead woke up a few hours later, still comfortably tangled up with Betty. The fire had gone out again and it was getting considerably colder in their little shack. He looked down at Betty, her hair resting in honey blonde waves across his chest. He combed a few stray locks away from her face as he decided whether or not they would really freeze if he didn't move her to start a fire.  
But he slowly rolled Betty over and onto her back, generating a gravely whine from his sleeping lover. Jughead chuckled when her soft features wrinkled in disgust. As he slipped out of her grasp she immediately rolled into the warm space he was just occupying, grabbing for his body to return.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"The fire"

Betty mumbled something else before drifting back into a deep sleep. Jughead pulled his sweats on and tended to the fire. 

As he watched the flames, reality set in quickly. He too was dreading returning to Riverdale. He loved the alone time he was able to have here with Betty, but how happy and relaxed she was at the lake is what really got him. He knew he had some things of his own to deal with, and that their stresses were far from over but the happiness they experienced out here was something that he would never forget, and likely spend the rest of his life chasing. 

Jughead flopped on the couch, mesmerized by the flames. He thought about going back to bed, crawling in next to her, but she looked so peaceful, and he wanted her to rest, knowing if he slid in next to her naked body, there would be none. It was almost 9 am anyway, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he brewed a pot of coffee, took a quick shower, got dressed and went out to his "usual" spot on the porch. 

The weather was less than ideal, with the wind blowing in some kind of storm the quiet lake was choppy and looked terribly unforgiving. The wind didn't bother Jughead, so he stayed put, pulling out his journal, and writing his last weekend entry.

Just as he finished, Betty opened the front door, wrapped in her thick cardigan and winter coat.

"Hey Handsome," She said as she stepped through the threshold.

"Hi Beautiful, sleep well?" He replied, setting down his journal.

"The second time around, ya, I did. You?" She replied with a coy smile.

"Like the dead."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Betty grumbled as she plopped down on the porch bench next to him, careful not to spill her precious coffee.

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to do it" He confessed, extending his arms to her. She snuggled in, mimicking her position from the previous morning.

"I don't want to leave today" She whined after a big sip of coffee and a long pause. 

"Neither do I, but now that we know this is here, maybe we could come back? Also, we could make a point of getting out of Riverdale as much as possible?"

"I guess, but it's been so nice. I've gotten accustomed to sleeping next to you" Betty gushed nuzzling into his grasp.

"Change is hard, but you're strong. You'll handle it like a champ" He teased "-me on the other hand..."

Betty chuckled, leaning into him more. "I love you so much, Jug" 

"I love you too, Betts"

They enjoyed their last morning coffee on the lake. The day had started rather cloudy, and the longer they sat outside the darker and more ominous the clouds grew. Neither of them were bothered by the weather though, wanting to absorb as much for their surroundings before having to return home.

Betty eyed his journal, open and face down next to his coffee. Her inquisitive mind begged her to read it, and without even thinking she spoke:

"Can I read it?" 

Jughead's eyebrows shot up at the question, his eyes wide "What?"

"Your journal. Can I read it?" 

He stared blankly at her before he answered dryly "Can I read yours?" 

Betty's confidence hitched for a fraction of a moment before she replied. "Yes."

Jughead had not expected that to be her response. "Really?"

"Sure, I mean...I want to know everything about you. We're both writers after all, what better way to know who I am than through my writing? I don't have anything to hide from you, Juggie."

"You can't use that nickname against me anymore. I've grown wise to your wicked ways" He joked.

"Oh really, Juggie? So you won't mind if I use it more often then?" She teased, to which he made an unimpressed face at.

"Seriously Betts, I don't know if you want to read my journals. Most of them are just me rambling. Half are full of stories I wrote for JellyBean. The rest of them are full of me scribbling thoughts down, sometimes I don't know what I've written until it's done." He paused "-But if you really want to. I trust you." 

"When we get back to Riverdale I'll give you a box. You can start at the beginning."

"I'll have to dig mine out but I'll do the same."

"Can I read the one you're working on now?"

Jughead laughed out loud "No way! That'd be like starting a trilogy backwards! Besides, it wouldn't be fair. You'd read mine, but I have to wait to read yours? No deal, Cooper."

Betty smiled mischievously and took the last sip of her coffee in a big gulp. She tried to look absorbed in the view, as she inconspicuously set her mug down. 

Jughead snatched the book from its resting place at the same moment Betty lunged forward in an attempt to steal it away from him.

"Hey! Not cool!"

"Come on, Juggie! Just a peak, just to quench my thirst!" She giggled reaching for the journal once more.

"Your thirst, huh?" He questioned lowly an eyebrow raised.

"Thirst for words, you pervert!"

"Me?! You're the one who couldn't even wait to get me undressed the other night"

"Please, Juggie" She whined again, batting her eyelashes at him and leaning in as she grasped for his book. Jughead's free hand fell to her hip, dipping it under her coat, sweater, and tshirt, resting it on her warm skin.

"Betty, please! You'll ruin the ending!!" He laughed holding the small book just out of her reach.

"Fine, fine. I wouldn't want to ruin my literary experience"

Jughead quickly stuffed his journal into his jacket pocket and brought his now free hand to Betty's other side, coaxing her closer.

"Listen, I'll let you see me on paper and let you read every little bit of me. Every embarrassing detail. Every thought. Every secret. Everything. But, I want the same in return. Seems fair, right?" He soothed, guiding her onto his lap. 

Betty obliged with a nod, swinging her legs onto either side of him. 

"Seem fair" She repeated leaning in to kiss Jughead. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but the feeling of his hands traveling up her skin, from her hips to the underside of her breast intensified the kiss immediately. Betty sent her fingers through his raven hair, scraping her nails across his scalp and gripping tight handfuls of think black, his beloved beanie tumbling to the ground without a second glance. 

Jughead's hands didn't venture any further, but his grip tightened as Betty grazed her tongue across his lower lip, gaining access and coiling her tongue with his. Jughead moved his lips against hers fluidly as he slid his thumbs across her ribs, from the sides to the middle and then back around to rest on her shoulder blades, pulling her closer.

"You were awfully chatty last night" Betty teased pulling away from his lips slightly, thinking back to their untangled bodies, his confessions dripping with need and truth.

"Yea, about that...I was a bit tipsy..." Jughead ran his fingers across her skin aimlessly with a sly grin, his clear blue eyes fixed on her deep greens.

"I liked it...everything you said...I liked it, a lot "She confessed coyly.

"Well, I meant everything I said." Jughead smiled even wider "-what were your words before? 'buzzed enough not to care about tomorrow but not drunk enough to forget anything we do tonight'?"

"From Halloween?"

"In the den."

Betty remembered fondly, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. She allowed her mind to drift back to that night. Back to the first time they brought each other to the brink of ecstasy, coaxing each other into pure, first time bliss.

"I remember"

"You gotta stop with that lip thing you do..." Jughead confessed, his eyes glued to her mouth. He shifted underneath her, his need for her growing with every passing second.

Betty released her lip with a smile. "Habit."

"It's so sexy."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, just know what it does to me" He finished with a heady chuckle, rolling himself against her. Betty breathed out a shaky moan, feeling his stiffness through her thin pajama pants.

Jughead pulled her into a tight hug burying his face in the "S" covering the valley of her breast. Betty circled her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into the top of his head. He smelled like the cleanest, freshest version of himself, and as she breathed him in she remembered one of the first times she ever thought about Jughead as anything other than her woman avoiding best friend. 

~~~  
Her parents allowed her to have a few friends over for her 15th birthday. She'd always been fond of birthdays, a special day to celebrate being born, to celebrate being alive. But with her birthday landing in the middle of summer vacation, she often wasn't able to have a ton of people over, but her core crew was always there. And that was enough for her.

But true to form, parents had a way of sucking the joy out of everything so birthday gatherings always turned into discussions about "opportunities" and "growth" or "betterment" and this year was no different. 

Betty blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Erupting cheers from her friends and family.

Once Alice had cut and distributed the cake she was on to some sort of rampaging lecture about how Betty better not loose focus, and how high school set the tone for the rest of your scholastic career. Betty sat at the table listening to a conversation turned borderline argument between her guardians while the few party guests dispersed themselves discreetly throughout the house. 

Betty saw this opportunity for escape and ducked past her disagreeing parents, slipping into her back yard. 

Sitting on the porch steps she pushed her bare feet into the grass, inhaling and exhaling deeply, uncoiling her clenched fists and shoving them under her thighs.

Moments later Jughead joined her on her back step.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Hiding"

"From?"

"My mom"

"Is it always that bad?"

"Not always, but lately, yeah"

Jughead sat quietly a moment. She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

"I have something for you" He mumbled.

"Jug, you didn't have to."

"I know," He said pushing a few stray rocks away with his converse covered toe. 

Jughead pulled a small box out of his jean pocket. Riverdale summers were so hot and in her light summer dress and bare feet she'd never understand how this boy wore thick denim all year round. 

Jughead handed her the box, a small rare smile tugging at his lips.

"Happy birthday, Betty" Jughead said quietly. 

She took the gift and pulled at the small string bow tied on top. She looked to Jughead before she continued. He was anxious, really anxious, leg twitching, finger fidgeting anxious. She smiled when he looked up to meet her gaze, his eyes wide.

"Open it!" He commanded with a laugh.

With a smile, Betty lifted the lid. Pillowed inside the small decorative box was a thin gold bangle, with two single line birds etched into the hoop.

"Jelly helped pick it out."

"...Jug..."

"We go to the antique store near Pickens Park on Wednesdays. Jelly is obsessed with records and anything 'retro' and the 'new' stuff comes in on Wednesdays. She makes me go, cause I can't handle her going alone...Last time we were there I saw this and she agreed it should be yours" He was anxiously rambling now too.

"I..Juggie, I don't know what to say"

"Do you like it?" Hopeful Jughead asked.

"I love it. Thank you" She slipped the bracelet over her left wrist, admiring the craftsmanship and the simple design a moment, the overwhelming feeling of fireflies in her guts confused her before she shook the nerves and stood, turning with her arms reaching out to him. 

Jughead hesitated before coming onto his feet in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck on her tiptoes, pulling him into a tight hug. His arms promptly in circled her waist, palms reaching up her shoulder blades, almost grazing her skin before resting on the small of her back.

Betty had never hugged Jughead like this before, tightly pulled together, without an inch of space between them or a prying eye watching. With her eyes closed, she sank into his grasp further, resting a cheek on his collar bone, welcoming the feeling of him burying his face into her neck. 

She was pleasantly surprised at how solid he felt, gone were the days of bean pole Jughead. He and Archie had just started helping Fred with the construction business, and puberty had been swift and beneficial to both boys. 

It felt good to hug Jughead. Really good. Better than she thought a hug should feel. And for a brief moment, Betty thought she felt something else, a pulse or a charge, something altogether foreign. But her adolescent mind chalked it up to the heat, or dehydration, or exhaustion or just plain surprise.

"Betts...I..." Jughead started hesitantly.

She felt him pull away slightly but she didn't let go. Jughead tightened his grip, bunching the back of her dress under his hands. She could feel his heart beating through his chest, a reaction she later would understand the reason and cause behind.

"Betty...I'm..."

"Cake!" Archie shouted bursting through the patio doors, three plates of cake clumsily balanced in his hands.

"Yes! Cake! It's bad luck to not eat your cake on your birthday." Jughead exclaimed as he nearly shoved Betty away from his grasp.

She watched as his features resumed their 'zero fucks given' state before she looked at hopeful Archie's hand offering her a slice of her birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Betts!" 

Betty smiled, taking the cake from Archie and turning back to Jughead. 

"Thank you"  
~~~

"So, what should we do with our last day here?" His voice broke her out of her memory with a smile.

"This." She stated simply nuzzling into his neck, feeling him tighten his arms around her. "-Eat pancakes?"

"Specifically?" 

"Yea, I'll make them"

"I won't argue with that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read!
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I loves it so!


	11. When Everything Else Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut, Because I can :)

"We all have something that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other.  
So when weakness turns my ego up,  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.

If I turn into another,  
Dig me up from under what is covering,  
The better part of me.  
Sing this song,  
Remind me that we'll always have each other,  
When everything else is gone."

~ Incubus-Dig ~

~~~

Jughead watched Betty move around their tiny kitchen whipping up pancakes, from scratch, of course. The cabin had a small well stocked dry pantry, providing Betty with everything she required. 

She had ditched her extra layers as the stove and her movements warmed the small space, leaving her in just his tshirt and her pyjama pants. Jughead took note of her casual appearance with her bare feet, and her normally smooth hair having dried into natural bouncy honey blonde waves. He had almost forgotten that her hair was this wavy but remembered seeing it like this more when they were kids, throughout the summers mostly. As they got older she hid the untamed fact, opting for a more controlled appearance likely at the harsh suggestion from Alice. Either way, she was beautiful, but again, in this comfortable habitat, she was altogether gorgeous. 

While she was whipping up the batter, Jughead set the table and poured them each a glass of juice trying to make himself useful, instead of just gawking at the domestic bombshell frying him up fluffy homemade pancakes.

"Are you ready?" She asked over her shoulder flipping the first set of pancakes over in the frying pan.

"Oh my god. Yes." Jughead stated firmly, pulling out the butter and maple syrup. 

Betty stacked the fresh pancakes onto a plate and turned to Jughead. The look for pure joy crossed his face as he took the plate from her grip.

"I am so excited, thank you" He mumbled while covering the flapjacks in butter and sticky syrup.

Betty chuckled, his features taking on the excitement of a kid on Christmas. She continued at the stove making a couple more batches before sitting down to devour more pancakes than she expected. 

After taking thirds, then finishing the leftovers, Jughead leaned back on his bar stool. "Those were amazing, Betts"

"They were! I'm stuffed!" Betty said mimicking his leaned back belly stretch. 

Jughead rubbed his stomach a few times, gathering the strength to move, before grabbing their dishes and heading to the sink. 

Betty watched him make fast work of the cleanup. He was in his normal Jughead Jones uniform of jeans, flannel, and "S" tshirt, but, much to her delight, his beanie was shoved into his back pocket, disappearing into his jeans immediately upon returning from outside. She felt privileged to be one of the only people to see him without it, and it seemed as though he wore it less and less when they were alone. Maybe due to her inability to keep her hands out of his hair, or maybe because he felt comfortable enough with her not to wear it all the time. Likely both. 

Betty loved every way he presented himself, and his crown was part of that. But she couldn't help if she loved seeing his waves fall in front of his eyes, or watch him push his locks away from his forehead, in vain, as they always ended up springing back to where he didn't want them. She chuckled at herself, realizing now more than ever she was truly head over heels for Jughead. She was downright swoony, infatuated, undeniably in love with him, and he just continued to give her reasons why she should keep on loving him more and more.

She snapped out of her daydream and quickly slipped into the bathroom while Jughead continued to buzz around the kitchen.

He tidied up so that they didn't have to do as much before they left, and packed what he could back into the cooler. Once he was satisfied, he tossed a few logs in the fire and glanced outside, seeing the weather continued to whip through the trees before he tossed himself onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Betty brushed the sugar off of her teeth and contemplated trying to style her crazy hair. Instead, she decided to steer into the skid, as it were and left her tresses untamed. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Jughead sprawled out on his back on their bed, his eyes closed, a forearm draped over his forehead and a hand on his belly.

"Eat too much?" Betty asked with a chuckle, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Never, just processing"

The wind howled outside, hissing through the tiny spaces in between the log structure.

"It's getting pretty bad out there," Betty said with her gaze fixed outside. She watched the wind rush through the trees, tossing the light dusting of fresh snow from the night before into its path.

"Inside day," Jughead said, rolling onto his side to face her. He pulled a pillow under his head settling into the crook of his arm.

"...how tragic..." Betty joked looking him over. 

Jughead reached his hand out, pulling her by the fingers towards himself. She giggled as she laid next to him, face to face, sharing his pillow again, and threading her fingers with his.

"It's better this way, now we have no excuse to leave," Jughead said lightly, his fingers twisting delicately with hers.

"Until we have to" She replied with a sigh. 

"We don't have to leave for hours, let's not think about that just yet," Jughead said steering the conversation into a more positive direction.

They talked lightly about places they've never been and wanted to see, exchanged stories of family trips, most of which kept them close to Riverdale and made a mental list of pit stops they wanted to do while out on the road.

Their conversation was peppered with sweet caresses, comfortable silences and longing stares, and somehow through it, Betty managed to wrangle him out of his flannel, socks and pants before she moved her curves against his body as they both snuggled into the covers and pillows more. 

"Let's not go home..." Jughead whispered as he laid back, tucking an arm under his hand and pulling her against his chest.

"We have to..."

"Do we?" He asked welcoming her nuzzling into him further.

"Jug..."

"I'm serious, who's to stop us?"

"Our families? Our friends?" 

Jughead sat quietly for a while as Betty ran her hand up under his shirt, soft fingers tracing the lines of his chest muscles.

"I don't care." He said quietly in a huff. 

Betty chuckled with a sigh, as he wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Let's not think about that just yet" 

She relaxed into him, feeling Jughead run his hands through her hair, thinking that there was nowhere she'd rather. She continued to trace aimless patterns into his skin as she pondered Jughead's "suggestion". Betty would run away with him, honestly, that fact was in the forefront of the brain since SweetWater Falls but Polly pulled her back to reality. Her sister was about to become a mother, and Betty wanted to support her in that new adventure. If she and Jughead were to disappear, they'd have to do it smartly and do it right and now was not the time.

Betty pulled at the hem of his tshirt, giving him a raised eyebrow. Jughead nodded a smile sitting up to rid himself of the nuisance. Betty laid back tucking her fingers behind her head, watching the green threads slide up his back, glide across his shoulders and mess his hair perfectly as he tossed the shirt away. Jughead sank back down on his side next to her and propped on an elbow to hold his head up. 

Betty smiled at him and pushed his hair back, brushing her hand down his cheek and jaw. Jughead leaned into her touch dipping his head down to capture her lips and was met with their familiar push and pull of lips, tongues, and teeth. 

"-Remind me that we'll always have each other" She whispered in between fluid kisses, keeping her lips close to his.

"We will always have each other," Jughead said, the tone in his voice leaving no room for doubt as he trailed his fingers across the small band of skin exposed by his (now her) tshirt. 

Betty giggled, squirming under his touch, a devilish grin creeping across his face. "It...tickles" She said quietly, watching him watch his own hand disappear under the soft cotton.

She looked on as he pulled his smirking lip in between his teeth while his palm connected with her breastbone, fingers sliding under and past her breast. Jughead's hand migrated south, down her soft curves to the flare of her hip, and to the waistband of her pyjamas.

Thinking that this could be the last time they would be completely alone for a while, Jughead wasn't keen on rushing through anything, taking his time moving his hands over her slowly. He hooked a finger in the waistline of her pants, dragging it along the edge, feeling the goose bumps rise over her skin in his wake. She let out a soft moan, still watching him watch his own work. Jughead continued to move his hands over her body tantalisingly slowly, touching her everywhere but where she really needed him to. He turned his stare to her bright green eyes, dark with lust. 

"Lift your hips" Jughead instructed. She listened, helping him slip her pants off before tossing the unnecessary item away.

As Betty resumed her position next to him and Jughead was happy to see that his assumptions we correct, she'd skipped the underwater portion of her outfit. He moved his hand up from her knee, and across her thigh. Jughead watched his fingers run daringly close to her center, delighted to see her hips lift towards him as he trailed his fingers across her stomach again. 

"Juggie..." She whimpered. 

Jughead trailed his eyes up her body slowly, locking onto her gaze, deep and heady. "Yes, my love?"

"You're teasing"

"Am not. I'm savouring" He replied coyly, nuzzling into her neckline.

"Feels a lot like teasing"

"Tomato, Tamato" Jughead quipped lightly, kissing the length of her pulse line and pulling back to see the impatience on her beautiful face. 

"Juggie...." 

"Patience..." He chuckled.

Betty whined in protest, squirming under his soft touch, trying to get his hand to land where she wanted. But it seemed as though Jughead was determined to tease her to the point of insanity, and everywhere she moved he nimbly trailed his hand in the opposite direction.

His hand slipped over the soft cotton and into between the valley of her breasts, up her throat, and into her hair, grabbing lightly. A pleading moan escaped her as he slid his hand down the column of her neck, thumbs pressed to her jaw, fingertips buried in her hairline.

Jughead leaning down and pressed his lips to hers in what he intended to be a slow, sensual kiss. But Betty was already too riled up, and as soon as their lips touched her hands we deep in his hair pulling roughly, pressing her chest to his and sliding her tongue against his own. 

Jughead groaned and met her movements willing. Feeling her claw at his skin, and trying to pull him closer drove him wild, causing throbbing within his tight boxer prison to become swiftly unbearable. Jughead moved his body weight over her pinning her chest down with his own and he continued to move his lips along with hers. He dropped his hand to her hip, gripped onto her flesh tightly, his fingers slipping to her backside and grabbing hold.

Jughead trailed fingertips back across her hip to her thigh, cupping his hand against her heat, and rocking his palm and fingers against her before he ran his hand down the inside of her thighs nudging them open. 

He pressed his lips to hers, drinking in the anticipation of his next move. His fingers moved back up her thigh in a feather light motion, until he was at the apex of her thighs again. Betty rolled her hips towards his hand and felt his lips curl into a smile against her.

"You're not very good at this patience thing"

"You're being a jerk" She whined trying to grab his hand, but he yanked it away.

"Don't rush me" He chuckled with an eyebrow raised.

"Juggie, please! Your driving me crazy"

"I know." He grumbled lowly, capturing her lips with his own. 

She let out a throaty moan into his mouth as his hand made its way down her side and back to her molten core. Without hesitation he pressed his fingers against her slick folds, finding her dripping with wanting anticipation.

Betty's eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, a silent cry passing her lips as she gripped tight handfuls of his hair and their bed sheets.

"Holy Fuck, Betts" Jughead mumbled, dropping his mouth to her shoulder and biting down. 

He slid his fingers through her wetness longingly, adding pressure as he passed her pleasure point, eliciting the most primal moans out of Betty he'd ever witnessed. Jughead looked her over, amazed at his ability to do this to her, and still shocked that he was worthy enough for Betty to let him.

"Betts, look at me" He whispered. 

Her eyes snapped open, pupils blown so wide there was no green hue left, her eyebrows knit softly together and he leaned in and fused their lips together in a fevered kiss. Jughead moved his fingers to her nerve bundle and slowly circled it firmly. 

"Yes, Juggie" She breathed out, feeling him roll his stiffness against her hip. 

Jughead worked up a quick rhythm, erupting cries from Betty he'd never heard before. He buried his face in the slope of her elegant neck and breathed out affirmations of devotion into her ears as her hips bucked wildly against his hand. 

As Betty's breathing became more laboured and he sensed her impending release. He trialled kisses up her neck, across her jaw and continued his quick tempo with his fingers, while she thrashed under his touch.

Jughead moved over Betty to capture her lips again, she released his hair and gripped onto his shoulders, digging her nails into him as her lips stilled. She arched her back as her climax crashed over her, bursting from her core and sending tremors through her entire body. She called his name desperately as he continued to move his fingers at a tenacious pace. 

Jughead gave her another 2 mind blowing orgasms with only his fingers before she all but ripped his boxers off and throw her legs over his hips, guiding him into her depths, in one smooth and graceful motion. 

As she drew her hips to Jughead's, he moaned loudly, causing her internal muscles to clench around him in reaction, eliciting another moan from deep within his primal core. He gripped her thighs as Betty lifted herself off him almost completely, he let a throaty whine escape him before she lowered herself back down his length, enveloping him within her warmth. Her head dropping back, and gasps of his name spilt from her lips.

Betty rode him with an unrelenting fury, adorned again in only his "s" tshirt and he was briefly reminding him of the first time she sat above him, in his clothes, riding his cock. Feeling the remaining blood in his body travel south at the memory he reached a hand up and grabbed the fabrics collar into a tight fist, yanking her down to him, and pressing her lips firmly against his, growling at the swirl her hips made adjusting to the angle. His other hand slid to her ass, pushing and pulling her against himself in rhythm with her thrusts.

"Loose the shirt" He mumbled against her lips, releasing the collar when she obeyed. 

She slowed her hips and sat up, lifting the oversized garment off her naked skin, her hair falling over her shoulders as she tossed the threads away. She continued to grind her hips into his while Jughead cupped both hands around her exposed breasts eliciting a breathy cry from Betty as he rolled and pulled her nipples in between his fingers.

He dropped his hands to her thighs again, slipping one up to her seductive valley between them, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her clit in tight circles as she writhed above him. His other hand resumed leadership on Betty's ass, helping her keep cadence as pleasure began to take over her senses. Her cries became desperate, as Jughead took the lead controlling their quick rhythm before she slumped forward, consumed by pleasure, her hands spread out on the slick plains of his chest, inching closer and closer to her release.

"Com'on Betts" He whispered lowly, trying desperately to hold onto his own release, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Oh god, Juggie" 

The quake in her voice coupled with the nickname threw Jughead over the edge, rocking him to his very depths. His breath caught in his throat as he came undone, releasing himself with a low cry of her name. 

Betty followed promptly after, chanting his name breathlessly as her hips and his fingers continued moving wildly. Ecstasy washed over her, her thighs trembling as waves of pleasure coursed through her entire body. She slowed and controlled her hips, feeling every throbbing moment of their melding and mutual climax. 

Jughead moved his hands to her ass, leaving bright red fingerprints on her thighs before he flipped her onto her back. He pressed his lips to hers in a heated and charged exchange of passion and emotion, before he slipped himself out if her seductive grip. He flopped down next to her, pulling her by the shoulder to rest on his chest. 

She happily obliged, moving against his side, tangling their legs together and resting her head on his still heaving chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her hair away from her face softly.

"That was amazing" She mumbled, with her lips on his salty skin.

"Mm-hmm" Jughead hummed, eyes still closed basking in the afterglow.

Time passed quickly for the young lovers tangled in their own little slice of paradise until Betty reminded them of the time and soon they had to leave. They both were content to wait until the last possible second before prying away from one another to begin packing up. 

Jughead got up first, gathering his clothing and dressing quickly. He moved away from the bed, telling Betty sweetly to "stay put" while he began to sweep up and wipe down the bathroom.

She reluctantly resisted the urge to help and settled to just watch him move around the cabin. Betty withheld as long as she could, but she couldn't just watch him work. She got up and got dressed, packing up the rest of the clothing that she spent so little time in.

She stripped the bed and remade it with fresh linens from the bathroom closet. Jughead smiled as he turned to her from the kitchen.

"Thank you," He said coming to stand in front of her as just she finished.

"Absolutely," She said reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him sweetly on the lips. 

~~~

Jughead packed the truck up as Betty did a final sweep of the cabin to make sure they didn't forget anything. Once satisfied Jughead put out the fire and they left, locking the cabin and stashing the key behind them.

"Let's take a picture in front of our home away from home" Betty suggested. 

"Come here then," He said gesturing towards himself. Betty happily sauntered over, and they stood on the front step, his arm around her shoulder as she nestled into the crook of his arm, her hands resting on his chest and back. 

Jughead took his phone and angled it out in front of themselves. He positioned it best he could get as much of the cabin in as possible.

"1...2...3..." He said as he hit capture.

"Another of the lake," She said, Jughead chuckled shuffling them around so the lake was in view, positioning the camera again.

"1...2...3..." 

Both pictures he captured were great, both smiles content and genuine. They both looked so comfortable with each other and Jughead got lost in them for a moment before her voice snapped him back.

"I'll need copies of all of those pictures"

"I know," He said sweetly kissing her temple. 

They stood taking in the view before he spoke again "Ready?"

"I guess" She frowned.

"I know, Betts" He reassured opening the passenger side for her. She hopped in and popped open the driver's side door for him. He climbed in, and once they were both buckled up he turned the engine over and started their journey back to Riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT! 
> 
> Don't feel nervous or weird about it, every letter fuels my creative fire!
> 
> Even if you can't form words, I don't care! 
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> All the love!


	12. Something in the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and stuff :)

"Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover,  
Something in the way she woos me.

I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how.

Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover,  
Something in her style that shows me.

Don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how."

~ The Beatles - Something ~

~~~

They stopped in Midvale for gas, and while Jughead was tending to his truck Betty went over and got donuts and coffee from the bakery. The small cafe was packed that late Sunday afternoon, and there wasn't a free spot to sit in the whole place. 

The woman behind the counter was extremely friendly, called her "Honey" at least 4 times and gave her an extra donut on the house. Betty paid, thanked the lady and was on her way out when a voice stopped her.

"Betty!"

She turned to see Brinn, sitting at the end of the bar counter top, laptop open. Her long wild waves were pulled up on top of her head, her thick horn rim glasses perched on the tip of her nose. 

"Brinn! How are you?" Betty said walking over to the older woman. In the daylight, Betty noticed how unassumingly beautiful Brinn was, and Betty could only hope to also be as carefree and glowing in her 50s.

"Great! Steve and I had such a nice time getting to know you guys last night. Back home today, huh?" She asked spinning in her bar stool to face Betty.

"Unfortunately yes, I feel like I could have stayed out there forever" 

Brinn smiled coyly "Why do you think we come back year after year?" 

Betty chuckled. "What are you up to?" She asked nodding towards Brinn's computer.

"The cafe has decent wifi, so I come here every Sunday to do some work through my Etsy shop. Today I am filling orders and answering emails" She said with an eye roll.

"Etsy shop? What do you sell?"

"A little of everything. Art, home decor, photos, jewelry, poetry, textiles, gem stones. It's kind of an emporium of bohemian goods."

"That sounds awesome! I'll have to check it out when I get home"

"Here, to remind you. Also, it's a coupon" Brinn handed Betty her business card with a smile. 

Betty looked it over, admiring the metallic mandala imprinted on the front, before quickly slipping it into her jacket pocket, hesitating before asking her next question.

"Brinn, can I ask you something kinda personal?" 

"Sure, I'm an open book" Brinn laughed.

"How have you been happily married for 35 years?" 

Brinn's honest smile turned into a grin, her dark blue eyes twinkling. "That's easy. We like each other." Betty chuckled.

"-Seriously! I like who Steve is, I like him as a person. Not only do I like him, but his strengths compliment my weaknesses and vice versa. We were friends for almost 3 years before he even kissed me. So building that strong friendship early on made a world of difference. Having that back bone helps us communicate, which is so incredibly important. If you can't talk about the little things, what happens when the big stuff comes your way?"

Betty nodded, fidgeting with the cardboard of her drink holder.

"-You're not having doubts already?" Brinn asked looking out over Betty's shoulder to see Jughead pumping gas outside "-because I have to say, Jughead is lovely, and he's over the moon for you. And from what I can see, the feeling is mutual" 

Betty smiled, toeing the checkerboard tiles of the cafe. "No, I have no doubts about him. But we haven't really had the best relationship role models. So it just worries me. Nature versus Nurture. "

"We are not our families, Betty. My parents divorced when I was 10. And my brothers and I have been with our respected partners for years longer than our parents lasted." Betty's worried features softened. "-Some people are just not meant to be together, some people we just learn from and move on, and some people cannot see it that way. But, you will know when you've found your soul mate. I firmly believe that."

"Don't you get on each other's nerves, being out here all winter?" Betty asked, thinking back to the relationship her parents have. Her mother wouldn't be caught dead in a rustic cabin, nor would her father have the fore thought to plan a surprise like this for Alice. Even if Hal did, Alice would find a way to nitpick it apart, to the point of embarrassment. Even as a kid, Betty didn't understand why they were together, having what seemed like only 3 things in common. Riverdale, their kids, and The Register. It always seemed like a struggle for them to even simply get along.

"Sometimes, but that's not a bad thing, and we always make sure the other has the alone time they need. For myself, I need more solo time than Steve does, and he understands that. He doesn't hold my needs against me, and I don't hold him back either. Life is about balance, right? If you've found that other piece, or the yin to your yang. Someone who balances the scales, Hold onto and fucking treasure him" Brinn stated boldly.

Betty laughed out right before her features softened again "He is my other piece, " She stated simply.

Brinn chuckled and nodded "Well, call me a hippie if you want to, but The Beatles had it right. 'All you need is love'. Trust in the love that you have for one another. A Japanese proverb once said that one word 'love' can warm three winter months." Brinn smiled brightly, placing her hands over Betty's, still clutching her drink holder, the bag of donuts wedged in between the cups. 

"-Email me anytime. I'd love to keep in touch with you, maybe even meet out on the road? Adventure together for a minute?" She joked in a kind and serious tone "-Honestly, don't hesitate, I love a good pen pal"

Betty chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I will, Brinn. Thanks for the wonderful time last night, and the advice"

"You're welcome, dear. Seriously though, email me! I've never had a writer for a pen pal before." She said as she hopped off her bar stool and wrapped Betty in a tight hug "-Don't be a stranger. We'll be here all winter."

"You bet, take care, Brinn. Tell Steve we say Hi" Betty said as she left the warmth of the cafe.

Betty crossed the parking lot to Jughead, who was patiently waiting, leaned against the passenger door of Big Green. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets, and grinned wide when his eyes landed on her. 

There's something in the way she moves towards him. The simple sway of her hips as she walked his way, her eyes locked on his, like there wasn't anyone else in the world, that makes his knees weaken.

"Sorry, I ran into Brinn! She says Hi, she gave me her email and asked to stay in touch"

"That's awesome, they seem like great people" Jughead replied taking the paper cup Betty handed him.

"So great"

Jughead nodded with a big sip of coffee before straightening from his relaxed lean.

"-can I drive?" Betty asked with a questioning raise of an eye brow.

"Sure!" He said with a shrug, trading his keys for her bag of donuts.

"Don't eat them all!" 

"I'll try..." He replied through a mouthful of honey dipped goodness.

Betty hopped into the driver's seat as Jughead buckled himself into the passenger side. She turned the engine over and started the journey back to Riverdale. 

Soon into their journey, Betty glanced at Jughead, who'd fallen asleep, his head resting on the passenger side window, arms folded tightly against his body. She smiled fondly, happy to have worn him out.

~~~6pm~~~

Before Betty knew it she had parked in front of The Pembrooke. Looking over at Jughead she felt a deep tightening knot in her throat. She didn't want to leave his side, or go 'home' or even see her best friends. She didn't want to go back to the stress ball of despair, or to RHS. She didn't want to be responsible, or good or the best or anything. All she wanted to do was put the truck back in gear and drive away, never looking back and never to return. But that same knot also reminded her that people other than Jughead did care, some people cared enough to help, other people needed her, and her abrupt absence would not go un noticed. 

She turned the engine off, unbuckled herself and slid into the middle seat of the truck. Betty placed a hand on Jughead's leg, nudging him gently awake.

"We're here" She whispered sweetly. He stirred slowly, confusion gripping his features.

"I slept the whole way?"

"You did"

"I'm sorry..." Jughead said rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok, the least I could do was let you sleep after everything you did for me this weekend..." She nuzzled her head against his shoulder "-this was the best weekend, Jug. Thank you" 

Jughead kissed her forehead, as he laced her fingers with his own. "You're welcome, Betts." His voice gravelly with sleep.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to leave?"

"Wrong? No."

"Bad?"

"Defiantly not, I don't want you to leave either. But, you must. Mama Cooper can only be held off for so long."

"Speak of the devil" Betty sighed seeing Jughead 's phone in the cup holder light up, a message from Veronica appearing on the screen.

'Alice is getting impatient, can't stall much longer'

'We're here' Jughead replied.

'You'd think this woman gathers information for a career or something. Can Betty txt her?'

'Yes, Will do' 

Betty already had her phone out, she'd not turned it on since she recharged it. And once powered up, she discovered a few messages from Alice, a couple from Polly and Kevin and one from Archie. And the one from Archie wasn't even for her, he wanted to know where Jughead was. Betty smiled, realizing how little that bothered her. 

She messaged her mother, and told her she'd be a bit longer at Ronnie's and that she had lost (and found) her charger, causing her delayed reply. Alice seemed pacified much to Betty's relief. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned up to Jughead, his crisp blue eyes never veering away from her.

"What are you doing later?" She asked with a smile, already planning on sneaking in a way to see him.

"I'm going to check on FP, then to back Archie's for the night"

"Then over to your girlfriend's to tuck her in?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Jughead smiled down at her. She had curled herself around his arm, and hooked a leg over his, her head resting on her shoulder. She pulled herself tightly against him.

"You are so wonderful for planning this for me. I really can't thank you enough. It was so great, just what I don't know I needed" 

"It was just as great for me" Jughead replied with a light chuckle.

Betty laughed, adjusting so she could look at him better "How many days till graduation?"

"Do you want to start a countdown?"

"Yes, please." 

"Ok, it's November 27th, so..."

"About 195 days"

"Really?! In your head? Just like that?"

"That's a long time..."

"Show off" He mumbled lightly, bumping a shoulder against hers.

"Starting today?"

"Sure, ending at?" Jughead asked.

"Prom?"

"Graduation day." 

"Let's call it the middle of June"

"One down, 195 to go?" He chuckled. Betty buried her face in his neck, mumbling something about time being cruel and unjust. "-How many of those are weekends?"

"About 50 weekends" Betty replied quickly.

"Can we aim to spend at least half of those away from everyone?"

"I'd really like that," She said leaning in to kiss his neck, rubbing her lips down his skin, burying her face in his warmth at his collar, and shamelessly inhaling his scent, causing Jughead to chuckle lowly.

"Come on, let's not give Mama Cooper something to hate me for"

Betty reluctantly released Jughead so he could unbuckle himself and got out of the truck, turning to her once outside, to help her out.

Jughead grabbed her bags as Betty buzzed up to Veronica's condo, the door zapped open and the pair casually walked to the elevator. With Betty's dress slung over her arm they made the short trip up 3 stories, standing silently in the looming knowledge of having to leave each other as the elevator dinged through each floor. 

Betty stepped through the mechanical doors first and made her way to Veronica's abode. She stopped abruptly in front of #305 turning on a heel to see Jughead following closely behind. 

"What?" He asked, stopping dead in his tracks, puzzled by her questioning stare.

"Last chance to run away"

"Betts..."

"I mean it, you were right, let's just go."

"Betty..." 

"What are we waiting for? We can get our diplomas online. I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like I have this weekend" She spat out quickly.

"What about Polly? And FP?" Jughead replied stepping towards her and dropping her bags. Betty placed her dress down on top, standing toe to toe with him.

"Don't you want to feel like we did at the cabin forever?" Betty asked sliding her hands up his chest and grabbing onto his collar.

"Yea, but people need us here. Polly needs you. And I have a real opportunity at a semi normal family life, I, at least, owe FP a chance" He soothed, with his hands finding her hips. 

She stepped into him further, slim fingers still coiled around thick plaid and sheepskin. Jughead pressed his forehead to Betty's speaking his next words quietly and lowly.

"-We can feel that good anywhere Betts, it's not about the place, it's about us." 

She sighed and nodded, his voice sending goose bumps across her skin before she pulled him by the collar to her lips, kissing him soundly. 

"You're right..." She mumbled sweetly before she captured his lips again, instantly prying his mouth open with her tongue and running it along with his. He growled against her, meeting her movements willingly and hauling her flush against his body until she was on her tip toes, his hands sliding down to grip thick handfuls of her ass. Betty hummed into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling at the soft hair at the back of his head. 

They staying enveloped in each other, kissing longingly as the air around them grew heavy and charged with electricity, until Jughead had a sound enough mind to break away, playfully pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth as he did so.

"You should go" He whispered keeping his gaze close.

Betty pouted and whined softly, her head spinning. She let out a heavy sigh, not moving from her spot in his arms.

"Thank you again for this weekend"

"The pleasure was all mine" He grinned "-I'll txt you later? Make sure you've survived Alice?"

"Uhg, I forgot about that" She groaned dropping her forehead to his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you. Just talk to her, Calmly. Be forceful if needed." He reassured as he released her behind, bringing his hands up to her cheek and the column of her throat. 

Jughead pressed his lips to hers in a heated and powerful kiss, his thumbs guiding her jaw to better reach the depths of her mouth. And when he pulled slightly away she inched forward to chase his departure. 

"I love you so much" Betty breathed, her eyes fluttering open to meet his clear blues, her skin tingling from his lips and hands on her flesh.

"I love you too, Betty" He replied, tucking her blonde hair behind one ear "-I'll see you before bed"

"Can't wait" She whispered.

Jughead backed away slowly, resisting the urge to throw her against the door and ravish her like he'd done all weekend. He shoved his anxious hands into his jacket pockets, giving her his classic Jones side smile. 

"Later, Betts." He said lightly before turning on a heel, walking towards the elevator.

Betty watched his tall frame walk quickly down the hall, he threw another smile back to her as he disappeared down the next corridor. 

'God damn, when did he get so devilishly handsome?' 

Everything within her was screaming for her to run after him, to catch one more kiss, another embrace, a few more words of devotion. But she resisted, surprised at her temporary ability at self-control.

Betty slumped back against Veronica's door, the action caused the wood to creak and moments later Ronnie threw the door open. Betty lost her balance, stumbling backward and tumbling into the flat, catching herself just before she hit the ground.

"Hi V" Betty chuckled at the raven haired beauty's shocked expression, her hands outstretched in a failed attempt to 'catch' the blonde.

"Hey, B. Are you ok?" Placing a concerned hand on Betty's shoulder.

Betty giggled as she stabilized herself "I'm fine"

"How long were you out there?"

"Not long, Jughead just left" Betty finished her sentence and quickly grabbed Veronica pulling her into a big bear hug.

"-Thank you for helping him. And thank you for being such a good friend. Truly, I'm the luckiest"

"Awe, Betty...dearest. You're so welcome. I'm so glad I could help, and that it went off without a hitch! Come, let's talk details. I want to know everything"

Betty grinned as they rounded the corner into the living room. Ronnie whipped around to give Betty a pleading look.

"I had to tell him where you were! He insisted he be here when you got home" Veronica gestured to Kevin sitting on the couch, practically vibrating with excitement.

"If it isn't Ava Gardner herself. Back from a wild weekend with your own Frank Sinatra?" He teased in a singsong tone.

"Hey Kev" Betty sighed, plopping down next to him.

"Betty, you're simply glowing! Have you changed your skin care routine or something?" Kevin asked facetiously.

Betty rolled her eyes, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"So?! How was your weekend?" Veronica asked with a perfect eye brow raised as she sat across from the pair.

"Fantastic? Unreal? Made blowing? Take your pick" Betty sighed, sinking into the couch.

Kevin and Veronica exchanged looks before grinning back at Betty.

"Go on..." They coaxed in unison.

"Well, we hiked to SweetWater falls, met a nice traveling couple and had a few drinks, we ate great home cooked meals, had coffee on the porch every morning..."

"Yes yes, all that beautiful fluffy PG stuff, but let's get to the juicy details," Veronica said as she waved the air dramatically.

"I mean, I have no one and nothing else for reference, but there wasn't a moment where I wasn't completely, and utterly satisfied"

Kevin's mouth dropped open, eyes wide. Betty could see that he was trying to come up with words, or a question but all were evading him. 

"-Yes Kev, I do mean in the way you're thinking"

Kevin's open mouth gape turned into a wide smile. "I am shocked, how long have you two been...at it?"

Betty laughed "Since Halloween"

"Well now I'm just mad, we've been friends since we were 10 and I'm just finding out now that you've given your V-card to someone who I've also known forever?! And since when is Jughead such a heart throb? When did he get all romantic? Also, why didn't you tell me this was happening?!"

"I wanted to keep it just for us, but Ronnie saw some marks"

"Bite marks" Veronica clarified leaning into Kevin, who audibly gasped.

"I had to tell her, and I would have told both of you, but I didn't want to hurt or embarrass Jughead"

"Embarrass?" Kevin questioned.

"I didn't want to give out details without his knowledge. Again I wanted something just for us"

"God damn, I'm speechless. Such a new and strange feeling" The 3 of them broke into laughter before Kevin spoke up again.

"-Jughead Jones, current day Casanova"

"Just for Betty" Veronica clarified.

"Just?!"

"I'm the only girl he's ever wanted, the only one he's ever been attracted to"

"What?!"

"How do we know this?" Veronica asked.

"I asked him, after you and I talked at Pop's" Betty replied simply.

"Go on..." Kevin suggested.

"He said he realized he loved me this past summer."

"Oh my god, swoon." Kevin mewled.

"Bullshit." Veronica spat out before she was able to soften the words edges. Betty turned to her friend, puzzled.

"-I mean I know I'm new here, but that boy's been holding onto some feels for a long time now" "Why do you say that?"

"Come on, B. You think this lovable lone wolf, who you've known and been close with your whole life, just realized he was madly in love with you this summer? Even if he actively avoided the opposite sex, you were always the exception"

From what Jughead told her at Pop's the one and only time they talked about it, she gathered from his brush past the actual time line that it was longer than just 6 or so months ago. Deep down Betty knew it was much longer than just this past summer, and there were a lot of little things she had glazed over throughout the long course of their friendship, mostly because of his strict avoidance of girls in general. And furthermore, Jughead never made any mention of interest in any girl, ever. So Betty always thought that was just the way he was and would always be. Had she not been so blinded by Archie and his overtly charming and flirtatious nature, maybe she would have come to her seances earlier and acted on those gut feelings she knew she had for Jughead all along. Besides all that, at the time, she wouldn't have been able to fathom that someone could want her above all others. 

"You're right, guys. I don't have an exact date but it doesn't matter. All I care to know is he loves me. And I love him."

"And that he's great in the sack" Kevin quipped. 

Betty turned every shade of red, her mind wandering back to their entangled embraces, the throaty moans that escaped him while inside her, his lips on her skin.

"Earth to Betty?!"

"Caught up in a day dream?" Ronnie poked. Betty smiled hopelessly.

"God V...You have no idea" She replied resting her head on the back of the couch, covering her face with both hands, grinning wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and the read!!


	13. In Me You Can Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions some conversations and events that happened in my other story "The Exception to the Rule" 
> 
> You don't need to read the story to get the context, BUT it helps :)

"Let me be your everlasting light,  
The sun when there is none.  
I'm a shepherd for you,  
And I'll guide you through,  
Let me be your everlasting light.

Oh baby, can't you see?  
It's shinin' just for you.  
Loneliness is over,  
Dark days are through,  
They're through.

Let me be your everlasting light,  
I'll hold and never scold,  
In me, you can confide,  
When no one's there by your side,  
Let me be your everlasting light."

~ The Black Keys - Everlasting Light ~

~~~

~~~6:30pm~~~  
Jughead drove across town in a daze. A happy, content, and sleepy daze. The weather had followed them home, whipping through the trees lining SweetWater river as he drove over the tracks and into The SouthSide.

He really couldn't believe only hours ago he'd been tangled in between the sheets with Betty, at their getaway paradise in the woods. Of course, his mind ran back to her, smiling at her suggestion to run away. Jughead wanted to accept her offer, he wanted to tell her that she was his home, that anywhere she went, he would follow. But, he knew Betty, and he knew himself, and neither of them would be able to live with the guilt of leaving behind the people that needed them the most. He thought about being selfish and running away anyway. But, again, he knew they both wouldn't feel comfortable. Betty specifically wouldn't be able to leave Polly and her imminent twins. 

Graduation wasn't that far away, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted the complete high school experience. He'd wadded through the turbulent waters of his youth to find an island in Betty Cooper, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to do everything possible in Riverdale, high school or life along side her. He wanted to take her to prom, wanted to stand next to her in graduation pictures, he wanted to experience everything, together. Like old times, but better.

He quickly found himself parked in front of his Dad's trailer. Jughead lugged the cooler from the weekend with him as he let himself into the familiar space, finding FP just about to leave.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Dad" Jughead chirped happily.

"I didn't expect you home yet, how was your weekend?"

Jughead smirked "It was great. Were you just about to leave?"

"Yea, some of the crew are going to play pool. I'm going to go, for a bit." The younger Jones raised an eyebrow "-don't worry, Jug."

"Alright, Dad"

"What are you doing for dinner tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet"

"Pop's?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there after work?"

"Sounds good kid, see you then" FP shrugged his leather jacket on, the green and red emblem on the back seeming brighter and more prominent than it used to, and turned on a dime and left. Jughead heard the roar of his Dad's motorbike as it pulled out of Sunnyside Park, before fading into the distance.

He let out a heavy sigh, flopping onto the couch. He couldn't help but worry about FP, knowing that running with the same circles he was before never turned out well. He trusted FP, and that, like always, was his downfall. But FP had done nothing yet to indicate that Jughead should be worried, still, he did wonder if moving home now, was the best option. It was still early on in FP's sobriety, but he'd never lasted this long before. 

Jughead lay still and silent for a while, mulling over everything the last 72 hours had given him. After a slight nap, he peeled himself off the couch, dragging the cooler with him as he shuffled into the kitchen. He filled FP's fridge with the weekend's leftovers and snacked on whatever bachelor pad fridge tidbits he could find before he left.

Jughead hopped into his truck and messaged Betty. He hoped she made it back home fine, and that her mother was none the wiser of her actual sleeping arrangements over the weekend. She responded quickly, and after a swift back and forth he put his phone away and drove straight to Archie's place.

~~~7:30pm~~~  
Jughead let himself into the Andrews' residence, kicking his boots off at the door and hanging his jacket.

"Arch!?"

"Upstairs!"

Jughead walked the well-worn path to Archie's room, ditching his bag in the hall between their bedrooms. He found his oldest friend deep in game play, so Jughead plopped into the office chair next to Archie, leaning back and lacing his fingers behind his neck. Jughead let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes a moment, realizing now, just how fucking tired he really was.

"Rough weekend?" Archie asked sarcastically.

"Ronnie told you?"

"Well Yea, when I didn't hear from you or Betty I kinda put 2 and 2 together, Veronica filled in the rest"

"Betty was really surprised and happy, I'll have to send your girl flowers or something as a thank you" Jughead replied with a sly smile, looking to Archie for some kind of reaction. Instead, he just sat, absorbed in his game. 

Jughead raised an eyebrow at the red head before resting his eyes again. They sat quietly, the action noise from the game and frantic button smashing drowning out the howling wind.

"I just didn't realize you two were 'there' already" Archie blurted out awkwardly.

"What?"

"You and Betts, I didn't know you guys were that serious."

"That, serious?"

"Yea, I mean, it's not like you guys played Scrabble all weekend"

"So what if we didn't dude?"

"It just seems fast is all"

"Fast?" Jughead mocked, turning to look at Archie, who shrugged, still glued to the TV. "-For who? You?"

"What?" Archie hissed.

"You heard me." 

"I don't care what you guys do"

"Seems like you do"

"It just seems fast is all" He repeated.

"Again, for you."

"It's just that it wasn't very long ago that she wanted me"

Jughead sat straight up, his hands finding his knees, gripping into them to keep for punching his oldest friend the throat.

"Classic Archie Andrews wanting what he can't have." Jughead spat back without pause. He saw Archie shuffle uncomfortably in his seat before he continued "-What happened to 'if my friends are happy I'm happy'? Is that just bullshit you say until someone who isn't you is getting laid?"

Archie scowled, his eyes still glued to the game. Jughead heard Fred come home and felt his tired body tighten up further, not wanting to disturb the peace Fred allowed him to have within these walls.

"I covered for you while you were gone, by the way. He'll likely tell your dad" Archie said gesturing towards the open door.

"My dad knows where I was"

Archie looked to Jughead for the first time since he walked in, eyebrows furrowed. He scoffed a laugh before turning back to his game.

"Must be nice, coming and going as you please"

"Oh Yea, lucky me. My dad's a recovering alcoholic that'll pretty much let me do whatever I want because he feels guilty for abandoning my family. Get our head out of your ass, Arch."

"Hey screw you, man!"

"Fuck, whatever Archie. You can and will have any girl you want in Riverdale. And now that the best one, by far, loves someone else? Now you're salty?"

"That's just it, she is the best, and she deserves the best"

"What are you implying? I know she's the best! I grew up with her too, remember?! She's always been the best! You've just been too stupid to see it until now, when someone else is reaping the benefits of being in the center of her life"

Jughead seethed and stood, hurt that his oldest friend thought so lowly of him. "-You had your chance to make her happy, and you blew it." He finished in a deep, unwavering conviction.

"I didn't blow it, I don't feel that way about Betty"

"Then what the fuck are we fighting about?! I love her, I always have, and I make her happy, what more do you want?! 3 weeks ago you were fine?!? You had to have known! What's fucking changed now?"

Archie didn't move, trying to look absorbed in his game. Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply, waiting for Archie to spit out what was actually bothering him.

"-I'm not doing this with you. You've got some serious soul searching to do, pal."

And with that Jughead turned on a heel and left. He rounded the corner snatching up his bag before quickly storming down the stairs.

"Hey Fred, sorry I can't stay. Archie's a dick" He stated firmly as he blew past the older man, quickly grabbing his jacket and haphazardly shoving his boots on. 

"J-Jug?" Fred mumbled, puzzled.

"I'm Sorry, I can't. I'll stay with FP tonight" Jughead watched confusion grip Fred's face, as he looked between the stairs and Jughead walking out the door.

~~~8:30pm~~~  
Jughead drove back to FP's, fuming over Archie's temper tantrum. They had just gotten back to a normal state of being. Rebuilding a friendship 17 years in the making took time and Archie was like a brother to him, but Betty was the love of his life and he'd be damned if Archie tried to drive them apart. 

'Fast' would not be the word Jughead would use to describe how he had gotten to this point in his tempest life. 'Fast' was not the journey he'd been on, 'Fast' was not part of the trek that got him to the point of actually kissing the girl of his dreams. How he fell in love with Betty was everything but 'Fast'.

Jughead wanted to throw in Archie's face all the times Betty ran to him when the red head took her for granted, chose someone else or just plain out neglected her as a friend. He wanted to rub in the fact that she trusted him above all others, before anything romantic happened between them, that he was the one she would confide in. He wanted to tell him about all the late night calls for advice and visits when she was down or stressed, or when she had family issues. 

He wanted to tell him about the night Archie made the huge mistake of stepping into a closet with another girl, on the same night his Hitchcock blonde finally came clean about her childhood crush on Archie.

~~~  
Jughead was almost asleep in his cot at the Twilight when his phone rang: Betty.

"Hello?"

"Juggie..." She sobbed.

"Betty? Are you ok?!"

"No!" She cried, her voice hiccuping as she tried to explain herself.

"Breathe Betty, where are you?"

"I'm such a fool" She sobbed quietly.

"Where are you?" He asked again while trying to pull his pants on one handed. 

Betty wasn't making any sense, bumbling over her words, and stuttering through incomplete sentences. All he was able to make out was: "I ruined everything."

"Where are you?!" He repeated sternly.

She sobbed again, trying to answer but just gasped for air instead. Jughead looked at the time, it was well past midnight.

"Are you at home?"

"Yea..." She whimpered. 

"I'll be right there" He hung up, grabbed his beanie and hopped onto his bike.

His mind raced, unsure what he was about to walk into. He and Betty had drifted apart over the summer, mostly due to her internship out of town, but his fall out with Archie likely didn't help matters. Things were still far from good between the old friends but he had seen Archie earlier that night at Pop's. He could only assume that Archie found Betty and either took heed to his advice or not, both of which could generate the reaction he'd experienced from Betty over the phone. 

Regardless, he was sure Archie was an idiot. But, nothing could have prepared him for the story that Betty would regale him with. 

Coming up to the Coopers property he saw all the lights off, including her bedroom. He rounded the corner, tossed his bike aside and went straight for the ladder in the Andrews' shed. 

'Whatever, I'll climb up anyway'

"Jug" Her quiet voice startled him, and he whipped around to see Betty sitting on her back porch step, in a pink party dress, her bare toes pushed into the dew covered grass. 

Betty smiled weakly at him. She wasn't crying anymore, but her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy, her clear green irises clouded with sadness.

"Are you ok?" He asked closing their distance quickly, slightly out of breath from his mad dash there while he tried to seem calm and collected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call"

"It's ok...are you?"

"We haven't talked since school let out. How was your summer?" She asked politely, dropping her gaze to the grass, her shoulders slumping forward.

"It was fine" He lied "-Betty...Are you ok?" 

She didn't move or say anything, she just sat, looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"-What the hell happened tonight?!" He asked sitting next to her. 

Betty buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have called you, Jug. I'm so sorry"

"We're still friends, Betty. You can call me anytime. Please, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Betty shot him a glare.

He slid in closer, bypassing her stubborn tone, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. "Betty, please...why were you crying?"

"It's stupid, really." She confessed with a sigh, shoving her hands under her thighs to keep from clenching them.

"Humor me."

So she did, she told him everything. Every detail. Everything from when they parted ways at the end of the school year, everything in between and everything leading up to her calling him that night. 

And Jughead was right, Archie was an idiot.

"What was I even thinking? I was so naive to think he could want me like that."

'I want you like that!' His heart screamed, but his mind quickly reprimanded him for even thinking now would be an appropriate time to pour his heart out to her.

"You're not naive. Archie is an idiot, always has been." 

Betty cracked a small smile at his blunt words.

"-Do you remember the time he broke his nose trying to do a skate board trick, to impress Cheryl and her goons?"

Betty chuckled lowly "I remember" 

"Or when he tried to get 'sweet air' off the diving board at the Greendale Community Pool and slipped off the end?"

"I don't remember the 'sweet air' but I do remember the painful belly flop" Betty laughed, bumping into him with her shoulder.

"Or that winter he got his tongue stuck to the flag pole? And the nurse and janitor hand to help free him with warm water? Twice!?!"

"The whole school remembers that."

"See? Idiot. And I'd tell him to his face too, a matter of fact I will!"

"You don't have to do that."

"Ok, but that's on reserve for you. Ready and waiting. Cash it in whenever you want." 

"Thank you, Jug"

"Anytime, Betty" Jughead replied. 

She smiled at him again, more convincingly this time. Every inch of him wanted to comfort her, physically. He wanted to wrap her in his arms until she felt safe and warm. However he was unsure how he would go about comforting someone he'd actively spent his youth trying to keep from touching. But, Betty made it easy. She scooched herself into him as close as possible and rested her head on his shoulder. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her into his side. She promptly gripped around his middle and nuzzled her forehead into the crook of his neck, her cheek pressed to his collar bone. His other hand naturally found its way to her arm, resting it just past her elbow. His fingers slipped into the holes in the afghan sweater thing she'd wrapped herself in. He barely allowed himself to slide his fingertips across her warm skin as she settled into him. 

He pressed his cheek to her hair, trying desperately to control his heart rate. But she smelt like honey and it made him feel dizzy, and he was sure she could hear the erratic rate of his heart beat right through his chest.

And they just sat, like that, for what felt like hours. Until he felt her inhale deeply, letting her exhale out slowly, and shifting into him a bit more.

"I should get to bed," She said quietly after a long comfortable silence.

"Ok, Betts"

He felt her giggle quietly below him.

"I miss that nickname, coming from you." She confessed pulling away from his embrace.

"Noted," Jughead replied simply with a smile, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Thank you again, Juggie" 

That classic side smile tugged at his lip "I miss that nickname, coming from you" He replied quickly with a cocked eye brow.

Much to Jughead's surprise she grinned wide and blushed in return. 

'She blushed, She. Fucking. Blushed!'

"Noted." Betty mimicked before she stood, turning back up her porch steps. "-G'Night, Juggie"  
~~~

Jughead pulled to a stop in front of his Dad's trailer. Seeing FP's bike in the driveway, he hoped to wave his dad off before ducking into his bedroom, but no dice.

"Jug! Hey!? Fred called, said you and Red had a fight? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dad" Jughead replied unconvincingly, moving through to the kitchen.

"You sure?"

"Archie was just acting like a child, so I left" He replied quickly, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"A child? How?"

"I don't really want to get into it"

"Nah, com'mon Jugs, we're not doing that anymore. Let's talk it out."

Jughead sighed heavily, FP was right. Shutting down and closing people off was far too easy and comfortable. If Jughead started on that same road he'd easily fall back into that same pattern. He wanted to rebuild his relationship with his dad, and if they were going to have any success he'd have to speak up. 

"He's pissed that Betty and I spent the weekend together, but he has no right to be"

"Go on..."

Jughead sat at the kitchen table, FP settling in across from him. He unloaded everything to FP, from saying good bye to Betty on the last day of school, to Archie ditching him from Grundy, to Betty confessing her childhood crush to Archie, to her calling on him just like she always used to.

"-From there on Betty and I have been closer than we've ever been, and that's saying a lot."

FP nodded, knowing how inseparable the 3 of them were as kids.

"-now, that I finally have the girl of my fucking dreams he's regressed back to a child?"

"Sounds like jealousy," FP stated bluntly.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Of what? Betty laid it all out for him, and he turned her down."

"Jealous of you spending time together, without him maybe?"

"It seemed a bit...deeper...then that"

"Deeper?"

"Yea..." Jughead said widening his eyes and raising an eye brow for effect.

"Oh...oh, uh, well still jealousy"

"He has Veronica! Not to mention the revolving door of other women he's had and will continue to have!"

"A lot of times we don't know how good we've got it until it's gone or changed. He's probably feeling left out, and missing his best friends"

"She's the only person I've ever felt this way about."

"I know, Jugs."

FP could tell very early on that Jughead had a soft spot in his heart for Betty. She was the only girl he'd ever given a Valentines day card to, the only one to drag him to a school dance, the only girl in any of his 'what did you do at school today?' stories and the only girl (other than JellyBean) he enjoyed spending any time with. 

And it wasn't like there weren't girls seeking out his attention either. Girls would call on him from around the trailer park when he was young, asking if "Juggy" could come play, and Jughead would always vanish into thin air at just the sound of delicate rapping at the front door.

As the years passed FP would intercept giggling phone calls from strangers or Ethel or Ginger, to which Jughead would skillfully avoid with his now well-crafted disappearing act.

FP knew the brooding and mysterious magnet effect all too well, knowing that there was something about the darker side of life that lured twitterpated girls into the Jones' paths. They saw them like a puzzle they can't quite figure out and still wanted to. It wasn't for those poor girls lack of trying, it was just that all female charms and pleas for attention were lost on Jughead, unless they came from Betty Cooper. 

"Why can't he just be happy for us?"

"I don't know, Jugs"

"What if he tries to win her back?!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department. Betty's made up her mind about you, she's stubborn, and the women in that family stick to their guns." FP said with a knowing smirk. 

Jughead knew that his parents, like Fred and Mary, went way back with Alice and Hal, though Jughead knew nothing of the details. Over the years FP had made a few liquor induced confessions about his high school days, some of which included details about a feisty blonde that 'got away'. Jughead paid it no mind as a kid, but he started to put the pieces together as he grew older. He never pried about it and now certainly wasn't the time, but he still had questions. He was still unsure if Betty had any idea of the connection, and often wondered if it was worth bringing up.

"From the look on your face when you walked in here earlier the weekend was a success" FP reminded, trying to bring his oldest kid back the positive.

"It was." Jughead smiled, suddenly feeling like he was under a hot lamp. He willed his brain to stay put and not wander back to the cabin, but he had limited success with keeping his thoughts at bay.

"Like I said, she's made up her mind. Don't let yours get away from you. You and Betty are solid. And Archie is your oldest friend, so don't stop trying" FP said with a slight tone of sadness.

"I'm not apologizing," Jughead said stubbornly.

"Don't then. But you do have to hash it out. Have you told Betty about this?"

"No, not yet"

"Will you?"

"I dunno? Should I? He's the childish bonehead dick idiot"

FP snorted a laugh at his son's run-on insult. "You should tell her"

"I should tell her."

~~~10pm~~~  
FP hit the sheets not long after their conversation. Jughead told him he was likely going to go back to Archie's to try and work things out. But really, all he wanted to do was fall asleep next to Betty. 

Archie could wait, besides he needed to cultivate a plan of attack before facing him again. No need to punch someone you've known since you could remember in the mouth. 

He was just about to turn the engine over in his truck when his phone chimed. The picture he took of Betty presenting SweetWater falls lit up the screen as he opened the message. 'That's my girl' he thought reading the first message. 

Jughead had a pang of pride wash over him as he read the good news. The feeling of satisfaction overshadowed any anger he was feeling towards Archie as he responded to her, ending the conversation with:

'See you soon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why but the fight and flashback in this chapter made me cry, maybe it's because I'm an emotional and sentimental baby? 
> 
> Tell me, What did you think?!
> 
>  
> 
> Also,
> 
> Fear not! 
> 
> Betty's side of the evening will be the next chapter.
> 
> xox All the love!


	14. Work For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the read and all the love!
> 
> Please share your feelings with me, I loves it so!

"Let's make this happen, girl  
You gotta show the world that something good can work,  
And it can work for you,  
And you know that it will.

Let's get this started girl,  
We're moving up, we're moving up,  
It's been a lot to change,  
But you,  
Will always get what you want.

~ Two Door Cinema Club - Something Good Can Work ~

~~~

~~~7pm~~~  
Kevin dropped Betty off at home, relentlessly digging for more specific details from her through the whole ride, but Betty was only half listening, only hearing key points of interest. 

She was, indeed, caught up in a day dream, one she cared never to come out of. Her thoughts were obviously occupied by her brooding lover, bouncing between memories, day dreams and fantasy.

As Kevin pulled up to the house, Betty caught him grinning at her from the driver's seat.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Question?"

Kevin shook his head at his doe eyed friend. "Are you ready to sleep in your own bed?"

"I'm just ready for sleep, I need it, " Betty said with a wink.

Kevin's bright expression turned slightly shocked before he nodded a happy approval.

"-Thanks, Kev," She said lightly, as she grabbed her bags.

"No problem, see you tomorrow" He replied with a chuckle.

Turning to her house Betty was hit with the sudden feeling of panic. This was it, she was alone. No one to hide behind, nothing to distract her, nothing to occupy her attention. She was left with the knowledge that she had to face her fears, that this was completely and hopelessly it, she had to deal. 

'No steps back!'

Betty unlocked and opened the front door, hoping to quickly deek up to her room before running into Alice, giving her a moment to prepare. But, no such luck, Alice was already coming down the hall as Betty was making her desperate dash towards the stairs.

"Elizabeth!"

"Hey, Mom" Betty blurted out kicking off her shoes. 

Alice stopped dead in her tracks, chin tilted up as Betty blew past her. "Why do you smell like a campfire?"

"Veronica and I made s'mores" Betty replied thinking quickly, turning to take the stairs.

"At The Pembrooke?" 

"Yea, they have a fireplace" She took a few stairs hoping that was the end of the interrogation, but again, no such luck.

"Did Weatherbee find you at the formal?"

"Yes."

"And?" 

"And what?" Betty spat out, standing frozen on the stairs.

"And what?! It's a fantastic opportunity that they just dropping in your lap! Honestly Elizabeth?! Are you off your medication?"

Betty hung her head and took a few cleansing breaths, she felt the anger boiling in her belly like a bubbling caldron, but Jughead came to her mind and reminded her: 'calmly.' 

She knew if she turned around she'd end up yelling and screaming and likely crying. And she didn't need any of that. She needed to tell Alice her plans in the only way she knew her mother would listen. Precise, unemotional and factual information.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I have homework"

"It's not to be passed upon. This will put you a cut above the rest"

"I understand, Mother"

"This is not a joke Elizabeth, I will not allow you to throw your life away like you sister did"

"Enough! Please?! Can we just talk later?"

"Fine, but this discussion is far from over."

"Fine." 

Betty continued up the stairs and made it to the sanctuary of her bedroom with her anger, just, in check. She let herself into her private space, closing the door behind herself and leaning against it. 

She couldn't believe her mother's comment about Polly. Alice could be a hurtful woman, but she didn't think their mother thought that lowly of Polly or the situation she was currently in. Betty questioned if she had made a mistake of asking Polly back home, exposing her, again, to their emotionally neglectful mother and absent father. Her thoughts ran to her sister, and she wondered if the roles were reversed would her mother think the same of her?

Dropping her bags Betty shed her coat, sweater, and socks, leaving them in a trail behind herself before belly flopping onto her bed. She closed her eyes a moment and almost fell asleep, the familiar plush of her bed helping soothe her tired muscles. 

She was sore, but only the kind you get from going out for a night of dancing or hiking up a mountain, and Betty welcomed the ache in her hips and legs, knowing it was from one thing only. She had yet to see the array of blue and purple bruises that likely riddled her hips and thighs, her mind wandering back to the reverie that was her weekend in the woods with the one and only Jughead Jones. Her memories softened into a waking dream moments before her phone chimed. Slightly disorientated Betty looked around the room, realizing she was laying on her phone in her pocket. She flopped onto her back and dug it out, smiling at the screen.

 

'Did you survive the hound?'

'Barely :( Round 2 takes place later'

'My money is still on you'

'I didn't even look at her Jug, I couldn't'

'Well, I'm glad it wasn't a yelling match'

'She asked me if I was off my meds! Which I am, but screw her! She also said Polly's choices wasted her life!'

'Yikes, look out Alice'

'I almost lost it, but I'm in my room now. I'll talk to her before bed. Where are you?'

'My truck, just about to leave FPs'

'I'll message you after Round 2?'

'Sounds good xo'

Betty had just put her phone down when it chimed again. The pictures from their weekend. She looked them over, and over, and over again, swooning over the happiness in both their faces in every single god damn picture. She broke her attention away briefly, allowing her eyes to rest, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. 

~~~8pm~~~  
Though Betty's nap was brief, it was satisfying. She lazily got up and changed into more comfortable clothes, because sleeping in jeans is never fun and always awkward. She wondered downstairs to the quiet, empty kitchen and made herself a snack, eating it at the island, nearly in the dark. Betty practiced her speech to her mother in her head over and over on repeat, trying desperately to muster up the courage it was going to take to stand up to Alice.  


Once Betty had finished the last crumbs of food off her plate and tidied her mess, she slowly made her way back to the reprieve of her bedroom tuning into her favourite folklore podcast, trying to drown out the insecurities that were claiming she didn't have the guts that this was going to take.

~~~9pm~~~  
Though Betty was tired and more than ready for bed and emotionally she didn't want to deal, she knew she had to. She was herself a take charge individual, why did confronting her mother change that fact? She had waited until the last possible moment that night to talk to Alice. Betty had gone through her nightly routine, purposefully dragging the normally 20-minute procedure into almost an hour, day dreaming leisurely as she did so. Thinking about the day Jughead first kissed her.

~~~  
Betty was awake for far too long that rainy night, tossing and turning, unable to find comfort.  
But, how could she get comfortable? How could she sleep? Polly was out there somewhere, pregnant, alone, and hurt. Not only that, someone had followed them to Polly and Jason's getaway car and torched the thing, and her mind swirled with the worry of things she couldn't do anything to control or fix.

So she now lay still, on top of her covers, blinking absently at the ceiling, worrying and feeling guilty. Worrying about Polly and her baby, worrying that she was badly hurt, or worrying the worst. Worrying about what her parents were going to do, worrying about all their lies, completely consumed with things that were far beyond her control. Guilt reared its ugly head within her now because she was also happy. Happy that Jughead, her loyal, kind and lifelong friend had unexpectedly kissed her.

The kiss hit her like a ton of bricks, heavy on her chest, deep in her veins and low in her stomach, solidifying feelings she had pushed down into the depths of herself for years because she could never have him.

He had always been romantically unavailable, so any feelings or moments she thought she felt throughout the long course of their friendship, she shook off, blaming hormones, or their close companionship or straight up jealousy. 

Through the years girls would ask her for advice on how to draw Jughead's attention 'You're his best friend, you must know how to get him to notice me' Betty would always let them down easily, telling them that he was not interested in dating anyone. Nor had he ever been. And to the best of her knowledge, that was true. Most girls didn't take that as an answer and continued to chase the unattainable. 

However, the instant Jughead's lips touched hers every moment she thought she'd felt throughout the years came crashing back into her. Solid, electric and welcomed. And, like an idiot she blurted out facts about Polly and Jason's getaway car, interrupting their moment, which she was sure scared him off or at least discouraged him. 

She needed to clear the air, she needed to take control of something, anything. She needed Jughead to know his kiss meant something to her, and that her out burst of clarity didn't mean she was preoccupied with anything other than his lips and his soft, yet hungry kiss. The very thing she couldn't and didn't want to stop thinking about. 

She glanced at the time, seeing it was literally the wee hours of the morning now, and sleep was still evading her. She turned over to her phone, knowing his night crawler habits and that he was likely still at Pop's or at least awake.

'Are you sleeping?'

'No, what's up?'

'Can you meet me?'

'It's raining'

'Please? It'll be worth it, I promise'

'Ok Betts'

'Meet me on my back porch?'

'Be there in 5"

She waited under the small overhang above the back door, standing silently in her rain jacket, listening to the large water droplets hit the wooden patio deck like marbles. 

Soon after Jughead rounded the corner on his bike, soaked despite his raincoat. He ditched his bike in the grass.

"Hey, Betts" He greeted her taking her porch steps 2 at a time.

"Hey, Jug" She replied. 

Jughead stepped closer into her, seeking the shelter of the small awning. Her breath caught with his proximity, his warmth and his smell as she felt him rest a hand on the small of her back. 

'Maybe I didn't scare him off?'

She smiled up at him, his wet hair plastered to his forehead, his precious beanie likely stashed to stay dry. She brushed his hair back, stood up on tip toe, and tentatively pressed her lips to his. He responded quickly, his hand cupping her cheek lightly, pulling her closer with his hand still on her lower back. Betty weaved her fingers through his wet locks and gripped her other hand into the back of his neck, pulling him in harder. 

Though this kiss was different from their first, it was still more innocent than she was feeling. She felt as though was going to burst, heat brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"Is this why you asked me over here?" He asked with a sly smile, lips barely leaving hers.

"Yes, " She breathed, kissing him firmly again. Sinking into him further she experienced a flush of urgency each time he pulled back, and warmth through her limbs every time he came back in contact with her. 

First kisses are notoriously awkward and fumbling. But this, this was fluid and natural. And deliriously all consuming.

Jughead hummed against her, relaxing into their chaste kiss, squeezing his grip around her tighter before she pulled away from his lips slightly.

"-I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Ruining our moment earlier"

"You didn't ruin anything."

"It was so lovely, and I opened my big fat mouth and I ruined it" 

Jughead chuckled running the back of his fingers across her jaw and sinking them into her hair. "You're understandably worried about Polly. I am too, but we'll find her. Please don't worry about earlier, it was great"

"It was great. And I needed you to know that" She finished, gently pressing her lips to his again, savoring the soft push and pull of this unfamiliar territory. 

A throaty groan escaped him as she slid her tongue across his lower lip. Jughead allowed her access, shuttering slightly at the new sensation of their tongues coiling smoothly together.

"I know" He mumbled as she broke away. He pressed his forehead to hers. "-It's really late, you should try to get some sleep"

"Will you walk me to school?"

"Of course"

"I'll see you in a few hours then"

"Can't wait"

"G'night, Juggie"

"Night, Betts"  
~~~

Betty shook herself out of her alluring daydream.

'Quite procrastinating, Cooper!'

Betty slipped onto her housecoat, straightened herself out, and tucked her hair into a low braid before walking towards her parent's bedroom. She paused in front of Polly's room, seeing the soft glow of her bedside lamp peek out from under the door, hearing her music playing softly from inside. Betty resisted the urge to creep into her sister's room like she did as a kid, scared during thunderstorms. She could sneak in now, Polly could braid her hair again, she could tell her everything was going to be fine and Betty could avoid Alice another day.

'Maybe avoid her till tomorrow or two days from now? Avoid her all week? For the rest of my life? No! Come on - Be brave Betty'

She trudged on, lightly tapping her knuckles against the master bedroom door.

"Yes"

Betty stepped through the threshold, waiting to see the look on Alice's face, but her attention was occupied by her laptop. She sat on the edge of the bed closest to her mother and waited for Alice to turn her attention away from the blue hue in front of her. Finally, when Alice was satisfied with her work she closed the computer and put her reading glasses on top. Looking up at her youngest child, Alice gave Betty the 'well let's hear it' look. Betty understood the cue and inhaled deeply.

"I want to talk, realistically and rationally about what I want and intend to get out of my senior year" 

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Betty held a hand up, her features stern, but not angry. Alice retreated almost immediately, lending Betty her attention.

"I intend to keep my grades up, and where they are now. I will keep my commitments to The Blue and Gold, The RiverVixens, Student Council and my Valedictorian Election. But, I do not intend to stress any more than necessary or stretch myself to the point of insanity." Betty took a deep breath, keeping eye contact with Alice as she continued. "-I want to have fun and make memories with my friends, and with Jughead. I want to look back at this time in my life with a smile, not with regret."

"Take the opportunities offered, it's that simple"

"It's not that simple! I don't want to do it, so I'm not going to."

"You need good post secondary education if you plan to be successful in this world, Elizabeth. This will help you achieve that."

"And I'll get into a good school. But I want to do it on my own. I don't want or need to be 'a cut above the rest'. I want to be accepted for my merit. Besides all that, my heart is not in it, and I wouldn't give it 100% squandering an opportunity for someone else who might really need it."

"Elizabeth, think clearly. Don't let lofty teenage feelings impede on your goals, this could change everything for you."

"These are my terms" Betty straightened her posture and squared off her shoulders. "-Agreeable?"

"No, Elizabeth. You're taking this opportunity. And that's final. I've already met with Mayor McCoy." 

"You're not listening to me. I'm not doing it. End of story. I'll go down to city hall myself tomorrow."

"I'm your mother! This is not a negotiation."

"This is my life. I've been more than generous with the time I'm willing to dedicate to things you deem 'appropriate'. So again, These are my terms" Betty repeated, harnessing Jughead's strong advice. 'Be forceful'

"Elizabeth! What's gotten into you?! You're acting crazy!"

"Don't start with that. Just because I disagree doesn't mean I'm crazy!"

"You can't throw your dreams away just because you want to have 'fun'!"

"These are my terms." Betty kept her shoulders square, tilting her chin up for infection.

"The decisions you make now affect your whole life"

"That's exactly my point! I don't want to waste my life over loading and stressing myself to death!!" Alice recoiled, not hearing this tone and volume from Betty's voice. 

"This is because of Jugg-head, isn't it?"

Betty shook her head in disbelief, she felt herself getting much angrier, and now defensive of her other half, she felt like she had bees in her chest, itching to burst forth and claim Alice as their first victim.

"No, Mother. Contrary to popular belief, I have my own thoughts and feelings."

"You're letting him distract you, Elizabeth."

"I welcome it! He makes me happy. And I know that if I continue with my life as is, I'll lose it and him."

"Elizabeth, be rational. You don't really think this high school love will last?"

"I do. And regardless, I want to try."

"Just like your sister, blinded by a boy"

"Stop! Jughead and Jason are nothing alike. And Polly and I are not the same."

"You're letting some boy cloud your better judgment"

"He's not some boy. How can you even say that?! You've known him my whole life! and known his family most of yours! You saw him grow up, you know what kind of a person he is. He doesn't want me to kick school or my dreams to the curb, he's just as capable of getting into a good school as I am! He wants me to be happy, and I'll achieve that through balance. So, again, these are my terms" Betty finished, standing up. 

She needed to get out of that room immediately, her fists were cramping up, and her anger was only just within control.

Alice shook her head slightly, rubbing her temples with 2 fingers. "I see there's no reasoning with you"

"No"

"If I see even the slightest drop in GPA."

"I know"

"I mean it."

"I understand"

"You'll go to Mayor McCoy with your decision tomorrow"

"Yes mother"

"Don't disappoint, Elizabeth"

Betty threw a curt nod at her mother and turned on a dime, exciting as the bedroom as quickly as possible. Betty raced quietly down the hall and flung herself into her room finding Polly propped up on her bed, eyes wide, clearly waiting.

"What the hell was all that?" Polly asked.

Betty's shocked expression softened at the sight of her sister, and her big belly. She shook her head, not really believing what had just transpired. She'd won, perhaps temporarily, but still, it counted.

"I just stood up to mom...and won?"

Polly's eye brows shot up, a visible shiver running up her spine. "...what?"

"I know"

"...you did?"

"I think so?"

"...how?"

"I don't know, I was blunt and upfront about some things she's been pressuring me about. Told her I wasn't going to do it, but I would continue to engage in a few of her 'acceptable' school activities."

"And it worked?"

"I don't know. It seemed to, she agreed to my terms. Should I be worried?"

"When it comes to Alice? Always..."

Betty shuttered a laugh, shaking her head in disbelief again.

"-How was your girls weekend with Ronnie?"

"I wouldn't know. I was with Jughead" Betty smirked. Polly shot her sister a knowing smile.

"That'a girl."

"Say one thing, do another"

"I taught you well, my young padawan"

"I had help, Jughead and Veronica hatched the plan" 

"Was it was everything hoped for?"

"And then some"

"You love him?"

"I love him with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." 

Polly giggled at her sister's over the top romanticism. "Good. I like Jughead. I always have, you're well suited. I always thought that Archie was a bit of a tart" Polly stated bluntly. 

Betty laughed as she replied. "He kinda is, but he's still one of my best friends, and I love him like a brother."

"But you love Jughead differently."

"Very."

"Obviously you're being safe?" Polly asked, rubbing her belly for added effect.

"Yes, after, well your situation, Mom made sure history didn't repeat itself"

"Still, Alice might cut you off" Polly warned "-She tried everything to keep Jason and I away from each other. I can understand why...now. Had dad just been honest with me, with us? None of this would...never mind, we both know honestly isnt either parent's strongest suit. That's why I say always be thinking about Alice's next move. That woman can be as unpredictable as a tempest sea"

~~~10pm~~~  
Polly had waddled back to her room after saying goodnight to Betty through a series of hugs. Turns out pregnancy hormones mess with everything, including the need for human contact. Polly confessed to feeling lonely, missing companionship and wanting literally anyone to rub her belly. She'd reduced to even wanting strangers to do it in line at the grocery store. And after having a good laugh about that Betty told her to never hesitate, that good hugs and belly rubs are always needed no matter the state one's in. 

Once alone Betty laid back against her pillows, grabbing her phone from her bedside table, smiling at her new lock screen. Goofy happy candid Jughead getting a surprise kiss from her, raging SweetWater Falls behind them. 

'It is done!'

Moments later he replied: 'And she lives to tell the tall tale'

'It seems to have worked, I'll tell you all about it if you come over...'

'I'll be there in 20'

'Aren't you at Archie's?'

'No, FP's'

'Still?'

'Again'

'?'

'Long story'

'Is everything ok?'

'Mostly. I'll tell you about when I get there.'

'Ok'

'See you soon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~  
> This flashback takes place on the eve of episode #6. This would mean that Juggie is living at RHS, and though it seems like a long shot, him coming all that way in the rain just to see her and to walk her to school the next day, I wanted Betty to explore her feelings with us and for her to show Juggie that she really cares for him and this time frame just seemed to fit.
> 
> Though we are in an alternate universe (where we have the freedom to explore any time line we wish) I still wanted to stay true the time frames lined in 'The Exception to the Rule' and Riverdale.
> 
> Also,  
> Jughead would do anything for Betty, so biking in the rain ain't no thing.


	15. Within These Walls

"My baby is a freak like me,  
and she knows just what I like.

She carries all the keys to the places,  
that no one dares to find.

She won’t tell nobody,  
what goes on within these walls.

If they’d talked, they’d probably,  
tell you all about love."

~ NoMbe - Freak Like Me ~

~~~

~~~10:30pm~~~  
Jughead parked up the block a bit, not wanting to draw any unnecessary Andrews attention. He already knew that scaling up her fucking house might draw a certain neighbour's gaze, with his tragically and conveniently placed window. But really, Jughead was just trying to avoid Fred seeing him and could care less of Archie did. 

Thankfully Archie's shade was drawn, the blue hue from his tv sneaking through the slats as Jughead approached the side of the Cooper's residence. He climbed up the ladder with ease, while Betty opened the window as he reached the top.

"Once it's full on winter, I won't be able to climb up here as easily," He said quietly as he ducked into her bedroom. Once inside he paused on her window seat and took off his shoes and jacket, tossing his beanie on top of the pile. 

He let out a heavy sigh as he looked her over. She was in an old faded pair of RiverVixen shorts, likely Polly's and his "S" tshirt, the original one she had stolen from him a month ago and to her credit, his favourite. 

The cut of her shorts exposed a few finger print bruises on her upper legs as Jughead stood and chewed his lower lip. She sauntered over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him firmly.

Jughead poured himself into her, sliding his arms around her middle and hauling her against himself. She hummed within his grasp, all coiling tongues, wandering hands and grasping fingers. 

Pulling himself away from her lips, Jughead trailed kisses across her jaw and down the column of her soft neck, reeling and love drunk, like it was the first time he'd ever touched her.

"I'll sneak you through the backyard or something. That's future Betty and Jughead's problem" She said in a hushed tone, knowing she was just toeing the line of whether Alice was fully asleep or not. 

Jughead chuckled as Betty slipped from his grasp, backing away quickly. She went to her door and peeked out, listening for any noise before closing it and fastening the lock.

"-How was the rest of your night? Is everything ok with FP?" She asked turning to Jughead who had propped himself on her bed, his back against her headboard, long legs outstretched and ankles hooked. Though the contrast of his black hair, dark clothes, and olive complexion against the pastel of her bedroom was striking, he continued to look at ease and comfortable within these walls, much to Betty's delight.

"FP's fine."

"Why did you go back?" She asked sitting across from Jughead, tucking her legs underneath herself. 

"Archie and I got into a fight"

"A fight?! About what?"

Jughead hesitated, he wasn't sure why, but he entertained the thought of not telling her. He looked up from his hands in his lap to Betty's eyes, finding her green pools pleading with him to be honest, and he couldn't refuse her.

"You."

"Me?!" Jughead nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on hers. "-what about?!"

"Uh, well...he thinks you and I are moving too fast"

Betty's inquisitive and concerned eyes turned dark and furious the instant the words left his mouth. "Excuse me?" 

Jughead nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue, knowing there was more disgust where that came from. "-did you ask for his opinion?"

"No. He blurted it out as soon as I walked through the door. "

"It's none of his business!"

"He thinks it is."

"What else did he say?"

Jughead hesitated again, not wanting to repeat the more hurtful things Archie had said. Things that he himself had thought, things he had worried about when those nagging loser insecure demons tried to convince him he was just a weirdo freak from the wrong side of the tracks, who Betty was simply 'slumming it' with. 

His eyes pleaded with her now, eyebrows knit tightly together as he shook his head 'no' slightly. Betty scooched up his body and rested her hand on his chest rubbing soothing patterns into his soft flannel as she waited for him to continue.

"He just...the things he said...were off hand but pretty hurtful." Jughead shuffled uncomfortably. "-I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, we'll both have cooled off by then," He reassured resting a hand over hers. 

He watched himself lace their fingers together before he pulled her wrist to his lips, pressing deliberate kisses into her soft skin, trailing his warm breath up the inside of her arm.

"Jug, what did he say?" She coaxed, gently pulling away from his distraction.

Jughead let out a defeated sigh, pressing her hand against his chest again.

"He implied that I'm just your second choice, that we're rushing into the physical and that I'm not good enough for you."

Betty's eyes grew wider with each word he spoke. She shook her head at the absurdity of it all. "...what?"

Jughead nodded, giving her a slight shrug. "FP thinks he's jealous of the time we're spending together"

"Well, Archie and Veronica aren't having sex yet, that might have something to do with his temper tantrum" She began, not veering her gaze from his. "-And you are not my second choice, Jughead. You've always been my first choice. With everything important, you're always the first person I think of telling. You've always been my first phone call, my confidant, my advocate, my champion...my knight. But before, I just didn't imagine anything romantic happening with us, because..." She trailed off but he picked up right where she ended.

"You didn't think I was interested."

"In anyone" She clarified.

"You had to have known, deep down..." He said quietly, hoping she had felt something, anything, over the years.

"I had a feeling, but again, I didn't put much stock in it, I thought it was one sided on account of your disinterest in woman"

"Not all women"

"Just most of them"

"Not you"

Betty smiled sliding up his body more until they were inches apart, she crossed legs sliding under her pillows before she tossed a few aside. Jughead draped an arm across her lap, resting his hand low on her waist, his other still occupied by her fingers on his chest.

"I like where we're at, a lot. I love that we just spent our entire weekend together, naked." Betty confessed, her eyes locked on his as she let out a breathy giggle. Jughead chuckled a visible blush creeping up his neck to his ears. "-Archie has no say and no jurisdiction here." Betty declared with conviction. "-And it's none of his damn business anyway!" She finished in a huff.

"Good. I just..." He couldn't help but continue, inhaling deeply before he spoke again "I hope all of this hasn't been too fast for you. It really wasn't that long ago you wanted to be with Archie"

Betty's eyes filled with sadness before she dropped her gaze to her hands.

"I don't want him." She said quietly. "-I don't think I really did back then either, I just, it just felt expected, so I fell in line." She mumbled.

"You're sure?" He asked dipping his head down to meet her eyes.

"I don't love him Jughead, not the way I love you. Not nearly." She said, her eyes welling up with tears.

He nodded, feeling that her words were true. "-You believe me, don't you?"

"I do." Jughead replied quickly clinging as much reassurance to his words as he could while he brushed away the few stray tears she allowed to escape with the pads of his thumbs.

"Good! Now, no more Archie talk!" She finished, taking his wrists in her delicate heads, and draping his arms over her shoulders.

Jughead let out a light chuckle before she leaned over him, pressing her lips to his. Betty shuffled up onto her knees, her hands finding the lapels of his flannel as she pulled him deeper into their kiss. 

Jughead relaxed his arms down her chest, his hands finding the base of her neck, his fingers dipping into her golden hairline, thumbs pressed into her jaw.

As their lips moved against one another in a well-choreographed dance, Betty resisted the urge to straddle Jughead's lap, knowing the act would push them past the deep heady feeling of devotion pouring out of him and into something much more primal.

She couldn't help but want to savour this emotional exchange a while longer. She wanted to savour everything, the flutter of his eye lashes in between gasps of air, his taste, the electricity pounding through her heartbeat. She wanted Jughead to feel what she felt, every pulse within her, she wanted him to know through her kiss that no one else would ever do, that there was no one else but him for her. 

She pulled away keeping her forehead pressed to his, she slid her hands up from his collar, slipping them over the length of his neck and up into his ink black locks.

"You know I love you." She whispered as she curled her fingers in, scraping his scalp lightly before grabbing thick handfuls of his hair.

"I do." He repeated in a more pleading tone than before.

"You know I only want you." She continued, tugging him by the hair to allow her access to his throat. He obliged with a moan of her name. "-Say it." She commanded in a low whisper, with her lips against his skin before trailing kisses up his neck to his ear. 

"I do."

"You know that I'm only yours."

"I do." He replied, barely, his voice shaking from her tongue tracing the shell of his ear. She pulled his lobe in between her teeth before releasing his ear to capture his lips again. 

Their embrace continued in a semi innocent fashion, though their familiarity made going back to 'just' making-out difficult. At some point they settle into just laying together, hands caressing skin, fingers coiling in hair, the steady rhythm of 2 heartbeats vibrating in time, as one.

Jughead sighed deeply, not wanting to disturb this sleepy euphoria, but he had to ask. 

"Do you want to tell me about your talk with 'Alice Lannister' ?" 

Betty chuckled as she answered. "She's agreed to a lift in activities, she said that if anything starts to slip, she'll regain control"

"Do we count that as a win?"

"We do. For now. She could change her mind at any moment. I'll still have to watch for impending doom, but for right now, it's a win."

"Well, I'm proud of you." 

She blushed "Thanks, Jug. I wouldn't have been able to do it without your encouragement"

"You would have done it eventually, you just needed the support and a push" 

Betty shrugged with a smile. "Well, thank you for believing in me. You reminded me to stay calm, and I think that had everything to do with her agreeing to my terms" She ended her sentence with a stifled yawn. "-Want to snuggle me to sleep?" She asked quietly.

"I do." He replied with a side smirk.

"But you simply can't snuggle with all these clothes on, it's just not safe. Someone could get hurt" She said with a giggling and knowing tone as she pushed his flannel off his shoulders. Jughead shimmed out of the threads quickly, tossing it aside as she unbuckled his belt, and popped his pants button.

"That's sound logic" He replied with a smile, lifting his hips and taking over, ridding himself of the useless garment.

Betty got up and pulled the blankets down before Jughead scootched under the covers, resting his head on the array of plush pillows still laying behind him. He waited with open arms for her to slide into the crook of his arm. She moved to his side, resting her head on his chest, her legs entangling with his. Jughead engulfed her shoulders, his hands running down her arm and back. 

"I want to fall asleep like this every night" Betty purred, sleepily nuzzling into the underside of his jaw.

"Me too, my love"

~~~3 am~~~  
Betty woke to her extra early Alice alarm. She could hear Jughead breathing softly behind her, his breath tickling the hairs at the base of her hairline as she hit snooze.  
She curled her arm around his more, pulling herself into his warm body, and rolling her hips back against him, feeling him already at morning attention. A soft moan escaped her at the sensation, causing Jughead to stir quietly behind her.

Betty slid his hand down from her rib cage and into the waistband of her shorts. She pushed his hand inside the fabric, keeping her hand on top of his.

"B-Betts" He woke mumbling as he pressed himself against her backside.

"Yes, Juggie?"

"Is it morning?" Jughead questioned through a gravely and sleep ridden voice. He nuzzling into her nape, dragging his lips across the slope of her neck.

"Yes," Betty moaned faintly.

Jughead hummed into the back of her shoulder as he began to run his fingers through her warmth, gathering wetness and moving fluidly against her.

With a restrained groan, Betty pushed back into him then rolled her hips against his hand as Jughead fell into a familiar pattern between her thighs, circling her pleasure point in smooth deliberate circles. 

"Let's get you out of these clothes," He said lowly against the shell of her ear while pulling at the waistband of her shorts.

Betty whimpered at the loss of friction, his voice sending goose bumps across her whole body and without hesitation she stripped every stitch of clothing off as Jughead rid himself of his shirt. She leaned back into him, the warmth from his chest burning into her back.

"You too, it's only fair" Her voice came out as a whisper, feeling him trail his hand back down her body. 

Jughead pushed away from her just long enough to peel his boxers off before his skin was pressed against hers again. His hand fell to her hip bone his other circling around her shoulder and down into the valley of her breasts, pulling her back against his chest again. He buried his face into the crook of her neck peppering kisses and bites to her soft skin, drinking in the quiet moans that escaped her as he did so.

She took his hand from her hip and moved his fingers back to her center again, hooking her leg slightly behind him to give him freer access. Jughead slid his digits into her slick folds dragging them against her slowly and circling her clit, adding and removing pressure while she writhed under his touch. His hips moved against her of their own accord, his stiffness pinned against her ass, his excitement now borderline unbearable.

But, as though she was a mind reader now too, Betty slipped her hand in between their bodies and gripped her slender fingers around him, gently guiding him in between her thighs. His fingers paralyze as he came in contact with her, his tip sliding through her drenched valley and to her pleasure point. With a growl he thrust himself deliberately against her sensitive bundle, causing Betty to moan louder than he knew she expected.

"Shit." She mumbled clasping a hand over her mouth. Jughead chuckled, breathing deeply into her neck.

"Should I stop?" He asked palming his hand over her breast and rocking himself into her clit again. 

And though he didn't think it was possible, the breathy and strained moan that escaped her next was far sexier than the one moments before. She shook her head 'no' frantically as she pulled at his hips, desperate for him to move. Jughead picked up her subtle hint and positioned himself at her center. Betty moaned loudly as he entered her in a single, solid, and determined thrust, the new angle causing a thrilling sensation that she'd not yet experienced. She could barely contain herself, while she was actively trying to stay quiet, the intense pleasure she experienced was all consuming, mind numbing and too phenomenal. Jughead covered her mouth in surprise, as she loudly groaned his name.

"Jesus, Betty! Are you trying to get me killed?" Jughead whispered, desperately trying to contain his own enjoyment for fear of waking the entire house. And subsequently suffering the wrath of Alice, surely resulting in his death.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled breathlessly as she rolled her hips back into him.

Jughead slid his hand down from her mouth to her neck, his fingers gripping into her shoulder for leverage, his thumb dipping into the hollow of her throat as he began to move in and out of her tight feminine grip. 

Betty buried her face in her pillow to keep from screaming out his name as he fell into a quick rhythm behind her. Jughead gripped onto her hip tightly, pulling and pushing her in time with his cadence.

"Slow down" She urged, as his breath in her ear indicating the early signs of his release. Jughead growled into the back of her neck, biting down on her shoulder as he followed his orders. Betty moaned quietly, pushing her hips back into his slowed thrusts. "-Wait for me" She pleaded, as she felt his rhythm falter further.

"Betts..." Jughead whined lowly, his voice begging her for release.

"I'm close..." 

He moved his hand from his desperate grip on her hip to her sensitive bundle of nerves, swirling his fingers around the bulb firmly and tenaciously, his other hand rolling her taut nipple in between his finger tips.

"Fuck, Betty...I can't...please" 

His thrusts pounded into her, driving her closer and closer, the quake in his voice finally pushing her over the edge.

"Yes, Juggie" She urged softly, coaxing his release out of him right along side hers. 

Jughead bit into her shoulder, his climax only intensified by Betty's hot release as she shattered around him, muttering her last words over and over before she tensed and relaxed in one glorious earth stopping moment. 

Seconds into the hazy paradise that is the afterglow and while Jughead regained his breathing in between peppering kisses to her neck and shoulder, Betty's alarm went off again.

He untangled an arm and grabbed her phone turning the vibration annoyance off. He dropped the phone next to Betty before he pulled away from her with a shiver.

"That was..." Jughead sighed flopping onto his back as Betty rolled onto her side to face him.

"Incredible?"

"Truly."

"We don't have much time left"

"I know, I don't want to leave. But, I know have to."

"You do." She agreed sadly.

"I'll see you soon, though?"

"Yes, usual time?"

"Yes, dear" He smiled pulling her into his side. Betty hooked her leg up to his hip and wrapped her arms around his ribs. He waited for a breath, watching her eyes flutter closed, feeling her inhale deeply.

He kissed the top of her head a few times before he wiggled himself away from her grasp. Betty pulled her covers up, trying to shield herself from the cold air his warm body left in its absence. 

Jughead got up with a heavy sigh, eyeing the room for his clothing. As he moved around quietly gathering his effects, Betty spotted his green flannel at the foot of her bed. She smiled to herself as she let the covers drop to reach down and snag it. She shrugged the soft well-worn threads over her shoulders, sitting on her knees at the end of her mattress. 

"So, Juggie...Now can I keep your flannel?" She purred. 

Jughead looked up to her from securing his pants. His mouth dropped, all the air in his lungs leaving him. Betty's hair was loose and wild, his flannel swimming on her, looking more like a dress than a shirt. The buttons lay open against her porcelain skin, taunting him, encouraging him to touch her. It was yet again one of the best things in his life, Betty Cooper in nothing but his flannel.

"Yes," He said with a sigh as he reached down to her, cupping her face in his hands, and pressing his lips to hers in a firm passionate kiss. "-How could I say 'no' again?"

"You couldn't." 

"You're right." He smiled, brushing her blonde waves away from her cheek. "-I love you, Betts"

"I love you too, Juggie"

"I'll see you soon"

Knowing himself and Betty to what he was beginning to understand was a science, he knew that if he lingered any longer, he would risk every sneaky endeavor and secret rendezvous they ever had or would have in the future. 

So with that knowledge, he resisted temptation, temporarily. Giving her a quick side smile he turned and made his decent out her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! 
> 
> ...I know you wanna...
> 
> Trust me, it'll feel good...I promise...


	16. I Will Ask You Once Again

"Life is very short,  
And there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend.

I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So, I will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.

While you see it your way,  
There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

We can work it out.

We can work it out."

~ The Beatles - We Can Work It out ~

~~~

It was now the first weekend of December and Mary was home for the month. Though she and Fred both wanted him to stay a while longer, Jughead knew it would mean a lot to FP if he were settled in at home for when his Mom and JellyBean were in town for Christmas. 

Besides that, Archie was still giving him the cold shoulder and Jughead didn't want to fake nice for Fred anymore. Mary asked him about the palatable tension the night before he moved back home. She said that Archie was frugal with the details of their feud, mumbling about girls but that she sensed something was further a miss.

"I don't really know what to tell you Mar. I've tried talking with him, but you know how he is. He's stubborn, just like his folks" He joked, trying to divert the conversation. 

Mary chuckled, sipping her tea at the kitchen island. She pushed the plate of cookies she had made earlier towards Jughead as he sat across from her.

"It's not like you two to be like this though, I honestly don't think I remember you boys ever fighting"

"As kids, no, but what was there to fight about? Life was simpler, we had everything we wanted. Bikes, forts, the tree house, SweetWater river and all the other freedoms a small town allows"

"So what are you fighting about now?"

"That's what I'm saying, Mar. I don't know!"

"He said, girls? What did he mean?"

Jughead let out an exhausted sigh, finishing off his second cookie: peanut butter, his favourite. 

"Betty." He mumbled through crumbs.

"What?! He told me he was happy for you guys?" 

Jughead shrugged, picking up another cookie. "He told me that too"

"I don't understand," Mary said with a puzzled shake of her head in disbelief.

"Neither do I and he won't give me a straight answer."

"Where is this all coming from?"

Jughead shrugged, like with Fred, he had always felt comfortable around Mary. His own mother was a distant creature who worked more than she should have, and harder than her body would allow. Gladys was tired, a lot, almost always. And when she wasn't working, she and FP were fighting so having a conversation with his own mother, when the seldom mood struck him, was never really an option. Mary stepped into the role, absorbing that rare motherly place of honor, whenever he mustered up the courage to actually speak up.

"Betty was stressed out, so I planned a relaxing get away for her...for us, last weekend. When I came home, Arch lost it."

"Oh, Archibald..." Mary sighed under her breath.

"FP thinks is jealousy, Betty thinks that something else is going on and I didn't know what to think" Jughead confessed quickly. "-he's my oldest friend and I don't want to believe the things he said are how he truly feels"

"We all say things we don't truly mean when we're upset, Jugs. Give him a little time, then try talking with him again. Life is short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting. You'll work it out."

"Betty said the same sort of thing, but I still think I should move back home. My mom and Jelly will be home for a bit in a few weeks, so the timing seems right"

"Well even if my son is acting foolish, you know you're always welcome. I know I'm not here much anymore, but you know Fred and I would do anything for you, Jug"

"I know, Mar. And thank you"

 

~~~

 

The next morning Jughead took his box from Betty's gasp as she got to the curb and put it into the back of his truck. He didn't have much in the way of belonging, but all the same, she insisted she help him 'move'. He had made the decision to move back home for a 'trial run' and though it would be an adjustment for everyone, things seemed to be starting out smooth. 

FP was ecstatic but hid it and held it together pretty well. And though most of their family holidays consisted of arguments and disappointments, FP was determined to leave that in the past, and carve out new memories. He confessed to knowing that they would never be the perfect family and that this was not going to be the perfect Christmas, he just knew he wanted it to be "Less Shitty".

Gone were the days of Jughead sneaking out of the Andrews' house, and into Betty's bedroom, but he was excited to have a bit more privacy. Betty innocently complained about his lack of proximity and teased him about not being able to sneak into his room anymore.

~~~  
"How about this: I'll come pick you up, boost you through my window and pretend to be surprised when you climb in?"

"How romantic" She cooed with sarcasm. 

"I think so, I mean, it's endearing if nothing else?"

"You're endearing, Juggie"  
~~~

 

She picked up his duffle bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she bounced down the Andrews' porch steps.

"Is that it?"

Jughead glanced up at Fred and Mary on the front porch. He gave a light shrug and smile as Betty tossed his bag in the back.

"That's it." Jughead replied, nodding Betty towards his truck "-Hop in, you can help me unpack." He said with a side smile. Betty happily hopped in without missing a beat as Jughead moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you guys, again."

"No thanks necessary Jug, You're welcome here anytime."

"I know, but still, Thanks Fred."

"AND you'll still be here for our party on Boxing Day??"

"Yes, Mar."

"Both of you?" She asked gesturing to the blonde.

"Yes, Mar"

Mary sighed as she bridged the gap between them. She pulled Jughead into a tight hug before Fred slapped him on the back, turning him towards awaiting Betty.

 

~~~

 

December went by in a surprising flash. Betty was able to maintain her commitment to stress-free living, with much support and aid from Jughead. He continued to have Sunday dinners with her family, and with Christmas break right around the corner, Betty was excited to spend Christmas with her other families, as well as her own.

Gladys and JellyBean were making a short trip home for a visit, likely for Gladys to test the waters of FP's sobriety and Jughead was picking them up at the airport that night. Betty was meeting them later at Pop's: JellyBeans's first pit stop request.

Archie and Jughead were still navigating through uneasy waters. Since their fight in November, Jughead had tried to talk with Archie about his meltdown, to no avail. He continued to give Jughead the cold shoulder, speaking to both he and Betty minimally, and even went as far as skipping out on lunch with the gang a few times, which for the social creature that is Archie Andrews was a rare and unusual occurrence. 

Betty had enough of the radio silence between her oldest friends and after Jughead's unsuccessful conversation, she had taken matters into her own hands.

~~~  
Betty knocked on the Andrews door, fuming from the information she'd coaxed out of Jughead from his 'talk' with Archie the night before.

"Hey Fred, is Archie here?"

"Sure is, upstairs" Fred replied gesturing her inside with a nod. "-Go on up."

"Thanks"

Betty rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and made a purposeful b-line for Archie's bedroom. She banged her fist on the half open door, swinging it wide open with a thud.

As she charged into his room, she found Archie wide eyed on his bed, guitar clutched in surprise.

"What's your problem?!"

"Betts? Wha-"

"What. Is. Your. Problem?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here. Your feud with Jughead. Stop it."

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Do you honestly think I'll fall for that bullshit? Jughead told me everything."

"He's the one that wanted to talk."

"You didn't talk. You gave him the cold shoulder, again!"

"There's nothing to talk about, I've said him my 2 cents, but now he sends his woman to fight his battles?"

"Watch your mouth, Archie." She warned in a lowered tone, loathing when men used her gender in a possessive tone. "-What's the matter with you? You should be assumed of yourself. I'd have a mind to tell Veronica how you've been acting"

"Go ahead!" He huffed with a scowl.

"This has gone on long enough. It's been weeks now and Jughead has done nothing to deserve this. He came to talk to you, you shut him out, you're the one who's harbouring some kind of resentment, what's the real problem here, Archie?"

"It's awfully convenient timing for him to just swoop in and take my place like that"

"He didn't take anyone's place. He's been here all along."

"It's just so sudden."

"It's not."

"I never thought you would end up together"

"So?"

Archie shuffled uncomfortably. "I can't help but think that I made a mistake"

"What?"

"With us"

Betty shook her head in disbelief. "No Archie, you didn't. I did. I made the mistake of choosing the path of least resistance, in chasing after you." 

Archie looked taken aback, shocked at her blunt words. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Absolutely"

"Wow..."

"What? You were expecting a different response?"

"I thought maybe you'd give it some thought or something"

"There's nothing to think about Archie. I'm with Jughead. I love Jughead. Full stop. The end."

"You deserve better."

"Better than what? Better than your best friend? Better than a smart, kind, funny and respectful man? You assume that 'better' is you?"

"Yea, I do."

"Well, I don't. Jughead is damn good, and he deserves every single bit of me. And vice versa!" She felt her anger threatening its release as she defended her paramore to someone she never thought she would have to"-He deserves happiness just like the rest of us, Arch. Just because he was raised on the other side of town doesn't mean he's trash, you know him, you grew up with him, he's your best friend, for god's sake!! This is all coming from something else. So, I will ask you once again, What is the real problem?"

"His dad is a Serpent, Betty! He's in a fucking gang!" 

"We are not our families, Archie. FP is a good man, and people make mistakes, they make bad decisions, they mess up, but that doesn't mean that Jughead is unworthy or incapable of compassion and love" Betty was annoyed by Archie's sudden change in defense, furthering her speculation that something else was 'up'.

She had always seen right through Archie's bullshit, most of the time it was because of his lack of ability to sustain believable poker face. His facial expressions gave him away like an open book on the best of days.

"-Does this have something to do Veronica?" She questioned. 

Archie's eye brows shot up before he looked down to his fingers plucking strings. "No, we're fine"

"Fine?"

"Yea..."

"Well come on then, tell me what's really going on"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..." Archie shuffled uncomfortably again, picking at his guitar strings in no real order.

"Would you tell Jughead?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me, he made that very clear the last time he was here."

"Archie, we have to move past this. We've all been friends for far too long to just give up. What's really bothering you?"

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Come on, Arch" She coaxed gently, adjusting her assertive stance and sitting on the edge of his bed. They sat silently as Archie strummed his guitar absently.

"I guess I'm a little jealous of what you guys have already. I feel like Ronnie and I might never get there?"

And then it all clicked, her hypothesis had been correct.

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"What?! No, I don't want to push her, I just, I want what you and Jug have. I want that all consuming love. That soulmate love. Star crossed lovers or whatever."

"Let's be real, Arch. You wanna get laid"

Archie chuckled, blushing slightly at her 'crass' word usage

"It's not just that. You guys love each other, Veronica and I are nowhere near that place yet, and I don't know if we will get there"

"Everyone is different, there is no 'right' time line"

"I know, it just seems effortless for you and Jug."

"You have to tell Jughead this, you owe him the real explanation. I can discreetly talk to V, maybe get a better idea of where she's at? But you should talk to her, tell her how you're feeling"

"You're right, Thanks, Betts"  
~~~

 

Tomorrow was the last day of school before their 2-week winter break, so Betty was checking to make sure all her affairs were in order before she closed her school books and checked out for a whole 2 weeks. Jughead made her promise not to bother with anything RHS related during the time were off. Betty agreed willingly, signing off on the last of her Blue and Gold duties before her official clock out at 3 pm tomorrow.

While she was clicking away at her computer and email popped up:

~  
Hey Betty, 

Hope you and Jughead are well. We miss having you guys as neighbours! Come back!! 

I received your order and am putting it in the mail just before Xmas when I'm in Midvale again, I assume since it's last minute it's not a gift, so I hope that's ok?

We're going to Mexico for New Years! I'm Thrilled!! Can't wait to work on my tan!

Anyway, the real reason I'm messaging you is; I just developed some pictures I took of the lake and the storm from the weekend you guys were here, and I think I have something you want. If you don't want me to sell copies, please, let me know, and I won't. I won't be offended if you want to keep this snap all to yourself but either way, I think I captured something extremely beautiful, really magical and truly special.

 

Happy holidays to you both, 

Say 'hello' to that handsome husband of yours!

 

Love, Brinn (that crazy hippie you met in the woods)  
~

Betty smiled to herself 'husband'. She opened the attached picture "Weather the Storm" 

It was a swooping panoramic shot of the Midvale cabins from the extreme far side of the lake. Dark grey storm clouds hung ominously over the cabins as troubled rays of sunlight poked through from behind. 

Aside from the picture being strikingly beautiful, with its colours and crispness showcasing Brinn's eye and skill, Betty didn't see why she wanted her to have it until something caught her eye. Betty zoomed into the cabin area and saw instantly what Brinn was meaning. 

There it was, in side profile, Betty straddled on Jughead's lap, his forehead pressed to her breastbone, her face buried in his hair, their arms encircling one another. You couldn't see either of their faces and the only thing that would catch one's eye was Betty's blonde hair.

Her heart skipped a beat, a blush rushing to her cheeks as she examined every detail of the photo longingly. Betty saved it as her wallpaper immediately and picked up her phone. 

'Do you have your computer handy?'

'Ya, why?'

'I'm sending you something"

Betty emailed the picture to Jughead, setting the subject line the same as the picture. She wrote:

~  
Brinn emailed this to me today, looks like she caught something pretty amazing.

xxxx 

-B  
~

Betty's phone buzzed within moments of her hitting "send mail"

'I'll be right over...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond thankful and over the heckin' moon for all your comments, reads, and kudos!
> 
> It truly makes my day!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> This is NOT the last installment in this series, So please, stay tuned!
> 
> MUCH LOVE!


End file.
